Of Elves and Magicians
by Krimson
Summary: Enter a world where duel monsters are alive. If you like the card game then you'll love Of Elves and Magicians. (Completed)
1. Karaoke!

Whooo! First fic on FF.n! Everybody, dance with me now! No one's dancing..oh well. Okay, TheOneWithoutASoul is posting things for Neo-san for a while. Any and all reviews, may there be many of them, will be forwarded to him. So if I've made a grammatical error, please don't submit a review for just that. E-mail me and I will try to fix it. Positive reviews and constructive criticism!  
  
  
  
It was a normal day like any other; the sky was blue, the birds were singing, and the Celtic Guardian was drunk off his ass.  
  
"You! You think you're better than me?!" he yelled in a drunken rage.  
  
"Lance!" a voice yelled from behind him.  
  
Lance, still drunk, turned and shouted, "Ya stupid chipmunk! Go bother someone else!"  
  
"Huh?" The Mystical Elf stood there, perplexed. "Have you been drinking again?" she asked.  
  
"'Course not! *hiccup*."  
  
Christine just rolled her eyes and *SMACK*  
  
"OWW!" Lance yelled like a little girl.  
  
"What have I told you about drinking?" she asked sternly.  
  
"To uh.lay off?" he answered nervously.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Come on, the King wishes to see us," Christine said, pulling Lance along by his ear.  
  
"Ow! Leave off my ears!" he squealed.  
  
"Then stop getting so boozed up so often!" she retorted.  
  
"I told you, it's not me, it's a sickness!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Go wait for me outside the throne room," muttered Christine. "I have to go get Drake." Lance wove his way out of the hall, and Christine went to fetch Drake.  
  
Drake lived in the castle's highest tower, on the very topmost floor. Christine slowly climbed up the stairs. Why did they even have to make this tower so tall? she grumbled to herself. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Why did you have to leave?" she murmured, clutching her necklace. She shook her head and continued up the stairway.  
  
As she neared the top, she realized the tower was engulfed in smoke.  
  
"Fire!" she yelled. She ran up the stairs and reached the door. A sign read "Dark Magicians Only" but she pushed right into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks, confronted with a terrifying site.  
  
Drake, the Dark Magician, was dancing around and singing, wearing only his tall hat and boxers.  
  
"The call me Cuban Pete! I'm the king of the rumba beat! When I play the maracas they go chick chicky boom, chick chicky boom, chick chicky boo.." Drake had just noticed Christine standing in the doorway, and immediately turned as red as a tomato.  
  
"As much as I love your singing and dancing," she began dryly, "the King wishes to see us."  
  
"O.okay.." He stammered. "But don't say a word about what you saw here this day!" He shook his fist after her for emphasis.  
  
"Don't worry," she smiled. "Just remember to put your robe on over those darling boxers." She left the room.  
  
Put on some pants? Drake looked down and noticed, with quite some embarrassment, that he was wearing the boxers with his face on them.  
  
"Ehhh." he groaned, slapping his head. "I'm going to burn these boxers, and go see the King.not necessarily in that order."  
  
-------------------------------------((In front of the throne))------------- ------------------  
  
"Okay, before we enter the room." Christine turned to her companions. "Lance, are you drunk?"  
  
The Celtic Guardian shook his head. "Not now."  
  
She turned to Drake. "Drake, are you done singing?"  
  
"Baw widda baw da bang da bang diggy diggy-" *SMACK* "Okay, I'm done."  
  
"All right. Then let's not keep him waiting."  
  
The gigantic doors swung open, revealing a giant and beautiful hall. From the ceiling hung chandeliers of silver and diamonds, a carpet of deep crimson, and the King himself, seated on an ornate throne of gold and rubies.  
  
"Psst! Lance!" Drake leaned over his friend's shoulder. "How much do you think this room cost?"  
  
"I dunno, but now I know where all my money goes to," Lance joked.  
  
"Shut up, both of you!" Christine whispered fiercely. "Just wait till we get outside.."  
  
When they reached the King, a herald cried out, "Kneel before his Majesty, the Stern Mystic!"  
  
The small group kneeled.  
  
The King waved a hand. "Rise."  
  
They stood up, Lance wobbling a bit.  
  
"You called to us, your Highness?" Christine ventured.  
  
"Yes, I called you all here to ask a favor of you three. I ask that you go and investigate an evil blanket of mist that has covered a portion of my kingdom."  
  
"Us?" Lance, Drake and Christine asked in unison.  
  
"Do not worry, I shall give you tools that will aid your mission. To Drake, the Book of Secret Arts, may this book further aid you and your magick."  
  
"Thanks!" Drake replied, accepting the book. "Now, if only I could read." he muttered.  
  
"To Christine," declared the King, "The Ookazi Ring. With this you may set ablaze all your enemies."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness," she replied with a bow.  
  
"And to Lance.."  
  
"Gimme gimme gimme!!" he said impatiently under his breath.  
  
"The Legendary Sword."  
  
".." Lance just stared stupidly at the weapon the King held out to him. "What the hell are you thinking?! This thing is two times my size, I can't wield this!" he yelled psychotically.  
  
*SMACK* ((SA/N: I'm beginning to see a trend here.))  
  
"Lance! Is that any way to speak to a King?!" Christine shrieked.  
  
The King, unaffected by the yells, responded calmly to the Guardian's outburst. "Christine, it is all right for Lance to be upset. This sword is exceedingly difficult to use. However, I have sufficient faith in his abilities to do so."  
  
"Fine." Lance grudgingly took the sword.  
  
"One more thing!" the King yelled, holding up a finger.  
  
Now what, Lance groaned.  
  
"Remember to keep it with you always!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"ALWAYS!"  
  
---------------------------((Outside the Castle walls))--------------------- ---------------  
  
"Our first quest!" Drake yelled excitedly. "This calls for a celebration- let's go get drinks! I'm buying!"  
  
"Hey, I'm for that! You coming, Christine?" Lance asked.  
  
"Well.I guess one drink couldn't hurt.." Suddenly realizing her mistake, she turned to stop the boys, but it was too late. They had already disappeared into the tavern.  
  
"Brother." Christine sighed. "The things I put up with.." She sighed again and followed them inside.  
  
---------------------((A few minutes later, at the bar))-------------------- ---------  
  
"They have karaoke here!" Christine squealed in excitement.  
  
"Ooooohh no, you're not getting us up there," Lance argued.  
  
"Good idea!" she cried happily. "Either you both sing, or there's a two drink limit." She smiled deviously.  
  
"And what's going to make us listen to you?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Drake agreed.  
  
"Please.." Christine smiled sweetly. Lance gulped.  
  
"N.no.no!" he yelled nervously.  
  
"Laaaance," she grinned. "You're blushing."  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
"Sure I can.Ookazi!" With that, *phoom!*  
  
"AAAH!! Put me out! Put me out! My hat!! Save the hat!!" Drake pleaded. "I'll sing, I'll sing!!"  
  
"Ha! Drake, I'm not fire!" Lance bragged.  
  
"Check your cape, dear," Christine pointed out.  
  
"Aah! Put me out! Put me out!" he shouted.  
  
"Okay." Christine snapped her fingers and Lance's cape went out.  
  
Drake climbed up on the stage. "Me first!" He brushed a bit of charred cloth off his shoulder. "What to sing.I know!" He cleared his throat.  
  
"Disappeared out on the edge it was time to pay my dues. Never guessed that you'd de dressed in my clothes and my shoes," he sang perfectly.  
  
"Who'd want to wear your gay clothes?" yelled the Rude Kaiser.  
  
"Absolutely NO interruptions! DARK MAGICK ATTACK!"  
  
The lizard screamed as it exploded into many shimmering pieces.  
  
"Any other comments?" Drake growled.  
  
A very red Christine grabbed his elbow and pulled him off the stage. "Okay, Drake, that's quite enough for you. Come down before you kill someone. Someone else."  
  
Lance sighed. "Guess that means I'm up.." He climbed up on the stage. "Let's get this train wreck moving! Christine, will you join me up on the stage?" he asked.  
  
"O.okay.." She stammered, blushing furiously. She stepped up next to Lance and took a seat on a stool.  
  
"Christine, this is for you," Lance said softly. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm here, nothing can harm you, these words will warm and calm you..." Christine, being her emotional self, was deeply touched, until..  
  
"Let me be your shelter. Let daylight dry you tears, I'm here.and I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thang in your face you get-" *SMACK*  
  
Christine rose from the stool. "Do you think it's funny to toy with my feelings?!" she yelled.  
  
"Come on, you think I was serious? I.it was a joke," Lance finished lamely.  
  
"Well, you can take your jokes and.." Unable to finish, she ran out the door. Unable to speak, Lance walked off the stage and out the door after Christine.  
  
"Come on, everyone sing alone!" Drake yelled as he took the stage. "They call me Cuban Pete.."  
  
Okay, I'm cutting Neo's chapters in half, cuz I really wanna post them, and they are long enough already. Please review! It means a lot! This is, after all, Neo's first published work on FanFiction, and as of yet he doesn't know what good reviewers you all are. Prove him wrong, folks! Prove me right! ^^ 


	2. Apologies

Updating! Yay!  
  
  
  
Christine sat herself down in a bench and buried her face in her hands to cry.  
  
"Christine?" Lance ventured, looking for her. "Christine.."  
  
Christine dried her tears, looked up, and sat there expectantly.  
  
"Uh-oh..." Lance panicked. "I can't think of what to say!!" He thought hard. "The moon's beautiful?" he asked timidly, pointing to it.  
  
"Yes, it is," Christine agreed.  
  
"Look, Christine, I'm sorry about the bar incident," Lance said, taking a seat on the bench next to her.  
  
"That's okay...I'm sorry yelled," she answered, turning towards him. Their eyes met, and for a moment, there was silence. Lance took Christine's hand and asked, "Christine...could you...I mean...can we....could.." Lance shuddered nervously. "Shhh.." she whispered. They moved closer and closer to each other, and then, for good measure, a bit closer still. Two pairs of semi-glazed eyes closed. They were just a breath away from their first kiss, until..  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing?!" Drake shouted.  
  
"Ah!" they yelled in unison. Lance lost his balance and toppled off the bench, and Christine, quite unintentionally, fell over onto him.  
  
Drake stood there grinning stupidly. "Am I missing something?" Lance and Christine looked warily at each other. Drake grinned even wider and folded his arms, Joey-like, from Friends, and nodded.  
  
"Oooh..!"  
  
"Shut up, Drake," Christine said, helping up Lance.  
  
"Look, if you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was--*SMACK*"  
  
"I'm in the bar," Christine said as she walked inside.  
  
"Christine..." Lance turned to Drake. "You idiot!" *BFF* (See AN1 regarding this sound effect) Lance socked Drake in the stomach.  
  
"Ooff..." Drake collapsed into a pretty purple pile on the ground.  
  
"Come on, ya cross dressing freak." Lance grabbed Drake's hat and dragged him back to the bar.  
  
"Wow..." Lance thought. "Christine has feelings for me..and after all these years too."  
  
~~2 hours and about 38 gallons of local booze later...~~  
  
"You, you think you're better than me?!?!" Lance yelled in a drunken rage. His argument with the wall had been going on for the better part of half and hour, and it seemed that the wall was winning. "Oh yeah, well, you're....shut up!!" Lance took a swing at the wall and *CRACK* "Owwie owwie owwie!!" Cradling what may have been a broken fist, Lance stumbled from the bar into the stables.  
  
"Hey look, that horsie's purple!" Lance saddled the stallion and rode out. "Do you know a guy named Drake? He's pretty purple too...Nah nah nah nah nah Here he comes here comes...uh...that guy that drives in t.v." Lance sang as he trotted down the road.  
  
~~Next morning...~~  
  
Lance opened his eyes to find Drake and Christine looking down at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Christine asked in concern. "Did you think, for some reason, that it would be a good idea to try to ride Gaia's horse?"  
  
"Well-" Lance started.  
  
"You poor thing! You must have been scared." Christine hugged Lance.  
  
"Normally I'd say something," Lance thought, "But given my current position, I'm not complaining."  
  
"Well, I'm not scared of anything," Drake declared with the utmost confidence.  
  
Lance stood up, wobbling a tiny bit. "Oh yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Exodia!!" Lance shouted.  
  
"Pu-lease," Drake replied.  
  
"Not scared of anything, huh?" Christine smirked.  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Sock puppets!!"  
  
"Eeek! Where?!? AAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The Dark Magician fled in terror.  
  
~~Later, after pulling Drake out of a tree and feeding him animal tranquilizers, things continued~~  
  
They finally reached the outskirts of the kingdom, and the dark mist gradually came into view. "That must be the mist," Lance thought blatantly. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, sorry it's short, I'm being chased off the computer by rabid mongooses. What is mongoose plural? Is it mongeese, or mongi? Eh. Pester Neo about it. 


	3. Goodbye

Chapter.2  
  
The three after a night of over drinking and seemingly endless karaoke they were already resuming their quest. After an hour of walking in one direction. Lance: Hey, Christine you sure we're goin' in the right way we've been walkin' fer hours. Christine: Quit complaining! Lance: you'd better check the map. Christine: Okay, hmm, I know it's here somewhere (Searches through her dress pockets). !!! uh-oh! I asked Drake.to.hold.it. Lance: Man, I got a hang over I don't need this, Drake where's the map?! Drake: I wuz wanderin' when I wuld git sum linezs. Lance: Dammit Drake hit "spell check" Ya moron! Drake:.(spaced) Installing program, entering password, "C-h-o-p-p-s-u-e-e", Clicking F-7, "spell check"..Installed. (back 2 normal) Okiee Dokey. Lance: NEway where's the map? Drake: (In a Yoda voice) I know Darth Vader's really got you annoyed, but remember if you kill him then you'll be unemployed. ^_^ Lance: MAP YOU MORON! M-A-P, MAP YOU STUPID PURPLE CROSS DRESSER!  
  
Drake: Ooh map why didn't you say so?  
  
Lance: (Growl!)  
  
Drake: I used it to make a paper hat.  
  
Lance: BUT YOU HAVE A HAT ALREADY!  
  
Drake: ya, I know so I gave it to Gaia he liked it a lot!  
  
Lance and Christine's jaws drop  
  
Lance: you.you.  
  
Drake: No, I'm a "me, me"  
  
Lance: You SHMUCK! (Yiddish for "dick", used as an insult) (Lance lifted his legendary sword high above his head, and jumps high into the air)  
  
Drake looking up: What do you suppose he's doing Christine.Christine?  
  
(The frightened elf was running for cover, as Drake just stood there staring skyward)  
  
Lance Screaming as he descends: Diamond Blade Meteor!!!!!  
  
PHHOOOOMM!!!!!!! BOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance landed behind Drake and sheathed his enormous sword. (For those who don't know the legendary sword is 5ft long, 2ft wide, 5 inches thick, and weighs over 200 pounds)  
  
Drake: HA HA HA HA, you missed me you stupid elf!  
  
Lance: (w/ an evil anime smile) Oh did I?  
  
(at that moment all of Drake fell off except his hat & dark magician boxers)  
  
Drake red as a ripe tomato: .Oh,.That's what I'm wearing. I could've sworn I wasn't wearing boxers today.  
  
Lance: You don't get the message do you!?!? (Lance takes swing at the bright red magician)  
  
CLANG!!!  
  
Lance: WHAT?!  
  
(A man stood in front of Lance, and had "parried" his strike)  
  
Mysterious man: It's been a while hasn't it? (smiling)  
  
Lance: Master?!(more like trainer)  
  
Neo: Have you forgotten all your training? When addressing ones master one must always bow.  
  
Lance: Oh, my bad(Lance bows).  
  
Without hesitation the man kicks Lance sending him flying in to the air. He jumps after him, and kicks him back down to the Earth.  
  
Mysterious man: And one must never take their eyes off their opponent. You fool, you're still as ignorant as you were a millennia ago. (Lance is about 1940)  
  
Lance: (rubbing his head) Nice.to.see you too Neo. Drake laughed hysterically while Christine rushed to Lances aid.  
  
Christine: Who do you think you are?! (Pointing to Neo) I'll show you to pick fights with out thinking!  
  
Lance: This won't end well.  
  
Christine held out both of her hands and began chanting  
  
Christine: ?Shield and Sword!!)  
  
Christine had performed her most powerful spell. And now surged with energy she out powered Neo by 1000 attack.  
  
Status- Christine 2000atk/800def Neo 1000atk/1700def  
  
Christine: You ready?  
  
10 seconds later  
  
Neo had his arms crossed and his foot on Christines stomach.  
  
Neo: yup.  
  
Christine: Checkmate!  
  
Neo: What?!  
  
Lance snuck up behind Neo and held his sword to his neck.  
  
Lance: gatcha!  
  
------------------------------There was a pause----------------------------- -----  
  
Neo: Ha ha ha, Team work, that's a change Lance. Never though I'd see the day.  
  
Lance lowering his sword: Never thought I'd live long enough to have to do it.  
  
Neo: So, what are you doing out here?  
  
Lance and Christine filled Neo in to what they were doing and what was going on. Naturally Neo just to make sure was reading their minds as they were talking, ya know just incase something got left out.  
  
Neo: Uh-hu, so Lance you almost got some tongue action? You really have changed. (Half smile)  
  
Lance: Dammit stop reading my mind you ass!  
  
Christine was covering her face as she began to blush.  
  
Neo: Hey, Christine don't take it the wrong way, you could do a lot worse.  
  
Drake walked up to the three, with something in his hand.  
  
Drake: Hey, Christine I think this stuff is talking to me. It told me that there is danger coming and we will be consumed be darkness.  
  
Christine: Um, Drake two things: 1) First off there is no way that thing is talking to you. 2) I think that that thing is animal crap. (waving her hand back & forth "shooing" the smell.  
  
Drake: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!  
  
Drake shook his hand furiously trying to get the animal poop off of his hand.  
  
Drake hysterically: AHHHH!! It won't come off! AHH!!!!! I can't feel my pinky!  
  
After about five minutes of Drake trying to shake his hand free of the poop he opened his hand and it went flying right into Neo's face. Neo cleaned it off and looked to Christine.  
  
Neo: Like I said.  
  
The sky grew dark all of a sudden and a dense black fog swept across the land. And all stood in shock at what they saw. High above the land about 200ft floated the Castle of Dark Illusions.  
  
Lance: This wasn't in the job description.  
  
Christine: That must be the mysterious source of the dark fog.  
  
Drake squinting his eyes: I can't see anything, what are you looking at?  
  
Neo: Turn around Drake.  
  
Drake turns around and sees the gigantic floating castle. Recognizing the castle, but not wanting to say anything he speaks the first thing that comes to his mind.  
  
Drake: Damn, Christine's got a rack on her.  
  
The others look at Drake and Christine with a puzzled look on her face. She turns to Lance.  
  
Christine curiously: Lance, what "a rack"?  
  
Lance:.(Scanning back and forth for sighs of danger)  
  
Christine turning to Neo: Neo, what's "a rack"?  
  
Neo: Your br--  
  
Lance interrupting in a panicked tone: There in the distance!  
  
All eyes were concentrated on the three dark silhouettes walking slowly for the fog that surrounded them. One stood about nine or ten feet tall with giant claws, bull like horns, and wings which were wrapped around the figure. The second was hunched over with spiked arms that stretched and drug on the ground, and a squared head, it was only about six nothing. And the third shone slightly via its metallic armor, its glowing red eyes illuminated the upper portion of its head revealing it pulsing brain. Lance, Drake, Christine, and Neo readied them selves for the worst as the three walked and stopped about fifteen feet in front of them. At that distance the three were visible. One-stepped forward.  
  
Figure#3: Greetings travelers I am "Kinesis" master of machinery and technology.  
  
Neo: You're a Jinzo!  
  
Kinesis: Correct Neo the Magic swordsman.  
  
Stepping forward figure two introduced itself.  
  
Figure#2: I am the one known as "Necreon" (pronounced - Nek ree on)  
  
Lance: A Hannibal Necromancer.  
  
And the final monster simply spoke from where it stood. Figure#1: And I am the "nameless one".  
  
Drake: Holy animal crap! It's a giant dead vampire cow!  
  
N.O.: Wrong I am a Summoned Skull! You fool!  
  
Kinesis: What is your business here? Have you come answering our paper ad?  
  
Lance: This ad? (Lance pulls out a newspaper) Wow, that's you? You lost weight form when this picture was taken didn't you?  
  
Kinesis: Yes, you know you're the first to notice.  
  
(Lance and the Jinzo talked and everyone else had an anime style sweat drop on their heads).  
  
Kinesis: so you've come in response to the ad.  
  
Lance: Nope, we've come to stop you, destroy your castle, and take you back to our kingdom and publicly be-head you.  
  
Kinesis: Oh, okay.Hey! We can't allow, that battle position Alpha.  
  
Neo: Great word choice Lance.  
  
The three monsters charged furiously.  
  
Neo: We don't have time for this Spellbinding Circle!!!  
  
A magic circle ensnared N.O. and the Necreon, but not Kinesis because he's "trap proof". (Jinzo's special effect- when Jinzo is on the field all trap effects are negated and traps can't be activated)  
  
Kinesis: Analyzing spell.downloading counter measures.Loaded, EXECUTE. Trap Blasta'!!!  
  
A powerful shock wave shot at Christine. But petrified with fear she couldn't move.  
  
FFFFFZZZZZZKKKKKK!!!!  
Christine was hit dead on and fell to the ground. Lance just noticing (way ta go Lance) ran to her side and carefully picked her up.  
  
Lance: Christine?.Christine?!.  
  
Neo: Aw shit last time something like this happened.  
  
Lance set Christine down and rose to his feet. He targeted Kinesis and simply pointed at him.  
  
Lance coldly: You BASTARD!!!!!  
  
Kinesis: (Snicker) I you're next pritty boy.  
  
Kinesis charged full speed at Lance who stood there motionless.  
  
Lance: (.  
  
Kinesis: Huh?!  
  
Lance extended his right arm at the presise moment Kinesis struck and punctured his breast plate.  
  
Kinesis:..D-D-Doesn't com-compute.  
  
Lance: And now... (Lance ripped out the energy source from the cyborg's chest and crushed it in his hand)  
  
Kinesis fell backward to the ground. Lance picked up Christine and yelled to Neo.  
  
Lance: Neo get us out of here!  
  
Neo: Alright!  
  
Neo using his sword tore open a portal in time and space.  
  
Neo: Get in quick!  
  
Lance and Neo ran in followed by Drake who was making faces at the captured monsters.  
------------------------At Neo's Place----------------------------  
Lance set Christine down in Neo's room, sat and watched her. She wasn't breathing and she hadn't moved since Lance put her there.  
  
Lance: .  
  
Neo: You did all you could.  
  
Lance: No, no I didn't. If I had then she'd be alive.  
  
Neo: Would you rather you die? Would you rather she suffer after your lost life? Could you leave her in pain while the as the reaper held you? That's not the Lance I knew.  
  
Lance: Things change Neo. I've changed in more ways than one, some more drastic than others.  
  
Neo: .You've learned to care for another, to hold them close to you?  
  
Lance: Almost learned.almost.  
  
Without another word Neo left Lance to watch over Christine.  
  
Lance: Christine, when we first met we were just children. I saw you for the first time when I knocked on the castle wall. And you answered. At that moment when I saw you the world stopped and everything except you and I disappeared. You said "Hello" and asked who I was. I shyly said "I'm Lance" and you smiled. I never knew what that feeling was until now. Hundreds of years later and yet, I never said anything. (Sigh) The way I felt then I couldn't tell you now, when you can't even hear me.  
  
Lance shed one tear and laid down next to Christine and fell asleep. Neo stood out side the entrance to the door.  
  
Neo: Some say it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. Lance, I know your pain. But this is one battle that must be fought by yourself. I just hope the rage he feels doesn't awaken the other him, Saturos.  
Next Chapter preview  
  
Drake: Hey, Everyone's favorite magician here. Next time on.um what ever our story's titled bad news. Saturos the evil spirit in Lance awakens. Neo explains that Saturos is Lance's true form and when real pissed it takes over. Killing, murdering, and destroying anything in his path. Gee, I wonder how we're gonna stop him? Next time, on our story. Oh, and something strange happens the Christine too.  
  
Que funky Japanese theme song: (not yet in japanese)  
  
Can you feel life, movin' through your mind? Looks like you came back for more. Can you feel time, shiverin' down your spine? The things you just can't ignore. Bye, you can hardly swallow you fears and pain. Though my heart will always follow. Gonna send you right back where you came. Live and learn, hangin' on the edge of tomorrow. Live and learn, from the words of yesterday. Live and learn, you can help but feel sorrow. Live and learn you may never find your way. There's a place that you'll search for far and wide, there's a hope that you'll search for till you died, there's a love that you'll dream you'll never find. But hold on to "what if" hold on to "what if".  
  
I you recognize it more powa' to ya! 


	4. Another me

Chapter.3 Two Personalities inhabiting one soul  
  
Lance woke up the next at round before dawn. As he rose from the bed he looked upon Christine's silent body. Sighing heavily Lance silently exited the room and left Neo's house. Lance walked and walked thinking about what had happened the day before. He continued until he came upon a small river. He had seen it before years ago. Lance stood over the river and saw his reflection.  
  
Lance: It's been a while hasn't it?  
  
His reflection: Yes, in deed it has. So may I ask the purpose of this little visit?  
  
Lance: You were right like you always are. I lost her and I can't fight anymore.  
  
Reflection: So, what's your point?  
  
Lance: My point is that I'm tired, tired of fighting fights that don't concern me. I wish to exchange our souls again.  
  
Reflection: You do know the consequences of your actions and you still wish to do so, yes?  
  
Lance: Yes.  
  
Reflection: Then it shall be, Saturos will ease your pain.  
  
Lance: Okay, I'll begin. "To long have your shackles held you a prisoner of the reflection."  
  
Saturos: "To long has your soul suffered on the behalf of others."  
  
Both: "To long have I been denied my true nature. My body, soul, and spirit belong to another. My other half will take my place.  
  
Lance: The price, infinite damnation. The consequences, all living things will suffer as I have.  
  
Saturos: The rewards, peace of mind in darkness.  
  
Both: I give my existence to the other.  
  
FFFZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------- Neo's Place----------------------------  
  
Neo woke suddenly from?his sleep by an enormous surge of evil energy. The same energy that was all around when Saturos walked the earth those long, long years ago.  
  
Neo: Lance, you couldn't! Nothing is worth releasing that monster upon the earth again!  
  
Stumbling in panic Neo ran into the living room where Drake was sleeping.  
  
Neo: Wake up Mage boy!  
  
Drake looking out from under his blanket: I never slept.  
  
Neo: Why?  
  
Drake: Christine didn't tell me a bed time story.  
  
Neo: well don't hold your breath waiting for the next one. Anyway where's Lance?  
  
Drake: He left just before dawn, he was in deep though when he left (I could tell by the look on his face).  
  
Neo: Drake do you know where he is?!  
  
Drake: Something about his reflection.he was whispering to himself, and something about some guy named Saturos.  
  
Neo: Quick, we need to find him! He's planning on setting free his true self.  
  
Drake: Really? Maybe this him won't remember about the 2,000 gold I owe him. Neo, never challenge Lance to a drinking contest.  
  
Neo: Let's just find him.  
  
Neo and Drake ran out the door unaware of what was happening to Christine. The necklace she was wearing was glowing brightly with a holy light. The light lifted her about 4-5 feet from where she lay. Slowly her cuts and bruises faded and the light was absorbed in to her chest. Carefully she was set back to her bed.  
  
------------------------Back at the River-------------------------  
  
Saturos snickered looking down on his reflection, Lance was no longer there. For the first time in years he saw his face and laughed.  
  
Saturos: HA ha ha ha! Lance your as foolish just as you were in days of old. I never intend to be force back into that darkness in your subconscious. WORLD PREPARE YOURSELF! I'm back and I'm ready to bend this boring place over my knee and give it an atomic wedgy again! But just to make sure.  
  
Saturos reached to his helmet and pulled out the small red jewel inside (pluck!). Pulling it out he crushed it in his hand. The jewel is where his artificial soul was stored, without it he can't return to his normal Lance state. (Saturos was born with no soul so Neo and his friends made the jewel with give him a soul and all his good qualities. i.e. His sense of justice, kinds, mercy, love, and the ability to expel evil from out and within.  
  
Neo and Drake came into sight just as Saturos had crushed the jewel into dust.  
  
Neo running toward Saturos: Drake be careful he's more powerful than anything you've ever faced before.  
  
Subject: Saturos-effect Type: fiend/warrior Attack and defense: 3200/2800 Effect: Anything attacking Saturos loses an automatic 1000 attack and defense. Saturos isn't effected by magic, trap, or monster effects. Level:10  
  
Drake: He's not so tuff, I can take his after all I have 2800 attack and 2400 defense. (Book of secret arts, remember?)  
  
Neo: yeah, but that still leaves you 1100 attack less and when you attack you'll be at a 2100 disadvantage.  
  
Drake: Watch and try and keep up!  
  
Drake ran ahead of Neo at a blinding speed.  
  
Saturos: Hey, the party's starting early! Bring it on I got cans of "Whoop Ass" fer everyone!  
  
Drake was about 20 feet way and Saturos was ready to strike when.  
  
Drake: Magical Hats conceal me!  
  
FFFFFWWWWWWWSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Four hats appeared form no where when Saturos attack. Striking the wrong hat Saturos was ensnared by the infamous Spellbinding Circle. Drake then jumped out of his hat and smiled.  
  
Drake: Now what?!  
  
Neo finally reaching his destination: Drake, He's unaffected by trapped remember?!  
  
Drake: Horse crap! Just look at.uh-oh.  
  
Saturos was spinning the circle around his waist like a hula-hoop.  
  
Saturos: Hey this is fun! Thanks Mage boy!  
  
Drake: Hey, my turn, my turn!  
  
Saturos smiling: It is? Okay then CATCH!!  
  
Drake held out his arms as the magic circle wrapped around his.  
  
Drake: Hey, this isn't fun. *Fall, thud*  
  
Hitting his head Drake blacked out from the impact.  
  
Neo: "My turn?" Gawd, what a--  
  
Saturos: Sucka Punch!!  
  
CRAAACK!!!  
  
Neo fell to his knees his hands over his chest. Saturos' infamous "Sucka Punch" had broken about four of Neo's ribs. Neo fall unconscious to the ground hardly breathing.  
  
Saturos: Is this all the defense the world has to offer?  
  
A voice: No, I still stand. And so long as I do you will fall.  
  
Saturos: Who, there? Hey, a guessing game.let's see is it Drake? No, his trapped. Neo? No, he's unconscious and need intensive care. Lance maybe? Nope, he ever existed. I know it's--  
  
SHMAAACK!!!!  
  
Saturos what flying into the river from the force that hit him.  
  
Saturos: Holy crap!! What was that?!  
  
A Mysterious woman stood in front of him one hand engulfed in fire. She was dressed in an all deep red "ninja" type costume. Her face was completely covered except her eyes and a small space in between. Her skin tone was tan and her eyes were a swirl of red and black.  
  
Mysterious woman: That was just a taste of my power. I am the answer to the weak, the prayers of the helpless. I am Krimson. And you have met your match!  
  
Subject: Krimson Type: spellcaster/warrior Attack and defense: ????/???? Effect: All other effects are canceled while Krimson is in battle. Krimson's attack and defense are depending on the opponents.  
  
Krimson crossed her arms and stood motionless as Saturos rose from the water. Saturos wiped the blood from his lip and smiled.  
  
Saturos: So my dear, you are strong. You caught me off guard though. You think you can keep up with me at my best?  
  
Krimson: You're to full of yourself, know that? Your best couldn't hold a candle to me.  
  
Saturos: So, what you waiting for?  
  
Krimson: You to flinch.  
  
Standing toe to toe neither Saturos nor Krimson moved. For what seemed like hours they stood not showing any opening to the other. But the second a slight breeze blew they were at each other's throats.  
  
Saturos thinking: She fast but just one well placed hit. Krimson: could determine my fate.  
  
Both: NOW!!!!!!  
  
Saturos: SUCKA' PUNCH!!!  
  
Krimson: DESTINY'S HAND!!!  
  
The two attacks hit with the force to level the Grand Canyon! But as the warriors struggled to dominate the other Krimson proved to weak for the job. The overwhelming strength of Saturos' Sucka' Punch knocked her to her knees.  
  
Krimson: But, but this isn't the way it ends.  
  
Saturos: No, not yet. You were holding back because of him, well happy to burst your bubble, but he never existed. What you see before you is his.MY true form.  
  
Krimson tried to get to her feet but she hadn't the strength. Saturos knelt down next to her and looked in to her eyes. Pulling down her mask he smiled.  
  
Saturos: Hmm.I can see what her saw in you Christine, but I don't see the big deal. Well I had best depart but before I do.  
  
Saturos pulled her close to him and despite her tries she couldn't get free. Saturos without the slightest hesitation when in and kissed her. Christine again tried to get any, but it was for naught. Feeling her struggling free Saturos sent thousands of volts of electricity through his lips into Christine shocking her unconscious. Saturos then set her down on the ground and walked away.  
  
Saturos: (snickering) there's something in her, something special. Heh heh heh, she's definitely a keeper.  
  
To be continued.  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
Greetings Christine here. Next time on Of Elves and Magicians it looks like Saturos is too powerful for us to handle. Oh, yeah that little necklace I wear (remember from chapter one) anyway it's the legendary "Monster Reborn" which would explain me being alive. Oh, and looks like Neo knows some people that could help us defeat and contain Saturos. It seems they are (flipping through the script) the magnet warriors: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma! Hey, I love their group the "Magnetic Force" and their #1 hit "Planet Shock"! Next time on of Elves and Magicians.  
------------------------------Ending Theme-------------------------------  
  
Can you feel life, movin' through your mind? Looks like you came back for more. Can you feel time, shiverin' down your spine? The things you just can't ignore. Bye, you can hardly swallow you fears and pain. Though my heart will always follow. Gonna send you right back where you came. Live and learn, hangin' on the edge of tomorrow. Live and learn, from the words of yesterday. Live and learn, you can help but feel sorrow. Live and learn you may never find your way. There's a place that you'll search for far and wide, there's a hope that you'll search for till you died, there's a love that you'll dream you'll never find. But hold on to "what if" hold on to "what if". 


	5. Guess Who!

Chapter.5  
As long as my heart beats.  
  
Saturos: I know what you're doing. I know what you're planning to do, and I know it won't work. I can see the pain in your heart. And you think that you can bring him back? No, I say. It won't work, but pledge your heart to me and you can be with him.forever.  
  
Christine woke suddenly from he dream soaked in sweat. She felt as if someone had reached it to her and pulled out her heart. She began to cry, and she cried until dawn when there was a knock at room door. There was a big bar fight at the karaoke place and the others were sleeping off their injuries (especially Drake). They were at a near by inn, a conveniently placed inn. Oh, yeah the door!  
  
Christine: Come in.  
  
Drake walked in with his book of secret arts in hand.  
  
Drake: Hey Christine guess what!?  
  
Christine: What?  
  
Drake: I was up all night reading this book and I found a targeting spell to find Saturos!  
  
Christine: Really? That's great!  
  
Drake: Yeah! We can find Saturos, and turn him back into Lance.  
  
Christine: That's a great idea Drake!  
  
Drake: I wasn't finished, so we can find him, help him, then drop a giant Meteor on him!  
  
Christine: Not such a great idea.  
  
Just then Alpha burst through into the room.  
  
Alpha: Christine get up, get dressed, and get ready! We've located Saturos and the others are ready to go.  
  
Christine got all washed up and everyone was off. It took two hours of walking until they found Saturos' location. They found themselves in a deserted town, but with no sign of Saturos.  
  
Alpha: Where.  
  
Beta: .Is.  
  
Gamma:.He?  
  
Saturos: Looking for someone?  
  
The voice came from every direction with no trace of its origin. Everyone drew their weapons and stood ready for an attack.  
  
Saturos: Hey, six on one those odds aren't fare, but I'll play along. BANZAI!!!!  
  
Saturos dropped from the sky right in front of our "heroes". Slowly approached them and smile.  
  
Saturos: Alright duel monkeys, let's get this train wreck started! Sucka' Punch!!!  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
Not wasting any time Saturos caught the whole group by surprise and Sucka' Punched Neo right through his armor. Drake attempted a "Dark Magic Attack", but Saturos simply dodged it. Not giving him time to recover, Saturos followed up with a new attack.  
  
Saturos: Watch and learn magician boy.BOOT TA TH' HEAD!!!  
  
Kick up-side his hat Drake was sent flying into a lamppost. With the built momentum of the kick the post not only bent when drake hit it, but it also fell and struck him on the head. Soon there was only the Magnet Bros. and Christine.  
  
Alpha: Saturos surrender.  
  
Beta: .This is your only warning.  
  
Gamma: .So quit bein' an ass wipe.  
  
Saturos: Is this the part where I say "Who are you to be threatening me with half your team gone" or, "My Goddess! You're too powerful for me. I should just surrender"?  
  
Christine cried out suddenly: Lance, I know your in there somewhere! Please, you have to fight Saturos off.for me.  
  
Saturos suddenly fell to his knees and his hands covered his face as he yelled.  
  
Saturos: I.I can't k-keep control.I--  
  
Lance: H-Huh? Where.where am I? What? Christine is.is that you?  
  
Christine paused in disbelief for a moment then ran crying into Lance's arms. She hugged him tightly and sobbed as he wipe way her tears.  
  
Christine: Lance it.it's really you. My Lance.  
  
Saturos: Ha ha ha! No, not really my dear!  
  
Christine gasped and tried to push herself from Saturos, but he had a grip around her waist and he wasn't about to let go. Saturos: Your fatal weakness is your inability to let go to the one you love.  
  
The Magnet Bros.: Christine!  
  
Christine: I'm fine, don't attack just yet.  
  
Saturos: You're everything but "fine" in your position.  
  
Christine: Saturos I know your fatal weakness too.  
  
Saturos: Weakness? I have no weakness!  
  
Christine: Yes, you do and I can see it in your eyes. I can see your mask, the one that covers your soul.  
  
Saturos laughed as if it weren't true, but in deed Christine was reading him like an open book.  
  
Gamma: Ta Hell with this! Alpha, Gamma ASSEMBLE!!!  
  
The Bros. combined and formed their superior state Verdeloth the Ultimate Magnet Warrior. 3250/2800. (A real card)  
  
Verdeloth: Now this is your last chance. Surrender or well be forced to terminate you!  
  
Christine: Sorry Lance, Krimson I Summon You!!!  
  
Christine broke free as she changed into her alter ego, Krimson. 3200/2800.  
  
Krimson: Are you ready you fiend? Because you can't defeat the combined power of both Verdeloth and I.  
  
Saturos: I was waiting for this now Krimson your mine! Brain Control!!!  
  
Before she could react Saturos gained control of the elven warrior. Saturos ordered her to attack Verdeloth, she made short work of him since she was lighting fast and her attack were and endless barrage of punches, kicks and various martial arts moves. The great magnet warrior fell just as Saturos lost his control of Krimson.  
  
Krimson: What have you done?!  
  
Saturos: Me? No, you're mistaken, it was you who attacked and defeated Verdeloth.  
  
Krimson: How could you?!  
  
Saturos: All's fare in love and war. And I don't believe in "love".  
  
Having enough Krimson rushed recklessly toward Saturos and connected with an elbow strike to the gut. Saturos fell stunned to his knees and Krimson, unlike Christine had on intention of going easy. She grabbed Saturos' left and right arms jumped, and kicked them out of place so they bent in the opposite direction. Howling in pain Saturos collapsed barely able the move, his arms hurt so badly.  
  
Saturos: (cough) Y..you throw all the attacks you want. (Staggering to his feet) It would have been all for naught after this attack!  
  
Saturos flex his arms so hard they relocated, squinting in pain he tore off the breastplate of his armor. And through his chest Krimson could see his heart beating. It was a heart, but not a normal one, it glew a black evil glow.  
  
Saturos: Now, Prepare to face my Heart of Darkness!!! As long as I can still breathe I can emerge victorious from anything!  
  
Krimson: And as long as my heart beats I will stop you!  
  
Both: Now!!!  
  
Krimson: Final Destiny!!! Saturos: Heart of Darkness!!!  
  
The two attacks collided with force than almost knocked Saturos and Krimson off their feet. Both the warriors showed no sighs of weakening when Saturos all of a sudden grew weak. His heart just stopped and he fell as the Final Destiny consumed him. Krimson ended her assault, took a deep breath, and changed back to Christine. She walked over to the fallen Verdeloth and revived him with her monster reborn. When he awoke and weakly handed her a replacement jewel for Saturos' broken one. Christine took the jewel and placed it in the slot in Saturos' helmet before reviving him too. Lance woke and Christine asked if he was alright, and his response was.  
  
Lance: Who are you?  
  
Christine: Lance it's me, Christine.  
  
Lance: I'm sorry, but I.I've never seen you before.  
  
To be continued.  
  
-------------------Next Chapter Preview----------------  
  
Hey Verdeloth here next time on "Of Elves and Magicians", looks like things have taken a turn for the worst. The new jewel we gave Saturos to turn him back into Lance worked. However it would seem the old memories that he had of everything and everyone wasn't in put into it. Our bad I suppose. Christine's real broken up about it, so we gotta find a solution to this problem. Next time on "Of Elves and Magicians".  
  
Role ending theme  
  
Can you feel life, movin' through your mind? Looks like you came back for more. Can you feel time, shiverin' down your spine? The things you just can't ignore. Bye, you can hardly swallow you fears and pain. Though my heart will always follow. Gonna send you right back where you came. Live and learn, hangin' on the edge of tomorrow. Live and learn, from the words of yesterday. Live and learn, you can help but feel sorrow. Live and learn you may never find your way. There's a place that you'll search for far and wide, there's a hope that you'll search for till you died, there's a love that you'll dream you'll never find. But hold on to "what if" hold on to "what if".  
  
----------------------Wait There's More!!!-----------------------  
  
I'm gonna try a new ending theme for the next few chapters so here's a "new" one.  
  
When all alone in my chair I just go about thinkin' what will happen, tomorrow? What does life hold in store for me? When all alone in my bed I just go about wishin'. I wish that could be someone, wish I was perfect. But that's not something I can do so easily. It's not simply my way, my own style. I've Gotta get a hold of my life. I wanna fly high so that I can reach the highest of all the heavens. Somebody will be waiting for me, so I've got to fly higher. 


	6. I Remember!

Chapter.6  
Forbidden Memories  
  
Everyone was back at Neo's place bandaged and l cleaned up. Drake and the Magnet Bros. were sleeping while Neo and Christine talked to Lance.  
  
Neo: Lance what do you remember, who am I?  
  
Lance: I don't know, and as a matter a' fact who am I.  
  
Neo: You're Lance.  
  
Neo explained everything about who Lance was and everything about his past. Lance seemed to remember some of the small things like beer and Saturos, but that was all. Christine sat quietly just staring at Lance.  
  
Lance: So you're Christine huh? (Pointing to Christine)  
  
Christine: Yes that's right.  
  
Lance: This may be sudden, but I think you're beautiful.  
  
Christine began to cry, then stood up and ran to her room. Lance looked with a curious look on her face then looked to Neo.  
  
Lance: Was it something I said?  
  
Neo shook his head: No, It's just that Christine.um.  
  
Lance: What?  
  
Neo:.uh.well.  
  
Drake: Hey! I found a way to get Lance's memories back. All we need to do is read some spell!  
  
Neo: What spell?  
  
Drake: The one titled "Forbidden Memories". We just chant it for five minutes and poof! He'll remember everything!  
  
Neo: Sounds easy, what's the catch?  
  
Drake: We have to chant it for five minutes, duh.  
  
Neo: ( I worry about you sometimes.  
  
Drake: Now all we need is a sack of potatoes, some Swiss cheese, an anchovy, and the boxers of a mage! Hmmm, where could we find a mage at this hour?  
  
A giant sweat drop went down Neo's head and without a word he got the supplies. Neo was a sucker for weird foods so naturally he had everything needed except one vital ingredient.  
  
Drake: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't take my boxers!!! I won't let you they're mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!  
  
Drake screamed as Beta and Gamma held him down while Alpha was trying to get boxers off him.  
  
Alpha: Dear God.  
  
Beta:.Why won't he.  
  
Gamma:.Shut his mouth?!  
  
Christine: Drake please, we know this is very awkward, but please you know if any of us could take your place we would, right?  
  
Neo: Nope.  
  
Alpha: No way.  
  
Beta: .In Hell.  
  
Gamma: .Michigan!  
  
Drake: Not a chance! I'd never change places with that...HEY!!!  
  
Christine growing very impatient tried one last time to reason with Drake.  
  
Christine: Drake please we need your boxers for just a moment then--  
  
Drake: NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER--  
  
Crack!!! Christine sighed heavily removing her fist from Drake's face. As the stubborn mage dropped to the ground Alpha "relieved" him of his boxers. Drake came to soon after and they began the ceremony. Incidentally the person who led the spell (Drake) had to wear the mage's boxers. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma promised to beat the stupid out then back into Drake when it was all over. Everyone formed a circle around Lance and they began to chant the spell. For once everything went fine and Lance regained his memory as planned. With his memories returned the magnet bros. departed back to the karaoke bar (after beating the stupid out of and into Drake of course).  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next time on "Of Elves and Magicians"  
  
Hey, Lance here and back to "normal". Next time on "Of Elves and Magicians" we're back on track, but before we go back to the floaty castle Neo decides to stay behind because he has some reading to catch up on. If ya ask me it's probably his way of not getting between Christine and I. Now we run into this Labyrinth and Drake ends up ... BREAK-DANCING!?!?!?! Who writes this crap?! Next time on "Of Elves and Magicians". Artistic putz...  
  
Ending Theme  
  
(I can't think of a new ending theme so enjoy this Techno song)  
  
Chemical Love  
  
Caught up in world, world of spark Make this decision only live to hurt But chemicals can never be enough!  
  
You need the trill of love, An electric trill, in chemical love. You need the trill of love, An electric trill, in chemical love. (chemical love)  
  
Here's the bomb, you hear the hiss See that rhythm comin' your way think me I'm the chemical love and I'm pleased to your name. Hurry up now, come on take the case. Mess with me and I'll bomb this! Damn, just gimme some room No one can resist my deadly groove.  
  
When you fall on the floor, That's when I pump some more Gasses into your body You can't compete when I bomb the wall Tearin' off like it's free Got the lyrics by me so, Humans beware. Chemical Love is what puts the flava in the air! 


	7. Things better left behind

Chapter.7  
  
I Can't Love You/Bust-A-Groove  
  
Lance had his memory back, the magnet bros. were gone, and Neo had taken Drake to a special dimension were he could develop more skills. So it was funny that Lance and Christine were left alone. They had the place to themselves...  
  
They sat together in the den at a small coffee table, at opposite ends. Christine and Lance both loved silence, but this silence was tearing them apart. "So...Lance...what do you want to talk about?" Christine finally managed to say. "Is there anything to talk about?" Lance asked taking a drink from his cup of spiked coffee. "Well, I don't know. I was just trying to make conversation." She stared at Lance in the stillness of the empty room and thought. "Lance seems out of it. He seems to be preoccupied, I wonder what he's thinking about."  
  
After about half an hour Lance finally spoke. "Christine?" He started. "Yes?"  
  
"How long have I known you?" Christine took awhile to think. "About one hundred years, nine months, and 27 days. "She replied. "Heh heh heh, that long huh? Well after that long I need to tell you something." Lance said with an expressionless look on his face. "It's been in me to long and I need to tell you something." Christine acted as if she didn't know what he was talking about, but she knew that he was finally going to speak his feelings for her. "Christine..." "Yes?"  
  
"I'm...sorry, I can't love you."  
  
She sat for one moment in shock. "W-why...not? I thought..." "I'm sorry this is a lost cause, you don't need me and I don't need you." Christine stood up and ran to her room locking the door behind her. She threw herself on the bed and cried her heart out. "No, Lance you're wrong...I...I need you."  
  
Lance rose from his seat and whispered, "I've pledged my love and heart to another. Better you know now from me than, by fates dealings." He walked out the house and sat by a tree where he though about "the other love". Lance did receive his memories back, but too much back. Through the spell he remembered a promise he made when he was just 4. An innocent time when he wielded more important then a blood stained sword, and high reputation, his future.  
  
A couple hundred years ago  
  
Lance walked up to the crying girl. "What's wrong?" he asked. The girl looked up and wiped her tears. "What's wrong?" Lance asked again. "I don't know." The girl replied. "Something has to be wrong, you're crying. Where are your parents?" "I don't have any," she answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They left me here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Guess they don't...don't love me." The little girl started crying again and Lance tried desperately to calm her down. "Don't be sad." He attempted. "What if I love you?" The girl looked up at him staring. "You would love me?" she asked. "Yup" he answered smiling," I'll do that for you." The little girl jumped up & down with joy. "You will?!" "Uh-huh and we'll get married and live happily ever after too!" "Thank you!" The little girl whispered hugging Lance and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Present times  
  
"It was long ago and it was a stupid childhood promise, but I must keep my word," Lance looked up to the sky so clear and blue. "I do love you Christine, but a promise is a promise. Regardless of where, when, or why it still carries the same weight as before. And I will keep my promise to that girl." The only problem that stood before Lance was that he couldn't remember the name of the girl he made to promise to. (Sound familiar anyone *Wink*) Lance, heavy-heartedly, reached into the pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a canteen of Russian Vodka (it's 180 proof that's 90% alcohol, yum). Doing what he normally did when he hurt someone, he started drinking. Drinking didn't heal his emotional pain, but it did make it harder to concentrate on it.  
  
Christine was taking it nearly as well. She did love Lance, but now that she knew Lance didn't love her in return she was heart broken. This was her first time feeling this way. Christine had always been the one to turn others away since she wasn't looking for a relationship. But now that she couldn't have the one she wanted it was devastating. "I wish Lance had never regained his memories," Christine whispered to herself wiping the tears from her eyes. Cursing herself for her feelings for Lance, Christine cried herself to sleep.  
  
Lance stumbled drunkenly to the house and entered the house. At this time Lance's body was feeling the effects for the booze, not his mind. His body made its way to Christine's room, while his mind shouted turn around! Entering the room he found Christine asleep. He placed his hands over her head, and Lance, drunkenly, began to cast a spell. "Good-bye my dear though I love you so, the memories that scar you will not know, these thing will hurt only while dream, but once you have awoke you will not recall a thing," Lance finished and exited passing out in the couch.  
  
Christine's memories consciously were gone, but in her sleep she cried for she lived those fateful moments of sorrow over and over again.  
  
The Next Day  
  
A new day brings new possibilities especially when you're Drake and you've learned a bunch of new trick! Drake ran around Neo's place, moronically, shouting that he learned some new stuff. "Ya!!! Hey Lance guess what I can do!" Drake shouted with a ridiculously loud grin on his face. Lance covered his ears yelling at Drake to shut-up. Lance was still a little hung-over and loud noises weren't his friends, neither were idiotic magicians running around in stupid purple hats. "Dear God Drake shut the fuck up!" Lance growled holding his head. Why don't you go and host some after school children's special? I'm sure there's a large purple dinosaur somewhere they've been meaning to replace.  
"But you'd miss me if I left," Drake smiled stupidly.  
  
"Like Hell I would," Lance growled again.  
"You would miss me!"  
"No, I wouldn't"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yess"  
"Noo  
"Noo?"  
"No, Noo like a longer 'No'"  
"Oh..................Yes"  
"LIKE HELL YOU RETARDED DRESS WEARING, SQUIRELL CHASEING, PEANUT EATING,VOMIT INDUCING, WOMAN SCARING, MAN LOVING, SOCK PUPPET FEARING, ASS LICKING, BOOZE STEALING, MORON, MUTTIN HEADED HALF-BROTHER TO A WEASLE, PORCUPINE, DUMB ASS WITH THE INTELLEGENCE OF MAYONAISSE, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAGE!!!"  
  
Christine stood next to Neo in the kitchen preparing Lunch. She laughed as Lance attempted strangle Drake with a candlestick. "Heh heh heh," Christine smiled, "I wonder if Lance has ever heard the saying 'you always hurt the ones you love'. What'd you think?"  
"Well," Neo said chopping the carrots, "If 'You hurt the ones that you love then Lance must have an uncontrollable infatuation with Drake."  
  
"But he isn't...is he?" Christine asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"No, he's the last person who would be," Neo said sternly. Drake ran into the kitchen and Lance after him. They chased each other around the table, Neo paid they no attention, but Christine was getting distracted. "Both of you stop before someone gets Ouch!" Christine slipped cutting her finger. Drake paused in his tracks fainting at the sight of Christine bleeding. Neo got up and dragged him out of the kitchen and Lance tended to Christine's injury. "Christine?" Lance started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Christine, how'd you cut the hand that was using the knife?"  
  
"Oh shut-up," Christine growled snatching a rag, wrapping it around her finger. "Damn girl, get all snappy!" Lance replied sarcastically. "Bye the way," Lance said unwrapping the rag from Christine's finger. "Neo told me that our next destination in a maze in this vast field. To get to the floating castle we need to find a way through it." Lance took the rag wet in and started to clean Christine's cut. "Thanks Lance," Christine smiled. Lance finished cleaning and rewrapping the cut just as Neo entered the room.  
  
"Sorry to break this codiac moment, but we need to get going." Drake or rather Drake's clothes followed Neo, floating, but keeping the shape of his body. "I'm inviniceeilblé can you see me?" "Oh my, where could Drake be?" Christine played alone. "Gee, I wonder where he could be," Lance said, retardedly, walking up to Drake. "I just hope he isn't right HERE!!!! Lance as hard as he could raised his knee connecting it on Drake's nuts. Drake fell silent to the ground hands cupped over his balls. "That's for the memories, I'll be waiting outside." Lance exited the kitchen, grabbed his sword from his room and made his way outside where Neo was waiting.  
  
"You know, regardless of how stupid Drake is, or how clueless he is you gotta remember. Drake still is a man and getting kneed in the balls hurts no matter how mature or not you are at heart," Neo lectured.  
  
"You know, Neo no matter how much you talk, I only hear 'blah blah blah, blah. Blah blah blah blah blah," Lance countered.  
  
"Yeah I know I just feel I to it's part of bein' a good friend, cause ya see--"  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bla--" Neo quickly kneed Lance on the groin, in the same fashion as Lance did Drake. Neo started to walk back into the house, "I would've got ya harder, but then you and Christine's kids might turn out wrong." Lance stood calmly then dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Our k-kids?!" Lance thought.  
  
An hour later everyone was ready to go and they made their way to...  
  
"Welcome to the Labyrinth of Nightmares, no admission to those under 10," Drake read now fully visible.  
  
"Ya know Drake for a magician you have the amazing ability to pull out horse shit," Lance commented. Drake simply stuck his tongue at Lance entered the maze. "3.....2.....1....time," Neo thought out loud. A thunderous roar exploded from the walls of the labyrinth and Drake came running out, like a three-year-old that just spotted a spider in the bathroom. Following Drake was a gigantic three-section monster. It grabbed Drake by his feet and held high in the air as he looked down on Lance, Christine, and Neo.  
  
"Who..." said Sanga  
  
"...Goes..." began Kazejin  
  
"...There?" finished Suijin.  
  
"Oh crap not..." Lance groaned  
  
"...Another of..." Christine sighed  
  
"...Of these guys." Neo shrugged. Yup you guessed it another trio that fights together and finishes each others sentences. (Sorry I couldn't help myself).  
  
"You..."  
  
"...Dare..."  
  
"...Mock us?!"  
  
They growled one after the other. "Um...Yes?" Drake said, smiling nervously. All three pieces of the Gate (not gay) Guardian gave Drake a dirty I'm gonna drop you on yer hear look so they did. "If you wish to pass this chamber, you must agree to face the danger. And if you don't like the way we rhyme, then...we'll stop," they spoke and smiled in unison. "So if you want to get in then you must either beat us in battle or..."  
  
"Or!" Lance interrupted.  
  
"I pick or!" Christine said raising her hand.  
  
"Sure why not, or," Neo said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I'll have the linguini with clams, and cheese, and ham, and...*SHMACK!* Drake shook his head and backed, back into the group. "Or what?" the mage questioned.  
  
"You must defeat us in a dancing contest, you pick the style anything except square dancing, square dancing's evil! I mean a guy shouting commands at you telling you what to do, and people shouldn't be able to talk that fast," the Gate Guardian shuttered. Giant anime style sweat drops dripped down everyone's heads, except Drake who had had a thought bubble hovering over him with the Dark Magician girl inside. Neo sighed signaling everyone to form a huddle. "So who here knows how to dance here?" Neo asked. Lance shook his head,  
  
"Nope only when I'm really drunk, and I still don't think that dance isn't necessarily PG-13," Lance put in. Christine smiled and raised her hand, "I can do this I'm a real good dancer!"  
  
"Great," Lance agreed, "Now all we're missing is a pole."  
  
"JACKASS!" Christine shouted slapping Lance across his face. Neo shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "Well I sure as Hell can't dance I can barely play DDR, I got no rhythm."  
  
"You can't play DDR shit man you must be getting old! Is that a gray hair?" Lance remarked. "Up yours! I wasn't the one hitting on Gaia at the bar afew days ago!" Neo growled. The Gate Guardian began to tap his foot,  
  
"What's the hold..."  
  
"...Up, you've got..."  
  
"...Three minutes!"  
  
"I'll dance!" Lance, Christine, and Neo all turned their heads in shock to see Drake not in his sorcerer's robe, he was black and purple sweat suit, black timberlands, all purple shades, three big golden clock medallions, and a white/purple swirl bucket hat. Everyone's jaws dropped as Drake walked up to the giant. "Heyas how's it...Dark Magic Attack! The attack bounced off the Gate Guardian and melted one of Drake clock medallions. "No my medallions!" Drake's eye filled with fire as from no where a piece of cardboard appeared in from of him.  
  
"You're ass is mine," Drake immediately jumped onto the cardboard and into a Y-axis. Turning into a backspin, with a jolt he pushed himself upward into a head spin, he spun for was seemed like hours, and you could tell he was getting dizzy. As his face started to turn green working his way down to a back slide again he kicked his feet and went into his signature windmill. In his windmill Drake starts to hover over the ground. He began to slow and landed back on his feet striking a disco pose. one hand pointed skyward with his middle finger extended.  
  
"You messed up the ending again," Neo sighed. Lance and Christine just looked at each other speechless. Drake smiled and crossed his arms giving the Gate Guardian that I'm a bad ass look. The Gate Guardian took to the cardboard and began with a Y-axis like Drake, but then went instantly to the head spin. His version of the head spin was him spinning on his head and his torso spinning the other way, with his feet doing a windmill on top. They all picked up speed all of a sudden stopped each piece facing forward.  
  
Everyone remained silent and were astonished at what they saw, except Drake who had a thought bubble with the Dark Magician girl inside stripping very slowly. "It's a tie!" the Gate Guardian smiled. "You were lucky this time now we get serious!!!"  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Next time on Of Elves and Magicians,  
  
Looks like Drake's beat from his dancing and someone needs to fill his place. Christine takes the challenge, but is she prepared to go head to head with the Gate Guardian at....DDR? Christine: Hey why do I have to take his place?! Drake: Cause I'm tired! Christine: I don't wanna take his place! Drake: Is it cause I'm black?" *SHMACK!!!* Next time on Of Elves and Magicians! "Can I Dance Too?"  
  
New Song!!!  
(This song is property of Konami blah,blah,blah)  
  
Still in my Heart  
  
Still, still in my heart  
  
Here in my heart  
  
Oh~! Still in my heart  
  
Deep in my heart  
  
Why? Why did you have to go away  
  
Always hard to stay  
  
Kiss before going over, over you  
  
Tell me, was this really true romance  
  
Or just a fantasy?  
  
I can't believe what we've been through  
  
You're hanging out with someone new  
  
Still, you're in my heart  
  
Baby, in my heart  
  
Always in my heart  
  
You'll never leave my heart  
  
Still, still you're in my heart  
  
Deep down in my heart  
  
Fill me with ecstasy  
  
Oh~! (Exactly, in my heart)  
  
Oh, baby!  
  
No, baby!  
  
Can't let you go.  
  
Or was it just a fantasy  
  
Of what I thought could be reality?  
  
Oh baby, can't you just see  
  
That I can't go on  
  
Never without you?  
  
Still, still you're in my heart  
  
Never leave my heart  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Still, still you're in my heart  
  
Always in my heart  
  
When will I ever break free? 


	8. Dance Dance for your life

Chapter.8  
  
Lord of the Dance Dance  
  
Everyone remained silent and were astonished at what they saw, except Drake who had a thought bubble with the Dark Magician girl inside stripping very slowly. "It's a tie!" The Gate Guardian smiled. "You were lucky this time now we get serious!!!"  
  
Drake fell to one knee panting heavily; apparently he didn't feel well as he kept his greenish color. And so end the story of how the Dark Magician became green.  
  
The End.  
  
And so continues Lance, Drake, Christine, and Neo's journey to the Castle of Dark Illusions. Christine rushed over and helped Drake to his feet. "Drake, Drake are you okay?" "It's not easy being green," Drake said forcing a smile. "Now let the next challenge begin!" The Gate Guardian roared holding his hands high into the air. Thunder began to roll as the winds grew restless. Finally lightning struck the Earth and from the light appeared a strange machine. Neo stared wide eyed instantly recognizing the instrument of pure evil, "No, it can't be this has to be. This is some kind of trick!" Neo turned to the Gate Guardian, teeth grit and fists clinched. "I refuse to let any of these good souls fall victim to this.this evil!!!" "Not even Drake?" Lance questioned. "No Lance, not even Drake!" "What evil resides in this machine that has stricken you into speaking such words of concern?" Christine asked still supporting Drake. "This is the next challenge accept or be Smote!" Announced the Gate Guardian. Christine handed Drake over to Lance and stepped forward. "I, Christine, will accept this next challenge no matter the evil behind it. I will over come anything in order to fulfill our mission!" Christine growled. "Christine no! You can't!" Neo called out, "Lance aren't you at all concerned for Christine's safety?!" Lance simply smiled and answered, "I don't fear for Christine's safety, she is an independent woman and her spirit is too strong to be broken. Besides, what evil can come from a game?" "Lance, if you only knew the terrors I've experienced at the hands of that infernal machine," Neo thought. There were two areas on the "stage" for the players to stand, a normal one for Christine and an enormous sized one for the Gate Guardian. Each area had four directional steps at the base, one forward, backward, left, and right. And in front of the stage there was an gigantic screen. Both the elf and the.totem pole.guy stepped onto stage and the screen lit up in a brilliant flash. "What is this thing?" Christine asked the Gate guy. "This is the ultimate test in agility, the harshest test of your dancing skills, and the latest in head bangin' music by no name artist that can't get a real job in the music business." "You mean."Christine began. "Yes, this is Dance Dance Revolution! ".huh?" said Lance and Drake. "Yes," Neo lowered his head in shame, "The machine is a "DDR" game. Drake and Lance fell under uncontrollable laughter. "WHAT?!!?" Neo growled, "This is an extremely dangerous game!" "What's gonna happen?" Lance said through his laughter, "Is she gonna trip and fall?" "Or become an orthodontist?" Drake laughed. "Chuckle all you want dumb and dumber, but you'll soon see what horrors await Christine on the dance floor, Neo shuttered.  
  
Letters ran cross the screen spelling out Dance Dance Revolution: 5th Mix. "Now you play by stepping on the arrow when it touches the silhouette of that same arrow at the top of the screen. The arrows--"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, you talk too much," Christine interrupted. Stepping on the panels she chose her first song and was dancin' up storm. Christine twist, turned, spun, and jumped, too bad she was missing every step. The song ended and the final score was Gate Guardian rank: AA having got all the steps perfect, and Christine: E having missed all the steps. "Ack! What did I do wrong?" Christine whined. "You need to watch the screen, pure dance isn't the way to play this game. You need to move to the music, but only the way that the music tells you to. Otherwise you're just wasting your time looking like one of the Three Stooges on crack.  
  
"So Lance you still confident in Christine's abilities?" Neo asked smugly. Lance stood speechless dropping Drake on his face, then he turned to Neo. "Hey Neo, can you do something about Christine's clothes?" Lance asked. "Like what? Dissolve them?" Neo responded. "I agree," Christine said turning to her friends. "Okay I'll dissolve your clothes, but I fail to see what it'll achieve," Neo sighed. "NOT THAT!!!" Christine snapped, "I need something that I won't trip over while I'm dancing, like.like pants! And while you're at it, I could use a decent top too, a."  
  
"Tank top?" Drake asked "Sure, a tank top what ever that is," Christine shrugged. "Score!" Lance and Drake thought in unison. "Alright I just point my finger and Bam," Neo said shooting a small beam at Christine. And instantly Christine was in a tank top and a pair of jeans. Checking out her new look and approving, she once again turned to the giant screen and smiled. "It's time for round two, you ready?" (FYI: DDR normally has three songs in one round). The next song started and Christine was already doing much better. "Left, right, right, up, up, jump!" Christine thought to herself hitting every note perfectly. "Move in girl," Lance yelled, "Get up Drake!" "I'm fallen and I can't get up!" Drake whined. "It's those stupid medals around your neck, retard," Lance sighed, "They look like they weigh five pounds each. "Larry, Curly, pay attention Christine's dancing her ass off and." "Shut-up!" Christine growled interrupting Neo. The Gate Guardian through the sixteenth note part began to loose the beat and his balance as well. "Oh, Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!" The giant totem pole guy fell back and landed on Drake. Christine did spare Drake a look as she finished the song. Final score: Gate Guardian: D, Christine: A. "Yaaaa! I did it! I win, I win, I win, I win, I win," Christine shouted jumping up and down. The Gate Guardian climbed to his feet and readjusted himself, twisting Suijin forward as Kazejin spun himself right side up. "You many have beaten us this round, but the final round will test your true skills," the Gate Guardian said, holding up his fist. "Drake, are you okay?" Christine yelled. "If he's dead then I get to pawn his clothes," Lance smiled. Drake was pancake flat, not moving, but showing faint signs of life.  
  
".*Fart!*.P-panekeelrs peas," he spoke face planted 4 feet in the ground.  
"Here," Neo said handing Drake a bottle a' Tylenol. "You wuss," Lance sighed as a thought bubble full of money flew away. The Gate Guardian stepped back onto the dance stage and the last song was chosen and the duel of the dance entered it last round. The song began and an uneasy wind began to blow. The Gate Guardian's middle section (Kazejin) was causing a tornado around Christine. "Hey what's this crap!?" Christine cried being lifted into the air. "He's Cheating!" Lance growled drawing his sword, holding it reverse grip. "JACK ASS!!!" Throwing his Sword as hard as he could, it pierced Kazejin with a tremendous crack! The enormous monster paused and slowly began to tip over and he reached out one arm as he collapsed on Drake. Left, Left, Right, Jump, Jump, Jump. "*Phew!* I win! Christine said raising her arms. "You did great Christine!" Lance complimented. "You think s-so.?" Christine said dropping to her knees. Lance caught her in the nick of time. "Christine! Christine!!" Lance called laying her on her back. "Say something! Christine!!!" "She'll be fine," Neo said patting Lance's shoulder, "I told you the danger, this machine drains your life force while you play causing the player to go into a temporary coma at the end. So you just need to take care of Christine until she wakes up." "When will she open her eyes again?!" Lance asked his eyes almost beginning to tear. "It differs from species to species, elves generally are out for a day to a few hundred years." Lance held Christine's head to his chest as tears ran down his cheeks. Just then Drake crawled out from under the Gate Guardian. He rose to his feet and stumbled around as if he were drunk. "With all the thoughts that I be thinkin' I could be another Lincoln if only I had a brain do doo doo doo doo doo doo." Neo sighed asking himself why he passed up that chance to teach girls gymnastics for training Lance. "Well I guess it could be worse, I could've taught Drake that duplication technique," Neo sighed again. "We need to get through that Labyrinth with or without Christine," Lance said propping Christine onto his back in a "piggy-back" position. Neo grabbed Drake by his hat and followed Lance as he began to enter the maze. "STOP where you stand!" Lance and Neo turned as the Gate Guardian climbed to his feet pulling the sword from his stomach (Kazejin's face) and threw it at Lance. Neo jumped in front of the Celtic elf and intercepted the sword, catching the blade in his teeth. "If youf mufft fink daft yo can fwin wift a chfeep fot your misfaken!" Neo smiled, spitting the sword to Lance. "You've still got one last challenge to defeat me in!" Roared the Gate guy arms crossed "I'll accept your last challenge, but only if you answer my question," Neo said "Shoot," the G.G. replied. "Alright, if one of you have to take a piss do you detach and do your business or does it all come out of Suijin?" Neo asked. ".I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that question, I get that so much you wouldn't believe it!" The G.G. sighed, one hand over his face, "Okay the thing is if me (Sanga) or Kazejin need to use the can we need to attach to Suijin and then it all runs out his mouth, and that's also where his "tidal surge" attack comes from." Neo slapped himself in a why'd I ask that question fashion and the Gate Guardian announced his final challenge. "The two of use must find two trees in the forest of equal size and chop them down with Herrings!" "Herrings.as in the fish?" Neo questioned. "Yes Herrings, now on your mark.get set.go!" With his final words the Gate Guardian ran and ran until he disappeared over the horizon. "Well, that was easy," Neo said, as a sweat drop went down his head. "To the Labyrinth!" Lance said marching onward. "Let's," Neo said looking back.  
  
To be continued. Hey Lance here, Next time on "Of Elves and Magicians". This maze seems too difficult to navigate through so Neo and I go separate ways, Neo makes it out, but I get lost and end up trapped. But there's good and bad news too, the good news is Christine is starting to show signs of waking, but the bad news. My feelings for her may force me to do something unimaginable to her before she fully wakes, see what happens next time on "Of Elves and Magicians" "Our over flowing Emotions." Be there just incase I can't control it.  
  
And so ends another chapter of O.E.A.M. I'm thinking of discontinuing this story and taking it off of Fan Fiction. What do you say, email me or tell me in a review, thanx. ~_~ -Krimson  
  
And on a lighter note an ending song (one of my personal favorites).  
  
Blue by Eiffel 65  
  
Yo listen up Here's a story about a little guy that lives in a blue world And all day and all night and everything he sees is blue just like him Inside and outside Blue his house with the blue little windows and a blue corvette And everything is blue for him and himself and everybody around Cause he ain't got nobody to listen. I'm blue da ba dee, da ba di, da ba dee, da be di I have a blue house with a blue window Blue is the color of all that I wear Blue is all the trees and all the streets are too I have a girlfriend and she is so blue Blue are the people that walk around Blue like my corvette it's in and outside Blue are all the words I say and what I think Blue are the feelings that live inside me I'm blue da ba dee, da ba di, da ba dee, da be di Inside and outside Blue his house with the blue little windows and a blue corvette And everything is blue for him and himself and everybody around Cause he ain't got nobody to listen. I'm blue da ba dee, da ba di, da ba dee, da be di 


	9. And in this labyrinth

Chapter.9

Beautiful Dreamer/

Mad (not angry) Dark Magician 

Lance, Drake, Neo, and the sleeping beauty were about four hours into the maze that was the Mystical Labyrinth and they couldn't be more lost. "Oh my goddess we couldn't be more lost," Lance sighed. He was dead tired from carrying Christine on him back, but he didn't mind it. (If you know what I mean ^__~) "Hey Neo, can we take a break since we don't seem to be getting anywhere?" He questioned. 

"Well I suppose, we seem to be getting nowhere real fast," Neo nodded. Lance propped Christine against the wall and he dropped flat on his butt. Neo sat down next to Lance and sighed, "I expected more from the Gate Guardian. His strength is beyond most and his skills are legendary, but he seemed to have Drake's stupidity."

"Speaking of that dip-shit where is he?" Lance questioned.

"Ooh, you're the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen. You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!" Drake's melodious voice rang. Standing on the top of the walls Drake sang with all his being as always, his tune perfect, and every note better than on key.

"You got to give him credit though, his voice does lift your spirit," Neo smiled, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Maybe it lifts your spirit after all you are the dancing queen," Lance joked, closing his eyes and resting his head on Christine's shoulder. Drake smiled his song going silent and his voice picking up a new tune. 

"After the sun goes down and the sky embraces the moon, the time will come. I want to stay with you forever, no matter where future leads. I want to hold you in my arms, only you can set me free. There's no such thing as tomorrow if you aren't here with me, could be my other, the one meant for me? I will confess to you before the clock strikes ten and you'll confess your love to me and we'll love…till…the end," Drake fell silent and Lance and Neo were asleep. "I have made my prediction and the future will unfold around it, be wary Lance for your love will last only if you choose Christine over your name.

Two hours later

Lance and Neo awoke and everybody was ready to get going again. "Hey Neo would you mind carrying Christine?" Lance asked.

"Fat chance she's your girlfriend Lance you carry her and I'm sure she'll let you "ride" her when she wakes up," Neo snickered, standing up and stretching. Lance growled drawing his legendary sword against Neo. In a flash their swords met and sparks flew. "You dare speak of Christine that way!?" Lance leaped on top of the wall and Neo followed after him. 

"I'm just saying what you're already thinking," Neo grinned evilly striking Lance. Lance caught the blade with his left and elbowed Neo's arm. Neo released his sword, caught it with his other hand and kneed Lance in the stomach. Lance spun, throwing Neo off his balance then grabbed Neo in a chokehold. "I don't think of Christine as a plaything to be discarded, I care deeply for her and I…I." Neo teleported from Lance's grip and held his sword to Lance's throat. 

"You, you what her?" Neo sheathed his sword and hopped down from the wall and looked down at Christine. "Lance you have taken an oath, as a 'Celtic Guardian' you must put your mission before anything and everything, even the ones you love." Neo looked at Lance then Christine then began to walk. Drake appeared from nowhere and leaned on Lance's shoulder. 

"So what are we doing next?" Drake asked.

"I don't know, you should go and follow Neo," Lance said looking into the distance. Sensing the seriousness of the situation Drake gave Lance a wedgie and ran off. Lance wanted to chase after his and beat the living shit out of him, but he didn't want to leave Christine unguarded for a second. Hopping off of the wall Lance lifted Christine onto his back, turned around and walked the opposite way of Drake and Neo. 

"So Drake you decided to follow huh?" Neo asked.

"Of course, without Lance or Christine here I can repay you for the training you put me through," Drake smiled, sinisterly uncharacteristically. Neo gave Drake an awkward stare as Drake reached for his face and began to rip it off. The skin peeled and blood poured from behind it, and with a hard pull the skin came off and his hair began to streak white. It was then that Neo saw the horror that was Drake's true face. His face was extremely pale, scarred and covered on the left with strange mark. Neo didn't speak as Drake clapped his hands together and slowly separated them, his staff forming in between them. 

"Drake are you okay? You don't seem yourself," Neo said reaching for his sword.

"It's quite the opposite my friend, this monstrosity is my true face and this is my true nature," Drake spun his staff with one hand and pointed it at Neo. "My real name is Mandrake and I am not the idiotic, pathetic, Dark Magician you know I--"

"Am Batman?" Neo smiled fully drawing his sword. Mandrake raised his staff and struck down with all him might, Neo parried in defense, but--*CHANG! CRACK!!* Neo's sword smashed in two and the tip landed point down. Looking in shock at his sword, then back at Drake err…uh…Mandrake. Mandrake gave Neo a full anime villain grin and held his staff to Neo's forehead. "Who…what are you?" Neo questioned sweat running down his head.

"I am a Mad Dark Magician and I have power over all Dark Magicians and power over you," Mandrake explained.

"So why didn't you attack me while Lance and Christine where here?" Neo questioned, stepping back.

"You would've had Lance back you up, but since you two are fighting right now this is the perfect time. He wouldn't come to help ever if you called him telepathically. And by the way don't try I've set a thirty-foot radius barrier around us. The only way to get out is to defeat me! Now prepare yourself!" Mandrake finished charging towards Neo.

"So be it!" Neo yelled rushing Mandrake.

Lance carried Christine on his back, walking down random corridors wandering around not going or getting anywhere. "Stupid Neo with his making fun of me, find a sharp object, shank him, rip his stupid jokes outta his stupid ass," Lance mumbled frustratedly. Lance and Neo were always good friends, but Lance always attacked Neo when he joked alittle too hard or annoyed him alittle too much. Lance liked being alone though it gave him time to think and to train by himself. He was with Christine however and with her unconscious he couldn't do much, but walk and complain to himself. "I wonder why I haven't seen one monster since I came here," he asked himself, almost expecting an answer. He stopped walking for a moment waiting for a roar or some kind of monstery sounding noise, but nothing. 

Making an angry chibi face he set down Christine and sighed. "You know if you were awake you could hear me complaining, but nooooo. You had to go and go into a coma, what is this? A soap opera? And why is it called a 'soap opera' anyway? I don't see any singing and I don't know of any operas where a guy falls for a girl that ends up being an alien, that's the guy's second uncle's, third cousin, twice removed. And they still somehow happen to have a normal human baby, until they wake up and realize that it's a coma fantasy!" Lance growled stomping around back and forth. "Why does this stuff only happen to me?! (And sometimes Christine)" Lance propped up against a wall and sighed again heavily looking at Christine. Still as beautiful as ever or possibly even more so in her sleep. 

Lance thought of life without her and just couldn't image things being any different. "If you never wake up, I don't know what I'll do," he whispered drooping his head down. Reaching into the pouch his wears on his belt, Lance pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a ring, nothing real fancy, it was solid gold and had three perfectly cut diamonds on top. It was so well kept you could see your reflection in it, and inside the ring was an inscription that read, "To my first and only love, Christine." Lance held the ring in his hand, closed his eyes and tried to imagine the look on Christine's face when he finally presented it to her. Her eyes would light up, she'd gasp as she gazed at it, then would look to Lance and say--

"I do," Lance heard Christine say.

Neo and Mandrake were in the heat of battle. Neo could barely do anything to Mandrake. Dodging left and right nothing he could think of was going to work. Neo did teach Drake some new skills, but he never thought he'd pick them up so quickly. Mandrake held out his staff, "Dark Magic Attack!" The bust of, well, dark magic tore through the air and Neo just barely dodge it. "You can't dodge forever," Mandrake yelled impatiently, "You will tire and the second you begin to slack I'll finish you!" 

"You many have a weapon and the skills I've taught you," said Neo as a half grin stole across his face. "But I've Knowledge and Experience on my side!" Neo held out his hand and Mandrake felt a his staff pulling away. Mandrake steadied his grip was Neo continued to pull relentlessly, but he was losing every step. In a furious burst the staff was forced from Mandrake and fly into Neo's hands. "You are strong, but without a weapon you are only half of your true potential," Neo yelled breaking the staff like a twig, then incinerating it in his hands. 

"You underestimate me if you think I need that ,tool to beat you!" Mandrake jumped into the air and hovered in place, now level with Neo. They both rushed each other and met in the center. Neo leaned back and threw a jab to Mandrake who caught it and began squeezing Neo's hand. Neo winced in pain as he felt his bones beginning to bend. Neo forced his gripped hand down pulling Mandrake with it, and Neo kneed him in the head causing him to lose his grip. Mandrake rocketed towards the Earth, but stopped an inch before and in a flash was next to Neo. Mandrake flipped backward kicking Neo upward, but before he could go anywhere Mandrake grabbed his leg. Pulling Neo down Mandrake punched Neo in the stomach, then elbowed him in the face. Neo flew into the barrier surrounding they battle area and he began to feel burning sensation all over. Mandrake hovered in front of him and pulled an "Machinegun Punch" on him. (A.N. Machinegun Punch- where you're being punched at speeds of 40 m.p.h.) Neo was taking a worse beating than a sand bag being pummeled by 8 guys with brass knuckles. Mandrake finally stopped and Neo fell to the ground with a loud crash. "You are nothing compared to my strength, speed, skill!" Mandrake snickered standing over Neo's barely breathing body. Neo looked up and began to stagger to his feet. Mandrake snickered again, "You must be going senile in your old age, I'll be glad to put you out of your misery!" Neo suddenly reached out and grabbed Mandrake by his throat, and a strange energy began to push its way into Mandrake. Mandrake began to stagger himself as an immense pain shot through his body, the pain almost consumed his when his legs gave way and he collapsed. "W-what have you done to me?!" Mandrake demanded weakly. Neo smiled widely, now standing as if nothing had happened.

"I cast a spell on you."

"You lie! No spell could heal you completely and, argh! Force me to submission," Mandrake yelled the markings on his faces beginning to melt off.

"No spell you know of, I cast 'Share the Pain' on you. You now feel everything I do right now," Neo smiled sinisterly. Mandrake's hair streaked back to purple and his face was back to normal. Drake was back, but Neo could see he was beaten to within a centimeter of his life. Neo was trained to withstand pain about five time that of Drake, so Neo would be well come tomorrow. Drake however would need some serious medical attention. Neo lifted Drake as the barrier surrounding him. "Now I need to find Lance, and the way out of this shit hole," Neo thought.

"What did you say?!" Lance yelled looking to Christine. 

"..."

"Huh?" waving his hand in front of Christine's face Lance noticed that she wasn't awake, just talking in her sleep. "Phew! Damn girl gimmie a heart attack!" Lance sighed in relief, putting the ring back in the box and putting it in his pouch. Lance shook his head still alittle startled from the "I do" incident. He looked at Christine and leaned close to her. Closer and closer still until he could feel her breath on his, closing his eyes Lance kissed Christine firmly on the lips. He felt himself grow weak for a second, then he reluctantly pulled away. Opening his eyes he saw Christine was glowing a golden shine. "Christine?" He whispered raising to his feet. The glow faded and Christine began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was Lance, who looked like he was in shock. 

"Huh? *yawn!* Lance?" she said rubbing her eyes, What am I doing here?" Lance didn't speak, but dropped to his knees and embraced Christine.

"Never do that again," Lance said, tears running down his cheeks. Christine didn't understand, but she hugged him back and replied,

"Alright." Lance slowly let her go and looked into her eyes, smiling. Christine wiped his tears and smiled back. "Lance?" She whispered moving closer to him.

"Yes?" He replied moving closer to her. They both closed their eyes moving ever closer to each other.

"Lance..."

"Christine..."

"HEY you two!" Neo shouted. Lance jumped back a smashed his head on the wall and Christine turned her head away from Neo blushing. "So looks like Christine woke up, huh?" Neo smiled.

"Oww! Shit my head! What're you doing here?" Lance questioned.

"Well after you turn this corner the maze ends, don't tell me you gave up right here!" Neo laughed lightly.

"What!?" Lance yelled looking around the corner seeing the exit leading to a vast plain of flowers, "Holy shit, it is the exit!" Jumping to his feet Lance grabbed Christine. "Come on! Onward to free--" Lance paused looking back to see he accidentally had grabbed Christine's breast. "--dom, oh crap..."

"I'll freedom YOU!!!" Christine growled as both her and Lance broke into a sprint. Neo chuckled alittle following after the two love birds. 

"And the destined two ran through the flowers as the girl threw her shoe at the boy, both laughing as they went," Neo thought.

To Be Continued...

So ends another Of Elves and Magicians, thanks to all those loyal fans out there who continue to support my odd sense of humor/action/and romance. There are only about 5 chapters left, I hope you stay tuned. I update monthly so the next one should be around, October 23rd or so.

Next time on O.E.A.M. Lance, Drake, and Christine say their final good-byes to Neo as he heads home. The wandering trio end up in a place known as "the town forgotten by time", incidentally Drake's home. And Drake reunites with him girlfriend the Dark Magician Girl! But not all's well in the town forgotten by time, when Drake disappears. It'll take Lance, Christine, and Drake's girlfriend to find him, it's gonna be a night to remember! Next time on Of Elves And Magicians! Until next time!

Ending theme to Endless Waltz 

(Translated) 
    
    I feel your love reflection
    In your eyes as they gaze back into mine
    Writing a distant, neverending story
    

As if throwing off the sadness and pain, I flap my wings, and in my heart, I spread wide the wings of courage that you've given to me
    
    Ah... I want to feel the beat of this irreplaceable love
    so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening.

I feel your love reflection 

passionately uniting our dreams into one, in our youth, we seek each other out, without being afraid of our own faults!!
    
    I feel your love reflection
    In your eyes as they gaze back into mine
    Writing a distant, neverending story
    

We quietly express our overflowing emotions with our bare skin, as if to embrace the strength to be gentle... 

Ah... Aa, I want to hold my head up high, And lithely go beyond this violent era! 

I feel your love reflection

The truth that we share As long as we exchange kisses, we don't need anything else anymore!!

I feel your love reflection 

We'll stand firm and fight, believing in the passion we'll never give up. It's our neverending story 

I feel your love reflection

passionately uniting our dreams into one, in our youth, we seek each other out, without being afraid of our own faults!! 

I feel your love reflection 

In your eyes as they gaze back into mine Writing a distant, neverending story


	10. Demi and Drake

Chapter.10

Some Magicians have all the Luck 

Lance, Christine, Neo, and the back-to-normal Drake were lost in a thick fog. They we've been lost for days and hunger was setting in. "Holy Crap I so damn hungry!" Lance moaned.

"Well look on the bright-side," Drake smiled.

"What bright-side?!" Lance snapped, "I'm hungry, I'm tired, we're lost in this fuckin' fog and you're conscious! And if you value your pathetic existence in any way I suggest you piss off and shut your stupid ass up!!!"

"…" Drake hung his head in shame.

"Please, boys get along this isn't the time to be fighting with each other, right Neo?" Christine smiled nervously turning to Neo.

"They c'n rip each other's throats out for all I care," Neo said bluntly.

"That's all I needed to hear," Lance smiled cracking his knuckles. Lance lunged at Drake, the Dark Magician sided stepped him and looked around. "You dress wearing freak! Fight me!" Lance yelled jumping to his feet.

"I know where we are," Drake smiled looking at his friends.

"Bull-shit, you're as lost as the rest of us!" Lance growled. Drake didn't pay the enraged elf any attention as he took one step to his left and raised his hands.

"Hey," Drake yelled into the fog, "Lower the walls! 

"Who demands it?" a voice echoed from nowhere. Lance, Christine, and Neo scanned around them, but didn't see anything.

"Great trick Drake, I didn't know you knew ventriloquism," Christine smiled. Lance gave Christine an 'are you crazy' look replying,

"You know from an elf, you the amazing ability to spit out horse crap." Christine was about to slap Lance when Drake interrupted replying to the hidden voice,

"I am Dark Magician, first class AA, Drake Alastar Catalano! (his whole name)

"Raising the gates!" The voice replied.

"Alastar, Catalano?" Neo, Lance, and Christine asked in unison.

"Yup yup, Alastar being the name of a famous dark magician in my family, and Catalano cause I'm part black! Drake is just my nickname." Before any of Drake's (very) confused friends could answer, a city literally from nowhere began to appear before their very eyes. Its walls had to be 100 feet tall at the least and it stretched as from as the eyes could see, which was about 20 feet in the fog, but it was Reeeeal big trust me. They all stood in front of the main gate and the gate began to lift revealing an opening. Drake turned to his friends and spread out his arms wide, "Welcome my friends to The Town Forgotten by Time!" They all ventured into the vast city, there was no fog inside and towering buildings surrounded every corner and people fill the streets. 

"Wow, what a lovely place!" Christine thought, gazing at all the marvelous structures and strange sights. Neo shook his head and tore open a portal and began to go through when Christine grabbed his arm. "Neo where are you going?" 

"This is as far as I can go you've all mature…enough to make it from here. I need to go home and take a long nap see you later," Christine released her grip and Neo disappeared through the portal. 

"Good-bye Neo," Christine shed a single tear and continued taking in the sights. While completely unaware that Lance was trying his luck with all the magician chics. (WARNING to all male readers: The following pick-up lines are not to be used, unless you want your ass kicked)

"Hey girl, is that a ham or your ass?" Lance asked a magician of faith. *SMACK!* Lance sees another girl, "Excuse me I dropped my number can I have yours?" The girl smiled and walked away. Spotting another magician girl, "How about we go back to my place for pizza and sex?"

"No!" The girl yelled slapping Lance so hard his helmet spun.

"Why not," asked the Celtic elf, "You got something against pizza?" Seeing yet another girl, "WOW, are those real?" Lance questioned staring down the girl's rack.

"What do you think you ass wipe?" Christine growled tapping her foot. Lance looked up slowly and to his horror,

"Oh, heh heh, h-hi Christine," he stuttered, raising his head to Christine's eye level.

"They're real, and you'll never see them," Christine smiled. Lance, sighing in relief, approached a Dark Magician Girl and turned on the sexy.

"Hey, do you have a band aid?" Lance asked her.

"No, why?" She questioned.

"Cause I scraped my knee falling for you," he said checking her out, "So hows about I take you out from a romantic steak dinner?"

"I'm a vegetarian," she replied placing one hand one her hip.

"Then how about you and me go out for a drink?" he tried again.

"Nope, I'm clean and sober," she smirked.

"Then how about sex?" Lance said with a half smiled, pointing down.

"I'm a lesbian," the Dark Magician girl smiled.

"I think I liked being an opera singer better," Lance thought.

"Demi?!" Drake shouted pushing Lance in to Christine.

"Oh my goddess! Drake?!" Shouted the Magician Girl, running up to Drake hugging him tightly forcing her tongue into his mouth. Lance's jaw dropped and Christine smacked him on the back of the head. Drake pulled Demi way and smiled,

"Demi, it's good to see you again. So how's that whole life-in-the-lost-city-thing working for you?" 

"It's real lonely," Demi said in a depressed voice. Drake took her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"What happened to all those other Dark Magicians that are all over you?" Drake asked. Demi shook her head smiling,

"Drake when I was five I said I'd love only you for all my life and I still only have eyes for you. Come on, let's all go to my place and you can rest."

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE A LESBIAN!!!" Lance yelled his fist clutched tightly, with a huge anime anger vein bulging out of his head. Drake and Demi started walking ignoring Lance. Lance turned to Christine moping. "She said she was a lesbian."

"I think I should turn gay just cause you're pissing me off right now!" Christine snapped running and catching up with Drake and Demi. Lance sighed a painful 'I'm all alone' sigh and followed after the others from a safe distance.

The group stopped in front of this gigantic mansion that stretched for a mile surrounded by a vast fence, "Welcome to the Spencer Estate! Amazing what kind of stuff you can find for sale on E-bay, huh?" Demi smiled pointing to her home. Both Lance and Christine stood shocked, but Drake as usual, replied in an idiotic way,

"Great googa mooga!" Drake yelled.

"I know it's gigantic!" Christine said in surprise.

"No," Drake whispered leaning closer to Christine, "No, Demi just grabbed my ass." Christine giggled childishly,

"I think she really likes you Drake."

"Yeah," Lance butted in, "Maybe you'll get some booty tonight."

"I'd say the same for you but, we both know that ain't gonna happen," Drake joked uncharacteristically. Lance was a second from drawing his sword on Drake before the gates began to part. They all walked to the front door of the mansion and Demi threw open the doors revealing a vast hall, stain glass windows where every where and they cast their marvelous lights down onto a velvet red carpet, that ran across the marble made floor. Enormous columns held the ceiling in place from where three breathe taking chandeliers, each more beautiful than the last. They were all covered in diamonds, sapphires, and other rare precious stones and suspended by gold woven into a thin sturdy wire. Two staircases on each side of the hall spiraled upward to a connecting bridge with an ivory-gold rail. The ceiling was at least 40 feet up, and there wasn't one speck of dust anywhere. Demi smiled kissing Drake on the cheek, "You know Drake," she whispered seductively, "My room is so big and I was wondering if you could keep me company to night."

"Okay," Drake shrugged totally unaware that Demi was coming on to him.

"You can share the bed with me and we could fool around," Demi winked at Drake making her way to the stairs, "I'll be waiting!" she shouted climbing the stairs, entering the room on the left. Drake turned to Lance and Christine and gave his usual smile. 

"See isn't Demi a nice girl?" Drake asked. Lance growled not able to comprehend how absolutely clueless Drake was.

"Yes, Demi is a nice girl Drake," Christine smiled.

"Why the Hell don't I get meet any 'nice' girls?" Lance thought, his head dropping down in self-pity. Shooting a look at Christine, Lance's head suddenly filled with ideas I'm not allowed to get away with in a PG-13 rating. "Maybe this won't be a total waste, this might be my lucky night to."

"Not if the Universe depended on it," Christine said in a dead seriousness looking at Lance.

"Crap," Lance said dropping his head again.

"But," Christine started beginning to blush, "If you don't mind I do wish to share a room with you, I don't have a good feeling about this place." Lance looked up in complete surprise, just staring at Christine. Christine noticed he was staring and turned away, "Don't look at me, I can feel myself blushing!" She shouted. Just then a man in a tuxedo walked up to Lance and Christine,

"Shall I show you to your rooms maim and sir?" He asked with a serious, but emotionless face.

"The lady wishes to stay with me," Lance stated.

"Madam?" The man asked.

"Y-yes, it's true," Christine said all flustered.

"This way then," the man said turning and walking toward the stairs. Christine followed and Lance tapped Drake on the shoulder.

"Hey Drake."

"Hm?"

"If you do score tonight I may just begin to respect you," Lance smirked walking after Christine.

"Trust me Lance," Drake thought, " This night will hold many surprises for all of us." Drake looked at the door where Demi went in and walked to the door on his left entering a giant dining hall.

"What took you?" Demi shouted happily sitting at the far end. 

Lance and Christine entered their room it was the size of a pro basket ball court and just as wide. One bed in the center and all the comforts of home surrounding it, pool table, punching bags, shelves of books spanding the of the wall, and barrels upon, bottles, upon cases of rare wine, beer, and anything containing even the smallest amount of alcohol. "Christine slap me I think I've died and gone to heaven," Lance said falling weak kneed at the sight of all the booze. Christine, though, also fell into a state of speechlessness seeing all the books that lined the walls.

"If you require anything else to make your stay more comfortable don't hesitate to call," said the tuxedo man leaving the room. Lance raised to his feet running and jumping on the bed.

"Oh my God this bed is damn soft," Lance yelled, feeling himself sinking into the mattress.

"Gasp! Lance, get off that bed instantly!" Christine shouted. Lance gave her the finger and kicked off his shoes, grabbing on of the pillows placing it under his head. Christine sighed walking over to the bed, hoping on it, and climbing on top of Lance. "You know Lance, we will be sharing this bed."

"Yeah great, huh?" Lance said, try to sound sexy.

"But you know what would make it even better?" Christine asked lowering herself onto Lance.

"What?" Lance questioned, placing his hand on Christine's back pulling her even closer.

"If you would, take a shower," Christine grinned rolling off of Lance. Lance sat up and looked at Christine who was trying to hold back her laughter.

"That's hell'a cold blue girl," Lance sighed getting off the bed. Walking to the door at the far end of the room labeled hot spring. Lance plops himself down in the steaming water resting against the side of the pool. The spring itself was maybe 50 feet wide and the same across. It was at least five feet deep and the heat was soothing the body as will as the soul. Lance sighed picking up a bar of soap and started scrubbing. "Sigh. Well, Christine may be riding my ass about my hygiene, but at least she cares enough."

"No, no I don't think that's it," Lance hear Christine say from behind him. Lance bolted a look around him hoping to see Christine completely naked, but to his misfortune she too was wearing a towel. "So I see someone's thinking of me, how sweet," She joked settling into the hot spring, next to Lance. Catching Lance giving her a hard stare she turned away sticking up her nose. "Don't get any funny ideas, I'm only bathing with you cause I don't want to smell like you." She said coldly. 

"Hey Christine, you ever watch 'Those Who Hunt Elves'?" Lance asked smirking devilishly.

"I've heard of it, why?" Christine questioned.

"You know what Junpei does when ever he sees an elf?"

"What?" Christine said starting to feel concerned. 

"Thought you'd never ask," Lance said standing up. In a flash Lance tore off Christine's towel, small pieces of ripped fabric flying everywhere. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!" Christine screamed covering herself as well as she could running out of the spring.

"Demi what are you doing here?" Drake asked in surprise.

"I know your stomach comes before most things, but I can relate so LET EAT!" Shouted the Dark Magician Girl. Drake pulled up a seat next to Demi and the tuxedo man appeared out of nowhere with two silver platters covered by a sliver lid, go fig. He placed them on the table in front of the two magicians and left to tend to other matters. Demi lifted the lid and under it was the biggest juiciest piece of steak you'd ever seen drenched on steak sauce, with a piece of parsley on top. Drake lifted his plate and there was,

"A teriyaki chicken rice bowl!" Drake yelled like an excited kid on Christmas. Demi and Drake without hesitation started scarfing down the food like there was no tomorrow. "Good food!" Drake managed to say in between him flinging the food into his mouth and chewing. 

"Can't talk now eating," Demi said still chewing a huge chunk of meat. Neither said a word until their plates were empty. "Feel good? *Burp!*" Demi asked licking her lips slowly.

"I-I feel," Drake placed his hand on his head, "I feel strange.

"Really?" Demi questioned rhetorically, placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands. Drake's body began to feel tense and his head began to fill with thought he would never have imaged before. He looked to Demi with confusion and some other emotion he hadn't felt yet. "What did you do to me?" Drake asked suddenly falling out of his chair. The Dark Magician Girl got up and knelt down next to him calmly,

"My dear, dear Drake. I love you and when you left from our city twenty years ago, I was heart broken." Her expression quickly changed to a dead seriousness. "Ever since I could remember for every birthday I wished you'd show up and we could be together again. I have given up all hope until I heard your voice from the gates. And when I saw you, you reminded me why I fell for you those many years ago; it was because of your pure heart, I could sense it then and I still do now." Demi rose to her feet and Drake did too both with their eyes gazing deep into the others. "Drake, I don't want to just be your friend, I don't want to just walk with you, I don't want to just share a dinner with you. I want to be as close to you as I can be," Demi stated, beginning to cry. Drake grabbed Demi's arms with his hands tightly, and kissed her. He heart at last releasing the feelings he never knew he had for Demi. They escaped to their room and took to each other, hugging and kissing with a furious passion. (Use your imagination for the sex scene, [that's right sex scene, with Drake] I can't get away with it on a PG-13 rating)

Lance walked out of the hot spring smellin' all clear and fresh, wearing a towel around his waist. Christine was lying down on the bed wearing a baggy shirt maybe size or two too big and gym short. She was reading a book, but Lance didn't pay any attention as he walked towards a closet looking to changing into some pajamas. Throwing open the doors the closet was filled with dresses all either white, pink, and purple. Lance's head turned slowly toward Christine with a rusty creaking noise. "Where'd you put all the clothes!?" Lance growled the fire of hell in his eyes.

"Why, they're right in front of you," Christine said licking her thumb turning to the next page in her book.

"You know what I mean! Where're all the guy clothes!"

"There were none to begin with, this is a girl's room, however." Christine said looking up from his book. "I do know where your clothes are."

"Then where are they? Tell meeee!" Lance threatened shaking his fist. Christine smiled and held up Lance's pouch, the one he had his ring hidden in. He eyes opened wide and words escaped him for a moment. "Did you look inside there?" Lance demanded, trying to stay calm.

"I can see you beginning to sweat from here," Christine said, buttoning and unbuttoning the pouch. "What could be in here?" 

"Christine, don't look in there!" Lance shouted. But Christine didn't listen and opened the pouch and reached inside. "NO!" Lance ran and jumped into the air his towel flying off. Christine pulled out the ring box when her attention shifted to Lance (pant-less, hee hee). She dropped the small box and Lance snatched it.

"Dear God, Lance put on your towel!" Christine yelled, her hands over her eyes. Lance wrapped the bed sheets around himself just as Christine peeked through her hands. "Lance are you insane!? What is in that box that's so important you'd be forced to 'reveal' yourself to me!?"

Hesitating for a moment Lance shot an "I'm sorry" look at Christine.

"Well?" Christine demanded.

"It's a ring," Lance replied closing his eyes. He knew he couldn't hold it in any longer, so he hopped off the bed and got on one knee. Christine saw him like that and was breathless for a moment. "Christine, I--" *Thud!* Just then it sounded like something slammed against the east wall of Christine and Lance's room. They both paused and hurried over to placing their ears against the wall. Listening very closely they could almost make out the noise, but couldn't quite place the sounds. "Alright I'm curious I'm going next door," Lance said hurrying out the door. Five seconds later. Lance burst through the door knocking it off its hinges, his hand over his eyes. "OH MY GOD! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!!" He screamed, running directly to the booze. He popped open two bottles and began to drink as if his sanity depended on it. 

"Lance what's wrong?!" Christine asked almost reluctantly. Lance growled at her opening another bottle. "You should slow down and tell me what you saw." Lance just pointed to the door and Christine walked out heading to the next room. Twenty seconds later re-entered her room very slowly and Lance was still drinking up a storm. He tossed her a can of beer and she caught it and tossed it back. "Stronger, much stronger," Christine said standing up the door, then magically sealing it as best she could. Lance held up a bottle of Russian vodka. Christine grabbed it took on drink and collapsed. 

"She sure can't *hiccup!* hold her liquors," Lance said, taking Christine placing her on the bed. He covered her and he laid himself down too.

Demi was out like light and Drake was wandering the halls of her vast home, "Demi's got what she wanted, Lance and Christine are probably asleep." Drake opened a door that lead back to the main hall, he was on the floor level. He heard chain dragging on the floor behind him; he turned his head and froze in fear. Before he could make a sound the thing knocked him unconscious.

"You never should've came here," said the 

"DRAKE!!!" Lance, Christine, and Demi shouted waking up in their beds. They all ran out and met each other in front of the others room. Christine was in her gym shorts and baggy shirt. Lance was wearing the bed sheets toga style, and Demi was in, well, the same thing as Lance.

"Where's Drake!?" Demi yelled at Lance and Christine.

"I don't know," Christine said looking around.

"Shit my head hurt," Lance said, being somewhere between drunk and a hangover. They all heard a loud crashing noise from the main hall and they all ran down to investigate. Once they reached the main hall they all gasped at the sight they saw. There stood a tall dark magician, his skin was a dark blue, he wore a big hat even goofier than Drake's, and his hair was tied into three-foot long dreadlocks, but Drake was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my God," Demi whispered. The magician smiled and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Ass right there freeze hole!" Lance shouted, now in hangover mode. The magician stopped in front of Demi.

"Where's Drake!" Demi demanded slapping the magician.

"I am Drake," the man answered in a melancholy voice. (Fear my vast vocabulary!) Demi looked into his eyes and gasped stepping back slowly. "Demi, please understand I," Drake attempted to explain. But Demi ran disappearing into the darkness of the mansions shadows, a trail of tears flowing from her eyes.

"What's her problem?" Christine asked.

"Come on guys," Drake said hanging his head, beginning to cry himself. Without a word from either Lance or Christine they gathered their things and left the Spencer Estate, the town forgotten by time, and Demi. The gates lifted and the three left the city, not sparing it a second glance. They soon came upon the Castle of Dark Illusions and they stood still for a moment, looked to each other nodded and continued on.

To Be Continued

Hey, how's it going? Krimson here, next time on "of elves and magicians" Lance, Drake, and Christine have finally begin their assault on the Castle of Dark Illusions. Just before they reach the main chambers they're separated and run into their counter-parts. The first battle is between Lance and Saturos don't miss the next exciting chapter. 

And now the ending song!

More Than Words

(Dedicated to Drake and Demi)

Looking up at the sky alone

I remember how much I loved you

I watch the dusk as it becomes twilight 

I was young, pretending nothing could hurt me 

When I think of it now, I sigh

When I close my eyes

I see I was the one with the closed heart

Slowly becoming distant and vanishing away

I was lonely, and now

I can find no words or imagine my happiness

I left you for all the wrong reasons 

Please forgive me

I'd laugh at friendship, say it was an illusion, a fantasy

I've had so many chances for happiness

But I stayed alone and clod

I was frozen outside, but my heart kept me warm

By the mere thought of you and I together

You are my everything, even now

Though I can't say "I Love you"

I still want you here beside me 

Now and forever

I never said good-bye to you 

Because I didn't want to see you cry

The real me is ignorant and foolish

But you still accepted me as I am

Come back to me

I want you here with me 

I never meant to hurt you


	11. Saturos and Lance: One Last Time

Chapter.11

Return to the Castle of Dark Illusions:

Show Down, Lance or Saturos?

Lance, Christine, and Drake stood at the north wall gazing in amazement at how such a small castle could bring so much evil into the world. Lance looked to Christine and nodded. Then they both turned to Drake and waited for him comply, he did have a new look and was unusually quite. Drake slowly turned his head toward Lance and Christine, and simply said, "Do these clothes make me look gay?" Christine looked at Lance and smiled, "Same old Drake!" They all smiled and began to map their plan of attack. Lance hated any idea that didn't involve just running in and killing anything that moved, but considering what happened to Christine last time he decided to do the smart thing. 

"Christine wait here I'll get us in!" Lance ordered drawing his sword running toward the Castle of Dark Illusions. 

"Lance you dumbass, wait!" Christine yelled, but it was to late. The Celtic Guardian hadn't taken four steps before hands broken free from the ground and grabbed him, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What's this shit?!" Lance yelled raising his sword to strike the hands. But before he could the ground began to rumble and his was thrown off his feet, and an army of Giant Orcs. Christine shrieked in terror and raised her magical defensive shield. The Giant Orcs had the group surrounded and out numbered about ten for each of our heroes. "I like them odds," Lance smirked hacking off one of the hands that held him down. He then reached down, pulled out the other hand and threw it at an advancing orc. The hand slapped one of the orcs in the face, letting out a demonic cry; it swung its club in a blind fury striking another orc in the head. The two orcs began to attack each other, but the others continued on their rampage. Lance gripped his sword tightly in his left and dashed forward. "Elven Arcanum!"

Drake stood perfectly still as the Giant Orcs surrounded him. "I don't suppose we could settle this over a game of yu-gi-oh?" One giant orc smashed his club into Drake's face, and it splintered as the magician stood there unaffected. "Alright then I guess it's my turn," Drake said calmly. A powerful shockwave burst from him and knocked all the orcs around him off their feet. His eyes began to glow a dark purple and Drake began shooting energy blasts from his eyes. Spinning quickly in a circle he hit all of the orcs. Drake smiled and winked just as the orcs turned to dust. "Oh, oh now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, cause you're no welcome anymore! Aren't you the one who tried to hurt me with your vibe, you think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die! Oh no not I! I will survive. Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive." 

As Drake began so sing disco songs and do the electric slide, (old school dance) Christine's barrier was holding, but just barely. "You can't keep this up forever," she whispered under her breath. The orc's clubs struck relentlessly on Christine's shield grew weaker and weaker with every hit. The orc suddenly stopped their attack and collapsed. Christine knew that orcs, no matter how strong, have no endurance. They can only attack for so long before they lose all their stamina, and are left completely helpless. Christine didn't hesitate in lowering her shield and launching her attack, "Mystic Jubilee!" A brilliant flash of lights and crackling explosions swallowed the orcs, in an instant the lights faded and there was nothing left of the monsters. Christine exhaled heavily and fell down. "That could've been worse," she joked.

"Elven Arcanum!" Lance yelled holding his sword high over his head. Disappearing in a flash, the elven warrior appeared and just as quickly behind the orcs. Lance calmly sheathed his sword and closed his eyes; the orc turned around quickly and raised their clubs. Lance opened one eye and shot a glance in their direction. "No," he said. The orcs suddenly paused and exploded in a spray of crimson blood and pieces of muscle flying in every direction. "I'm sorry was I supposed to give you a chance?" Lance smiled his grin more evil than usual. 

Christine climbed to her feet and looked around, "Is everyone alright?"

"I use to own a lemon aid stand, it was call black magic brew!" Drake smiled making a peace sign.

"There should've been more!" Lance pouted crossing his arms. Christine giggled at Lance's immaturity, but then was hit with a thought.

"Um, guys?"

"What?" Lance and Drake said in unison.

"How are we supposed to get to the castle? It's floating a few thousand feet in the air…" Both Lance and Drake opened their mouths to answer Christine's question, but realized they didn't know the answer. All three crossed their arms and formed a little triangle.

"BRAIN STORM!!!" The trio shouted, raising their right arms.

"I know we could research the Book of Secret Arts for a levitation or even a flight spell!" Christine said.

"I don't think so," Lance cut in, "none of us could hold the spell long enough to get all of us there safely. I know we could use my Legendary Sword and it's magical powers to send the castle crashing into the ground!!" Lance shouted pointing his sword directly at the castle.

"Lance…" Christine interrupted.

"SILENCE!" The elf demanded, "I will topple the Castle of Dark Illusions!!!" 

"Lance…" Christine tried again.

"Silence weakling!" Lance yelled.

"WHAT did you call me?" Christine questioned, clinching her fist. Lance lowered his sword and turned his sight to Christine,

"Um………………w-weakling?"

"That's what I thought," Christine said calmly.

**__**

SCHMAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

The force from Christine's Omni-Slap knocked Lance off his feet and left a red handprint on his face. "As I was saying," Christine began, "Lance you have the magical properties of MAYONASSE!!! And the only thing men are stronger than women in is smell!" Drake lift up his arm and took a quick sniff, then walked over to Christine and smelt her neck.

"Hey, she's right, we STINK!" Drake said, as of he was proud of smelling of B.O. and teriyaki sauce.

"Well," Christine sighed helping Lance to his feet, "I guess we can't reach the castle." Drake shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Tsk tsk tsk, if only we had a sack of potatoes," he stated.

"We've got…"

"…Your potatoes…"

"…Right here!" Three familiar voices shouted. The three (Lance, Drake, and Christine) looked around, but the source of the voices couldn't be found. Suddenly three potatoes came flying out of nowhere. Lance caught one and crushed it in his hand, Christine grabbed another and took a bite out of it,

"Hey, It's baked!" And the third one hit Drake square in the nuts. Drake stood still for a moment then fell backward his hands over groin. Three silhouettes appeared and took for as, who else? Everyone's favorite karaoke singing, break dancin', beat boxin', magnetically charged warriors the Magnet Bros.

"Alpha!" Lance shouted as they both drew their swords and saluted each other.

"Beta," Christine said both of them bowing to each other then hugging, laughing happily.

"Grandma?" Drake questioned his vision beginning to clear. Gamma just looked down at the magician, then up to he brothers,

"Hey Alpha, Beta, I owe you 15 power cells. I was wrong it was possible for Drake to look even gayer than he already did!" Alpha and Beta's attention quickly turned to Drake who was now climbing to his feet. And the two magnet bros. Stood in disbelief at what they saw.

"HOLY…" Alpha yelled.

"…SHIT!" Beta finished.

"Yeah, he turned into the Black Chaos Mage. So Drake," Gamma began to ask, "what's with the bondage-type clothing? You downing a walk on role in a hentai series?"

"Yup right after this fic is finished!" Drake smiled. Lance and Christine's jaws dropped as Drake continued to smile.

"Okay," Lance said throwing up his hand, "This is getting us no where! Alpha, Beta, Gamma, did you come here to help or throw potatoes at us?"

"To help of course," Alpha said.

"To aid in your journey," Beta smiled.

"To kick Drake's ass until he fights back…and to assist," Gamma side kicking Drake in the stomach, then joining his brothers. 

"So how do you plan on helping us?" Christine asked respectfully. The three magnet brothers turned to each other and nodded back and forth. Then in an explosion they broke into pieces and reformed as the mighty Valkyrion The Magna Warrior! "Oh, I get it! Valkyrion can fly and can give us a lift to the castle!" Christine stated.

"Correct, now we've already wasted most of this chapter on the ground so let's get airborne!" Valkyrion yelled pointing skyward. Christine jumped on the back of Val's neck and Lance sat behind Christine. "Not coming?" Val asked Drake. Drake shook his head and began to fly ahead to the castle. "Hey!" Valkyrion yelled giving chase. 

Status: 900 feet and climbing

Drake was zooming through the air at an insane speed and Valkyrion was having trouble keeping up. "What's wrong?" Drake asked, "You can't keep up with me? I thought you where the BIG BAD Manga warrior."

"You dare mock us!?" Valkyrion yelled, picking up his speed.

"Damn straight!" Lance yelled, kicking Valkyrion.

"Men and their competitions," Christine sighted leaning back, resting on Lance. "I hope the worst is behind us, I can take much more of this," Christine thought to herself. The quite trip was suddenly disturbed as hundreds of terrible roars thundered through the air. 

"Dragons!" Drake yelled slowing his speed so he was flying next to Valkyrion. Everyone looked to the castle and a dark cloud began to descend from it. 

"What's that?" Lance said standing up drawing his sword, "Some sort of evil cloud?"

"That's not a cloud, Lance," Christine growled. 

"She's right," Valkyrion said drawing his sword, "It's a swarm of dragons!"

The trio and Valkyrion soon got a better view of the coming attackers. Surprisingly the dragons were all Spear Dragons. And leading them was the legendary Dark Blade riding his faithful beast, Kiryu. "Ymir! (Pronounced ee-mere)" Lance yelled. Drake opened fire on the approaching dragons striking them with a terrifying accuracy. Flying off in one direction the dragons followed Drake and the Dark Blade and the Celtic Guardian were staring each other down. "Ymir, never thought I'd see you again," Lance sneered.

"Lance, I never thought I'd see you either. I can see Saturos wasn't able to keep your sorry ass under control. Well, it doesn't matter! I will kill you and revive Saturos. We will go forth and pillaging and killing once again!"

"I WON"T LET YOU!!!" Lance yelled jumping off Valkyrion. Then he realized that there wasn't anything to stand on and tried running back to Valkyrion. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww…………

THUD!

"Same old Lance," everyone sighed. (Including Ymir) There was a sudden flash like a green lightning bolt that flew from the ground and struck Ymir's Dragon. It was Lance, he'd jumped from the ground sword drawn and sliced through the Kiryu. Lance continued to rocket skyward toward the castle and Ymir fell only to copy Lance's move exactly. Valkyrion followed close behind, Christine holding on for dear life. 

Else where Drake was chasing the Spear Dragons that had attacked the others earlier. "Fly faster, FASTER!!!" Drake yelled pointing his staff at the dragons, firing off shot after shot of Chaos Blasts. The dragons were soon all gone (since half the chapter isn't finished), and Drake flew back towards the castle. "Draky, Draky, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind! Yeah, go Draky!" 

Lance landed safely at the ledge of the castle, staggering alittle he stood in wait for Ymir. And as Predicted Ymir landed twenty feet in front of him, then drew his sword. "Just like old times, eh?" Ymir said.

"Just," Lance smirked. There was a slight pause then the to warriors dashed forward striking each other, samurai-style. Standing perfectly still, their back facing the other, they both waited. Valkyrion and Christine finally landed on the castle and saw the two warriors. Lance, all of a sudden, felt a powerful pain in his chest and dropped to the ground. The Dark Blade then took the opportunity and lunged towards Christine his sword high in the air. "Christine!" Lance yelled, throwing his sword with all his strength, directly at the blue elf. 

Christine put her arms up in defense and waited for the attack. After a few seconds Christine opened her eyes saw Ymir standing in front of her with Lance's sword sticking out through his gut. "S-so, I see what defeated, Sat-ur-os," Ymir whispered to Christine as he collapsed to his knees. Christine didn't hesitate in running to Lance's side to check if he was okay. 

"Lance, Lance are you okay?" Christine asked raising his head and resting it on her lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine never been better! Ha ha ha, I'm just pullin' your chain I'm gonna die," Lance said his eyes beginning to close slowly, as his skin started to turn pale.

"Not as long as I'm still breathing!" Christine yelled closing her eyes and placing her hands over her heart. She took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed Lance. His lips were so cold Christine got the chills as her lips met his. Christine sat up and touched her lips as Lance took a deep breath and opened his eyes. 

"I'm, not dead?" Lance sat up and looked at Christine, "I'm not dead! Why am I not dead, I thought I was dead, but you're here. Oh God you died too?! Hey then this must be heaven!" Lance yelled, "wait why is m breath minty?"

"You're not dead you where about to die, but I gave you a 'push' in the other direction. Consider it a gift for saving my life," Christine smiled.

"Gift of the Mystical Elf?" Lance thought remembering back to his days when he trained with Neo.

(Flashback)

"Lance, have I ever told you about the legend of the 'Gift of the Mystical Elf'?" Neo asked.

"No, what would that be? A lap dance?" Lance joked.

"No, it's not a lap dance," Neo sighed slapping Lance in the back of the head. "The Gift of the Mystical Elf is one of the most sacred things in the world. What it is, is the gift of a binding heart. A Mystical Elf only gives you this when she loves you with all the love in her heart. It's a promise of an eternal love."

"Sound corny," Lance said bluntly.

"Dumbass. If you honor that gift then you will live with that elf forever and never part, neither in heart nor soul. But if that gift is taken for granted and abused, the two will part. Never to see each other again, and they will both never know love again," Neo explained.

"Well that's both corny, and stupid," Lance said walking off.

"Lance you will receive this gift you day, but what you decide to do with it is your choice," Neo said to Lance.

(End Flashback)

"Christine!" Lance yelled jumping back. Drake suddenly appeared between the two elves and smiled, 

"So are we gonna lay siege the to castle or just sit here and talk about how Lance may have doubts about the 'Gift of the Mystical Elf'?" Christine's eyes grew wide and she placed her hands over her mouth, "Oh my Goddess, I, Lance? D-did I just…?" Christine asked nervously.

"We have time to talk about this later," Lance said drawing is normal sword (the legendary one's stuck in Dark Blade, remember?) pointing it at the castle. "We have business to attend to first."

"R-right! We've put this off for too long, lives depend to us," Christine said going to Lance's side.

"Yes, let us go forth and punish those who hunt elves!" Drake said walking the Lance's other side.

"Let's go!" They all shouted breaking into a dead sprint towards the castles front door. Dashing through patches of Man-eating Plants, and insect monsters they didn't slow till they reached the castle doors. Drake blasted a hole through the door and Christine sealed it with a Spellbinding Circle as Lance looked around for any guards. The entered into the castle and to their surprise the main hall looked exactly like Demi's mansion, the Spencer Estate. 

"Welcome one and all!" Announced a familiar voice. A lone silhouette appeared at the top of the connecting bridge. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Celestin (pronounced Cell-i-steen)." said the figure.

"So it's you who's behind all this!" Lance yelled.

"That is correct, my friend and I am afraid this is as far as you go." Celestin announced.

"No!" Christine shouted, "We three have come too far and gone through too much not to stop you now!"

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid you're wrong again. For you see our plans are already over 87% complete and even if you could manage to stop me you can't stop HIM," Celestin laughed, and now I bid you good day." Three dimensional holes appeared on the ground under each of the three and they began to fall plummeting into the unknown. "It begins…"

Lance opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of an empty stadium. The walls where all lined with mirrors, but everything else was as normal. Walking over to one of the mirrors looked into it and saw himself for the first time. "Wow, so that's me, huh?" Lance said touching the mirror, "I'm so use to seeing Saturos. But I'm glad he gone and that's behind me."

"Oh, but you are seeing me!" Lance's reflection chuckled.

"What?!" Lance yelled, "Saturos!? But how? You where sealed away since I have a new crystal!"

"Yes, but there is a very LARGE difference between sealed and silenced, Lancy boy." And with those final words all the mirrors exploded and the shards flew to the center of the stadium. But not a single shard touched the ground they spun as if they were in a tornado and piece-by-piece they began to talk a shape.

"You gotta be shittin' me," Lance groaned holding his sword in his right hand and putting his left hand in a ready-to-counter position (see the card for better picture). The shape finally became whole and a man made of solid glass took shape. The glass then evaporated into the air and Saturos in all his infamy stood there grinning evilly as he drew his sword from his sheath. 

"So, if you can't hear it turn it up higher, let's all set this roof on fire! The roof, the roof is on fire!" Saturos yelled stretching out his arms. "Hoo, damn you know how cramp it is to live in mirrors?"

"Frankly Saturos, I don't give a flying fuck! I don't know how you managed to break the bonds of my crystal, but this time I will put an end to your existence FOREVER!!!!" Lance cried jumping into the air.

"You can't stop me, NO ONE CAN!" Saturos yelled jumping into the air to intercept Lance. The two collided in mid air and exchanged blows until they hit the ground. The two's swords where pushing against each other's. "You know what I'm gonna do when I kill ya?" Saturos questioned.

"What?" Lance growled.

"I'm gonna take your wallet!"

"Never! It was a gift from…Hey wait!" Lance paused, "I don't have a wallet!"

"Oh," Saturos paused. They lowered their arms for a second and gave each other weird looks. After noticing the other's guard was down they both swung their swords with all their might. The blades shattered on contact and the shards of the blades flew everywhere. One hit Lance's left eye and stuck in about two inches. Lance shouted in pain as he placed his hands over his bleeding eye. "What a shame I was aiming for both of them!" Saturos yelled, winding up his arm then landing a punch in Lance's gut. 

"Argh!" Lance grunted spitting up blood. He dropped to his knees and yelled a painful cry as he ripped the sword piece for his eye. The eye was now completely red and continue to pour blood. Lance opened his left eye, and could see, but everything was Crimson. "You bastard!" Lance growled, grabbing his helmet and breastplate. In one smooth he threw them into the air and as they crashed to the ground they broke the ground and cause small quakes. "Armor's only good if you're willing to be hit," he said clinching his bloody hands. Saturos stood in an attack stance ready for Lance's attack when something tapped him on the shoulder. 

"What?" Saturos said turning his head to see Lance standing there.

"Boo," Lance said elbowing Saturos in his face. Saturos was sent crashing into the stadium walls. Shaking his head Saturos looked up and Lance was gone. "Up here smiley," Lance said. Saturos looked up just in time to see Lance's foot come slamming down in his face. Jumping off of his evil half face Lance landed striking a pose.

"That isn't possible!" Saturos roared jumping to his feet. I can't even move that fast naked! What are you!?"

"I am gifted," Lance side running like lightning toward Saturos. Saturos was on the defensive, which was a new experience of him, since he was as powerful as he was. Delivering a maelstrom of fierce attack Lance questioned Saturos, "Tell me Saturos. How does it feel to be rendered helpless by something that isn't even a whole being? Tell me how it feels to be less than a lesser being! TELL ME!" Lance demanded, landing a direct hit to Saturos' rib cage. Lance could feel each and every rib that broke as his fist pushed deeper and deeper into Saturos chest. Saturos fell to his knees and grasped his chest, not making a noise. "It's over Saturos, I don't know what you where planning for this world, but as long as I have any strength in me I will fight you," Lance announced standing over Saturos, looking down on him.

"Powerful words for a fake! But do you really think that Christine will ever care for you the way you do for her?" Saturos said looking up. "Ha! You'll never have her and I will come back and the world will SUFFER!" Saturos yelled, laughing evilly. 

"Well, until then. Welcome to the Promised Land! DRAGONIC PUNCH!!!" Lance yelled striking down Saturos for the final time. "Never again," Lance whispered as Saturos lay motionless on the ground. Lance suddenly collapsed, blacking out.

To Be Continued…

So ends another chapter of, Of Elves and Magicians, and the End is drawing closer and closer. With only four chapters to go anyone can guess what'll happen. Half of them'll be wrong, but no one said you won the gamble. Anyways, next time on of Elves and Magicians: Drake wakes up in a deserted city with Demi at his side. But not to comfort him, Demi wants Drake dead! Next time on of Elves and Magicians: "Return to the Castle of Dark Illusions: Demi and Drake, Together for Never"

And as with tradition an ending song,

This is Lance's Favorite song so enjoy

Take your courage

Stormy night

Crazy wind is blowing to your heart over and over

Don't be worried

Painful days like this are good for you

Gloomy sights

But remember, night time is not going on forever

Don't be sorry

I think maybe happiness is close to you

Anyway, if you want to escape, I can't say anything for your way

But this is your precious life, can't repeat, besides it's once and for all

Don't wanna cry

Just keep on, keep on going

I go forward whenever, I never scare

Don't wanna stay

Just keep on, keep on trying

I'm just afraid of regret without doing my best

Lonely night

You can imagine, your dreams come true in the near future

Don't be worried 

Waste of only depends on you

Be in flight

You can choose whatever and whenever you can go everywhere

Don't be sorry

Courage is sleeping inside of you


	12. Is our love too much to ask?

Chapter.12

Return to the Castle of Dark Illusions:

Demi and Drake, Together for Never

A once vast metropolis buzzing with people. It was, at its time, the busiest city in all the world, but now its streets are empty and nothing dares live there. Plants will not grow, and even the vermin have fled the city ever since the attack. The once tall towers that pierced the heavens lay in ruins; the streets that teemed with life are now empty. The sun it self refuses to shine on it in fear of illuminating its hellish face. If the ground were alive it would rather destroy itself than hold the post apocalyptic city that rests on it's back. The only thing that grows and prospers here is are the black fires that consume all in there paths. This city, if it is even worthy of the title, is where we find Drake awaking from a deep slumber.

Drake rose to his feet rubbing his eyes trying to remember what had happened to him. He remembered the man that stood on the bridge in the castle and how at his command Lance, Christine, and he were swallowed by darkness. Drake quickly realized that the city was empty, no people, no animals, not even a plant was anywhere to be seen. It was a strange sight that there were no people in a place so gigantic. "Strange," he said closing his eyes. "This place looks like a war zone, but there aren't any bodies. It couldn't have been long since the fires still blaze." Drake opened his eyes and began to wander the empty roads. As he made his way through the streets Drake took in everything that he saw, but there was another strange feeling that haunted him, but he couldn't place it. The streets were as familiar as an old friend, but as new as a first "hello". A few builds still stood amongst rubble though, two or three skyscrapers and dozens of other smaller business-type buildings. Drake suddenly stumbled over something, regaining his balance he looked back. It was a magician's staff, he recognized it, but couldn't remember whose it was. He took it and continued on his way. 

"Drake," a voice echoed through the air. Drake quickly pulled his staff out and held it tight, as he searched for the source of the voice. "Drake," he heard again the voice seeming alittle more familiar. "Drake," it called again.

"Who is it? Christine? Mommy? Ms. fe-mail man?" Drake asked.

"What is precious to you?" The voice questioned the magician. 

"What?!" Drake shouted back.

"What is precious to you?" The voice asked again.

"My friends and Demi!" Drake said not hesitating for a second.

"Demi? Do you care for her?" The voice asked. Drake began to recognize the voice more and more, but its owner couldn't be placed.

"Yes, I do care for her," Drake replied.

"How much?" The voice questioned deeper.

"With all my heart," Drake said wiping a tear from his eye.

"LIAR!!!" The voice yelled as a young woman jumped from the roof of a near by building. Drake raised his staff and hesitated shooting. The girl struck the magician down with a kick to the side of his face. Drake spun and slammed, back first, onto the ground. The force from the kick left a red imprint on Drake face. Looking up Drake was struck with confusing, why would she do that to him. "Liar!" Demi yelled pointing her staff at Drake. Drake could see fear in her eyes and an emotion that was a mix of love and hatred. Tears were running down her cheeks as Demi yelled again, "Liar! You don't care for anyone but yourself! You promised! You promised and you couldn't even keep something as simply as 'Never Change'!" Demi unleashed a Dark Magic Attack on Drake. Barely managing to escape Drake jumped to the side and trained his staff on Demi.

"I didn't have a choice Demi!" Drake argued, "Fate made me change and nothing can change me back. So DEAL WITH IT!" Drake fired his own Dark Magic Attack, which hit Demi head on. Demi was swallowed by the surge of black magic and Drake paused. "Oh my God," Drake cut off his attack and Demi was gone. "Demi! Demi!" Drake ran to where Demi was standing and searched frantically for her. A million and one scenarios passed through his mind, but none ended with her surviving. "DEMI!"

"Dark Magic Attack!" Drake heard from behind him. Drake spun in place as Demi's dark magic blasted Drake into a near by building.

"Holy shit! Demi survived!" Drake thought in relief, "But how?" Standing up inside the dilapidated building Drake searched for Demi. When the structure began to shake. The building suddenly turned a bright purple and imploded with the force of a 2-ton explosion. The shock wave could be felt from miles anyway, if there was anything living within that distance. The clouds of dark magic faded and Drake lay in the center of the explosion. Demi walked up to him as he opened his eyes. 

"You aren't Drake, the one I knew would never attack me!" 

"What do you mean 'the one you knew'? I'm still the same magician you knew. The one you love, and the one that loved you in return!" Drake exclaimed trying to rise to his feet. 

"No I could never love you, Magician of Black Chaos. I loved the Dark Magician and I refuse to love another! Drake said that he'd never change for me!" Demi charged as fast as her feet could carry her and punched Drake in the stomach. Drake recovered as quickly as his could, grabbed Demi's arm, and forced her into a Chicken wing arm lock. The girl magician tried to struggle free, but every time she did Drake just pushed her arm tighter. 

"Listen Demi, only my face has changed, but my heart and soul remain untouched. Why would you rather I die, than look you in the eyes?" Demi stopped struggling and fell to her knees. Drake released her arm and crouched down to her side.

"You lied to me. When Drake was alive everything was right with the world. But when I you I remembered the legends of a Chaos Mage that would rise from the ashes of a fallen Dark Magician. And with his power he would become evil and destroy everything. I'd rather see you dead than a mindless monster!" Demi whipped around and bashed Drake in his neck with her staff. Demi's staff shattered on contact, and Drake stood unaffected. 

"I think I understand Demi," Drake replied tossing his staff aside, "But I will never turn into a mindless monster, and if fighting you is the only way I can prove I'm the Drake you knew. Than so be it!" Drake announced. Demi and Drake took to the air shooting blast after blast of magic back and forth. "Demi where is this place and what happened to it?" Asked the Chaos Mage dodging a magic blast. 

"You should know!" Demi announced raising her hands into the air concentrating her magic into a giant ball. "This is home!" Drake froze in place as Demi launched her attack. Looking down Drake finally realized why everything seemed so familiar. 

"That's where me and Demi used to go for ice cream, that's where we used to run the lemon stand. What has become of our home…Demi." Drake thought to himself as Demi's attack blew up on Drake. The blast was a brilliant flash of purple and black energy, the blast was too powerful for Demi to take and she was sent flying down to Earth. She crashed through a building and was knocked unconscious. 

"Demi, Demi?" The Dark Magician Girl heard.

"Drake? Is that you?" Demi responded opening her eyes. Her vision began to clear she saw Drake sitting there next to her. "Drake! Y-your back to normal!" Demi cried out wrapping her arms around the Dark Magician.

"There, there Demi, don't get too excited," Drake said stroking her hair.

"But you're you and you're mine again," Demi whispered.

"Demi I was always yours, I could never love anyone else." Demi looked up at Drake, but he wasn't the Dark Magician anymore, he was the Magician of Black Chaos.

"No," Demi said pushing back Drake.

"Demi let me in, and I want to show you what happened to me. How I became the Chaos Mage and how I fought for us to be together." Demi reluctantly took Drake's hand and they where in the Spencer Estate again. "Now I'll be your tour guy," Drake said doing air quote, "through this flash back. If you require anything than please don't hesitate to ask!" The opening credits began to role and the flash back started.

Dark Magician ______________________________________Drake

Mad Dark Magician _________________________________Bruce

Chaos Command Magician _____________________________Joey

(Joey doesn't talk like the one on the show)

Demi, Lance, Christine as ________________________Themselves

Maha Vailo and Harpie's Brother as ____________Ritual Sacrifices 

(Role the Flash back!)

Drake opened a door that lead back to the main hall, he was on the floor level. He heard chains dragging on the floor behind him; he turned his head and froze in fear. Before he could make a sound the thing knocked him unconscious.

"You never should've came here," said the voice. Drake woke up chained to brick wall. He was shackled from his hands, feet, and around his waist. Looking around Drake recognized the place as the library at the lower levels of the mansion. 

"Where am I? Aw man, don't tell me it's time for my physical already!" Drake complained.

"And people wonder why it is I can't stand you," said Chaos Command Mage as he emerged from behind a bookcase. "Long time no see, Drake." The Chaos Command Magician is Demi's "Soul sharer" and despises Drake. And really doesn't want Drake to have anything to do with Demi.

"Hey looky it's Joey!" Drake said excitedly, "I'd give you a high five, but I'm alittle chained up at the moment. Could you loosen my chains up a bit?"

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before!" Yelled Drake's half brother, the Mad Dark Magician.

"Oh, Hiyas Bruce! Whatcha doin' here?" Drake asked.

"We're putting an end this bull-shit!" Joey growled, raising his staff to Drake's forehead. Bruce slapped Joey in the back of the head. "What do you want?"

"We had a plan, I get to kill him!" Bruce smiled pointing his staff at Drake. 

"Me!" MDM

"Me!" CCM

"Me!" MDM

"Me!" CCM

"Me!" MDM

"Me!" CCM

"Me!" MDM

"Me, you fuckin' bastard!" Argued the C.C. Magician.

"Me, you shit eating asshole!" Yelled the Mad Dark Magician. After an hour of arguing the two magicians finally came up with this great idea. Both magicians turned to Drake with grave looks in their eyes. 

"So Whatcha gonna do? Did you vote me off the island?" Drake asked making puppy dog eyes. 

"That's it, I'm taken them out." Bruce said, pulling out an ice pick with a laser sight on it. 

"Are you mad?" Drake asked smiling evilly.

"I don't get mad," Bruce replied, turning on the sight taking aim from Drake's right eye, "I get stabby." Joey grabbed the ice pick.

"We aren't gonna kill him you dip shit," sighed the Chaos Command Mage. "We're gonna turn you into a monster!" Drake got a serious look in his eyes as he tried to struggle free from the chains.

"That's right bitch! You better be scared! And soon the Dark Magician Girl will be mine! And damn she's got a fine ass, just's big and round and that rack, Mmm! Blah blah blah blah blah blah," Bruce went on. Drake was starting to get real pissed off and the chains began to give, but not fast enough. 

"You bastard! If you lay one finger on Demi!" Drake growled. Joey smacked Drake with his staff knocking him conscious then slapped Bruce upside his head.

"Dumbass, go prepare the ritual." Joey ordered.

"Fuck you, I don't owe you shit! You ripped up my tab last month and I haven't asked for shit since!" Bruce argued, giving Joey the finger.

"Bull-shit! You owe me over three hundred gold! I didn't loan you money, but I keep payin' for your shit! Stop spendin' all your fuckin' money on shit you'll never use! Now go get the ritual ready!" Joey snapped back.

"Go get blown by your sister!" Bruce said walking off, to get the supplies.

"If you where any stupider, you'd need a helmet," Joey remarked, kicking Drake in the stomach, but talking to Bruce. 

In no time the ritual materials were in place, the markings of the Chaos Mage where inscribed on the floor in a perfect circle, the golden poles were lit with black fire and the alter was ready with the sacrifices. 

"Go let go to the library you said, we can learn powerful spells you said," the harpie's brother mocked, " No look at us! We're being used as living ritual sacrifices, dumbass!"

"Well it could be worse," Maha Vailo said calmly, "We could be one of the people reading this fic!" Both the sacrifices laughed like a couple of maniacs as Drake began to open his eyes. Drake was chained down in the center of the circle, using all his strength to try and break free from his restraints. 

"It's useless to resist! Your efforts will be wasted!" Joey said emerging from the shadows. A fiery hatred burned in Drake's eyes at the mere sight of the Command Mage.

"Hey Drake, Guess what I got!?" Bruce said jumping from the ceiling, his hands behind his back. Whipping his hands out from behind his back Bruce revealed two sock puppets, one of them a chibi chibi Celtic Guardian, and the other a chibi chibi Mystical Elf. "Wanna see them make out?" Drake was too angry at Joey to care though. 

"Begin the ritual!" Joey commanded.

"What are you going to do to me!?" Drake demanded.

"I remember how you and Demi used to be inseparable. How you spent hours just talking of what the future would hold for the two of you, it disgusted me! You don't, and never will deserve someone as loving and caring as my Soul Sharer! Hell, Bruce deserves her more than you, even if he is making to sock puppets make out. So as fate would have it I found a way to make Demi not only reject you, but despise the very ground you walk on as well!" Joey yelled with a fierce hatred. "We will turn you into the Magician of Black Chaos! I recall one day when I asked Demi if she knew that you would have to change into the Chaos Mage in order to fulfill some bullshit prophecy. She burst into tears and ran out of the room crying."

"Are you done talking yet?" Bruce interrupted still wearing the sock puppets in his hands. "In the time it took you to tell him our plan, we could've turned him into the mage thingy already." Joey sighed slapping himself. "I get to torture Drake until the ritual!"

"You have one minute," Joey grunted, pulling a spell book from under his hat. Bruce cracked his knuckles, and placed his hands out over Drake. "Hark, the droplets of stars born upon the heavens grant power unto me!" The Magician's voice boomed. A mystical portal suddenly opened over Drake and from it a giant anvil fell and smashed in Drake face. "Just like on the cartoons!" Bruce laughed.

"Anime! This is an anime! Cartoons don't have these kinds of camera shots." Camera shifts to Demi who lay on her bed naked one hand on her stomach and the other behind her head. 

"Mmm, cookies for me? ZZZzzz…sure…zzzzzz…back up the truck." Demi said smiling in her sleep. Camera goes back to Joey, Bruce, and Drake. 

"Ah! What the flying fuck!? Why was Demi naked? And dreaming about cookies?! The last time she dreamed about that is when she said..." Joey turned his head slowly toward Drake. "You." Joey threw down his book and placed his foot over Drake's stomach, "Tell me you didn't have sex with my Sharer! Tell me! Say it, say it you bastard!" Yelled the Command Mage grinding his heel into Drake's chest. Drake winced in pain, but smiled as if he was enjoying it. 

"Oh yeah," Drake replied in a mocking voice, "We went at it like wild dogs. We went as it as if our lives depended on it. She was a naughty Dark Magician Girl, so she got a spanking." The thought of Drake and Demi having sex nearly pushing Joey over the edge, but he sucked it up and reached for his book. 

"Bruce, jokes over! Put down that magazine and come here!" 

"Hold up, this is deep stuff I think JZ's breakin' up with Emilio," Bruce said holding an issue of Scene. (A.N.- I don't read scene or have ever seen a real issue in my life) 

"It'll be more than two millennia before that book comes out, you don't even know who the hell JZ is! (A.N.- neither do I)" Joey shouted. Bruce rushed to his side. "Let's begin the ritual. From the darkest of depths I summon you," Joey began.

"From the bowels of Hell I call upon your power," Bruce chanted.

"I offer these souls unto you," MDM

"I know that Hell could hear me, and will heed my command," CCM

"And now this curse I seal with this pact," MDM

"This curse placed unto you," CCM

"This curse once taken, I gave it back," MDM

"Cause I'm black!" CCM (actually he's more green blueish) 

Maha Vailo and The Harpie's Brother screamed in agony as their souls tore from their bodies and found their new resting places in Drake. Drake's body jolted back and forth uncontrollably, the restraints couldn't hold the transforming magician. Drake broke free and climbed to his feet, as both Bruce and Joey watched. Bruce could already feel Demi in his arms, and Joey had his revenge for the pain he'd caused him. Within moments it was over Drake was the Magician of Black Chaos. Drake summoned his staff from nowhere and created a mirror from the very air. Gazing deeply into his reflection, Drake slowly raised his right hand and touched his cheek. His reflection followed exactly. Fear, sorrow, and a sense of emptiness filled Drake's heart, "W-what, what have you done to me!?" Drake yelled, his glowing black aura surrounding him, outlining his entire body. 

"Oh, crap he's angry!" Bruce said stepping back.

"What's he gonna do? Shoot me with some dark magic? Dress me in purple?" Joey mocked. An energy burst blazed barely an inch away from Joey's face. Joey and Bruce directed their attention towards Drake who was on his assault. "Yeah, he's angry alright."

"Uh, right, um…run," Bruce said, both he and Joey turning and running like Hell was chasing them. Drake gave chase flying after them, their speed was insane as they reached a fork in the library. "Right, go right!" Bruce shouted.

"No, it's left!" Joey corrected. They reached the fork and each of them went their separate ways. Drake didn't stop and flew straight down the center, all the shelves collapsing to either side before him. 

"You can't escape me!" Drake yelled forming two dark magic spheres in his hands. Drake opened fire, firing one blast down each passage way. Joey looked back calmly and pulled a sharp turn around another corridor and hid behind a shelf. Drake blazed past him in hot pursuit, but the energy blasts didn't pass him,

"What happened to dark magic blasts?" Joey questioned. Joey turned around and saw one of the dark magic blasts bolting towards him. He quickly turned around, jumping back into the passageway, where the other dark magic blast was coming towards him. "It doesn't matter anymore," Joey smiled, "My revenge is complete! You haven't seen the end of me, Alastar! Ah Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Joey laughed as the dark magic consumed him vaporizing his body.

Drake was but a few feet from Bruce who had already devised a plan, "Turn and fire like crazy on three. One…two…three, Go!" Bruce shouted turning around fire a barrage of Mad Dark Magic Attacks. Drake flew through the magic and thrust his hand out and grasped Bruce's throat. "You would kill your own brother?" Bruce replied smugly, "Ha ha ha ha ha, you haven't got the balls!"

"Half," Drake replied lowering his hand releasing Bruce.

"What?" Bruce questioned making a dark magic sphere behind his back.

"Half brother, and you'll remember that going to you GRAVE!!!" Drake shouted placing his hand over Bruce's face. Bruce placed his hand over Drake's face and they had a stand off. 

"Like I said before, you haven't the balls!" Bruce yelled letting loose all his Dark Magic energy into Drake's face. A bright light blinded Bruce from his brother, but he continued his attack. He felt his grip disappearing and Drake's presence vanish completely. Lowering his hand Bruce waited for his eyes to adjust, when he could see again Drake was gone and his presence couldn't be felt. "HA! I win! Evil wins over good and I get the girl one person wave in favor of me!" Bruce began doing the wave when someone tapped his shoulder. Beginning to turn around Bruce was about to ask who it was when a sudden chill over come his body. Looking down he noticed that a hand was sticking out of his stomach. Falling to the ground he noticed Drake standing over him, his hand red with blood and dripping.

"Half brother or whole brother, you tried to take Demi from me and I can't allow that," Drake replied coldly.

"Heh heh heh," Bruce laughed weakly, "Regardless of whether or not I live I took Demi from you. (cough, cough) Do you think she will ever love an abomination like yourself? No dear brother, (cough, cough) you didn't stop me from taking Demi, you only prolonged the inevitable. Death…can't stop…me…Mr. Anderson…" Agent Smi…er…I mean Bruce said both closing his eyes for the last time. Drake fell to his brother's side and covered him with his cape. Drake made his way out of the library and stood in the middle of the main hall. Standing tears beginning to form in his eyes, Drake couldn't bring himself to confront Demi. Just then Demi, Lance and Christine ran out into the second floor staircase and saw the newly "born" Magician of Black Chaos.

"Oh my God," Demi whispered. Drake forced a smile and began to approach the stairs.

"Ass right there freeze hole!" Lance shouted, holding his head from his hang over headache. Drake continued to climb the stairs, but stopped in front of Demi.

"Where's Drake!" Demi demanded slapping the magician.

"I am Drake," He answered in a melancholy voice. Demi looked into his eyes and gasped stepping back slowly. "Demi, please understand I…" Drake attempted to explain. But Demi ran disappearing into the darkness of the mansions shadows, a trail of tears flowing from her eyes.

(End Flash back)

Demi looked to Drake, then quickly turned away. She felt like she didn't deserve to look Drake in the eyes, not after the way she treated him, not after what she did to him. Drake placed his hand under Demi's chin and directed her to him gently. They made eye contact and Drake wiped away her tears. Placing her hand over his Demi closed her eyes and smiled. "Demi," Drake began. Demi opened her eyes and looked deep into Drake's. "I'm going to kiss you, you don't have to kiss back if you don't want to." Demi shook her head and replied, 

"No, I'd like if you kissed me." Demi and Drake inched closer and closer, but their lips never met. Demi opened her eyes and found herself laying under a pile of rubble. Then a single thought came to her mind, hitting her like a train. "Drake!" Demi cried out jumping to her feet. Demi quickly dashed to Drake's body, which was laying at the bottom of the vast crater, created by Demi's Dark Magic Attack. Taking Drake in her arms, Demi rest his head in her lap. "Drake! Drake! Wake up! Drake!!!" Demi cried to her love, tears flowing from her eyes like water from a fountain. Demi leaned over resting her forehead on Drake's still crying a river. "No, no, no, you can't go! You can't leave me you can't!" Demi sobbed, her heart growing heavy. 

"De-mi." Demi sat up and Drake slowly began to open his eyes. "Demi, i-it's good to know you care." Drake said, smiling weakly, "Demi, I love you."

"And I you my beloved," Demi answered embracing Drake, "I love you too."

The nighttime was pitch black and Demi and Drake sought shelter in what was left of Demi's home. Drake could feel that Demi didn't trust him as much as she claimed, but enough so that she wouldn't try killing him again. Demi curled up next to Drake and wrapped her arms around him. Drake rested his arm on her shoulder and regretted that he wasn't able to keep his promise to Demi. "Demi, what happened after I left? What happened to our home?" Drake asked.

"After you left, I was heart broken. I went to the library to look for a spell to turn you back to the Dark Magician. After going through twenty-seven books I came upon a spell that returned that which was lost. It seemed like a good idea, I made the magic circle, I made the marks, then I said the incantation. Everything was going well I did the spell correctly, but I accidentally misread the spell. I returned the lives of two magicians that had died there."

"Bruce and Joey!" Drake shouted.

"You called? Ha hah ha ha ha ha!" Bruce's voice echoed in the darkness. Demi and Drake jumped to their feet. They stood back to back and spun looking for Bruce, but the darkness was too dense and they couldn't see anything that was more than forty feet away.

"Get away from Demi and we may spare you," Joey said walking into Drake's and Demi's sight. "My dearest sharer, I'm afraid I must kill your 'beloved' Drake." Bruce dropped from the darkness and landing and balancing on Joey's head. Neither of the magician's faces were visible since their heads were tilted down, but their intentions were very clear. "Drake, I told you death wouldn't stop me. I have summoned from Hell with no soul so that I may return with yours," Joey stated raising his head so they could see his face. The right side of his face was burned off, the bone was exposed, and his right eye was replaced by a emerald cut into a perfect circle. Joey lifted his right hand and placed half mask of over the exposed skull, the mask was black with red stripes and the eyes hole was shaped in an angry fashion. 

"Demi, you will be mine babe!" Bruce shouted jumping off of Joey's hat and landing in front of Demi. Bruce looked at Demi and she stepped back trembling. Bruce's face was exactly as Drake's was before he before he transformed. Demi turned away and covered her eyes her heart knew it wasn't Drake, but her mind didn't care.

"No, no he's not Drake! It's just his face!" Demi thought to herself, "It's just his face! Am I so shallow that I can fall in love with someone that looks like Drake?" Bruce called to Demi and she ran crying into Bruce's arms. 

"Demi!" Drake cried out, reaching out for her. Demi turned and looked at Drake, but could only see the Magician of Black Chaos and not her love. "Demi you don't love him! He's the one that turned me into this! Get away from him!" Drake pleaded. But Demi did move, it was as if she was being torn in two by the one she loved and the stranger that hand his face.

"Ha ha ha ha! Can't you see Drake? Demi can't return to you! She never loved you to begin with," Bruce looked down at Demi and placed his hand under her chin and guided her to look up at him. Looking deep into each other's eyes Demi leaned forward, closed her eyes and her and Bruce's lips met. Drake could feel his heart turn to stone and shatter right in his chest.

"Sick dude, I don't need to see you making out with my sister." Joey said turning his head. Demi pulled away slowly and away and collapsed. 

"No! What did you do?!" Drake yelled taking one step forward.

"I just put her to sleep, I can do that. Mouth to mouth's great, huh?" Bruce snickered sinisterly.

"No, you suck!" Demi said opening her eyes, raising her leg and kicking Bruce in the jewels. Bruce fell over and Demi ran to Drake's side. "I'm sorry Drake, but I needed to do something or else they would've killed you."

"As long as you love me," Drake replied feeling very relieved. Bruce jumped to his feet and Joey stood beside him.

"I get the Dark Magician!" Bruce growled standing alittle crookedly.

"I get the girl then," Joey smiled.

"Not that you'd know what to do with her," Bruce cracked.

"That's cold man, that's real cold," Joey sighed, knowing that it was true. Joey never had luck with the girls, but he felt very strongly for Demi and he'd rather she die than be with Drake. (Phantom of the Opera complex).

"GO!" Bruce said flying away, Drake followed close behind him and was more than ready to kill him a second time.

"If we may, Demi." Joey said throwing aside his hat and top to his costume. Joey stood in a standard martial arts "forward" stance and awaited Demi's attack. Demi paused for a second to check out Joey, but did the same as him. She threw aside her hat and her top, but then realized she didn't have anything underneath her magician's top. And to make it worse her clothes were a one piece. Joey covered his eyes and motioned Demi to put her clothes back on. Demi magically changed into a ninja uniform, minus the facemask and hair tie. She gave the okay; Joey lowered his hand and resumed his fighter's stance. "You're lucky you know," Joey smirked. "You're my "Sharer" so I can't kill you and you can't kill me?

"Sharer?" Demi asked with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? What's a 'sharer' and why can't I kill you?"

"But of course you don't remember, they wiped your memory like they did mine." Joey began his lengthy explanation. "When two magicians of light and dark decent are born they are bound together. This system is called 'duets'."

"Why?" Demi asked.

"Because, in the heat of battle the light and dark magician are tempted to kill one another. But a death on either side would cause an imbalance in the world and cause to complete destruction. So as a precaution both the light and dark magicians came together and the duet system was born. The system made it so that when a dark and light magician were born their souls were to be bound together, attached by magic. The system makes it so that when a magician kills another magician on the opposite side it kills another magician on the killer's side. The randomness of the system is what holds our two sides from committing genocide upon each other."

"So why can't I you again?" Demi asked.

"Because I have well, 'rearranged' the duet system when you brought me back to life. I've rearranged the system so that if you kill me Drake dies too. And if he dies then it will be the final nail in the coffin towards fulfilling the prophecy." Joey advance forward slowly and Demi was growing more and more unsure of herself. 

"But if our memories were erased then who do you remember!?" Demi questioned. 

"I promised that I'd never forget, so I cursed myself. In exchange for keeping all my memories, I will never be able to pass on. My body may die, but my soul will forever be lost in the void between Heaven and Hell. So you see in this fight I have nothing to gain and you have everything to lose." Joey said bursting into laughter at the end. 

"You bastard! You're a monster!" Demi shouted running up to him and punching Joey in the face. "But why can't you kill me?"

"Simple because like, I've been saying, you are my sharer. And if I kill you I die, but Drake lives. Since the duet system doesn't work in chain reactions. So shall we?" Joey stated, overly confident of himself. 

Else where Drake and Bruce were locked in the heat of battle,

"1…2…3…Go!" They both shouted yelling choosing their weapons. Drake chose paper and Bruce chose rock. 

"Where I come from sharp rock cuts paper!" Bruce explained. 

"No go mojo," Drake smiled, waving his finger. 

"Fine then, you choose the first challenge." Bruce sighed, gritting his teeth.

"Now, prepare for the 'Who's Line Punch Line', what we do is say something funny and then the other person says something funnier. But every sentence must be a song, book, TV show, or movie title. Ready go!" Drake announced. "Oops, I did it again." (Drake acts like he has something in his eye)

"Just Shoot Me." (Bruce places his hand over his face)

"I long as you Love me." (Drake smiles)

"Kryptonite!" (Bruce shouts giving Drake the finger)

"Can't touch this!" (Drake says giving Bruce both fingers)

"Who's your Daddy!?" (Bruce backhands Drake across the face)

"Dance your pants off!" (Drake shoots magic at Bruce's feet and he starts to river dance)

"Man, fuck this!" Bruce growled, trying to keep his feet from moving. Drake pointed and laughed as Bruce continued to dance and dance and dance. "Ha ha ha," Bruce said sarcastically, finally stopping his feet from moving. "I choose the next challenge! I challenge you to 'Music Number Of Shame'! We both sing or rap insults at each other till the other can't think of anything else, or gives up. You go first."

"I'm gonna leave you crying for your mommy!" Drake spun in a quick circle and was in a psychologist's costume and began to talk in a German accent. "Please, take zee seat." A couch appeared under Bruce and leather straps shot from it and laced he down. A clipboard appeared in Drake's hand and he examined it very closely. "Ahhhh, I see," Drake began, snapping his finger a musical number began. "All you want is dinkle, what you envy is a shvang! Something with you can tinkle, play with or just let hang!" The couch released Bruce and he laughed lightly. 

"Bullshit, if that's your best than you should just hand over Demi right now. Get ready you purple fag. You can't touch me." Bruce smiled evilly. Spinning in place Bruce stopped suddenly and was wearing his shades. "Here we go! 

Yo yo…

I'm the Mad Dark Magician. 

You better step back before I conjure up a dragon 

And it swallows you whole! 

I'm comin' with the heat. 

I'm comin' with the beat. 

I'll light the fire in your soul

Fire that burns five hundred fifty years old.

You don't want to see me bout nothin'

I'm taking everything your life, your girl, and your house

I'm takin' your momma too

Wait a minute she kinda looks like a dude.

She wears the pants in your family

And got the mustache to prove it. 

You're such a purple fag with your matching hat and bag

Step back, and bitch be gone!

You got the brain the size of a pecan

Wait that's kinda mean to the nut

And since we're on the topic I wonder if you have any

I'll get the magnifying glass

Your magic is so weak that you should be a street magician

Someone call David Blaine and tell his job's gone missin'

That's right I got you cryin'

Why don't you go home to your dad lookin' mom?

Booya!!!!!!!!" (Mad M.D. Rap donated by Bruce the "Big Cat") Drake started crying and ran off, Bruce followed laughing to himself hysterically.

Joey had Demi in a choke sleeper hold and she was beginning to feel light headed. Demi wrapped her right leg around Joey's and jumped backward. They both slammed into the ground. Joey, of course, got the worst of the impact. He released his hold and Demi jumped up and slammed her heal onto Joey chest. "If I can't kill you then, I'll just beat you to a bloody pulp!" Demi shouted with a wide grin on her face. Joey snickered and grabbed Demi's foot. Twisting her ankle Joey sent Demi to the ground again and got her in a figure four leg lock. 

"You may have more power over me," Joey said increasing the pressure until Demi screamed in pain. "But in my mind you've already surrendered to me. My battles are won in my mind long before you even think of your first move. Joey pushed and snapped Demi's leg out of its place. He then rolled backwards and up to his feet. "Demi the bond between use goes to our very souls. I can't read your thoughts, but I can feel your pain. I know what you used to feel for Drake, and I know that you don't feel that way anymore." Demi grabbed her leg and snapped it back into place and looked up at Joey. "You could cry right now Demi not from the pain in your leg, but from the pain in your heart. Take my hand Demi, blood doesn't have to shed needlessly. I will take you away, away from the pain, away from your sorrow, away from the loneliness." Joey reached his hand out to Demi and smiled. Faced with his all seeing smile there was nothing Demi could say in her defense. His smile so sincere and the hand inviting. 

"No!" Demi finally shouted. "I…I could never--"

"Betray the one you love, right?" Joey interrupted, "You're lying Demi. I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide from me Demi, I know that you can't stand the sight of Drake."

"No, t-that's not true I love Drake and want to," Demi suddenly felt something come over her, "I NEVER WANT TO SEE DRAKE AGAIN!" Demi slapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes opened wide. "I didn't say that. Y…you forced me to!" Demi shouted at Joey with hatred and fear.

"No my dear, all I've done is made you speak your mind. What you've said is what your heart screams, but you simply refuse to listen. You can deny me, but you cannot deny your heart. Next you face Drake you will either take or break his heart. I never had any intention of harming you." Joey turned his back to Demi and looked to the sky. 

"I will prove myself to Drake!" Demi yelled, standing leaning slightly sideways on her left leg. "I don't care what trials lay before us I will walk with Drake, and we will live happily ever after!" Joey's smiled and looked at Demi, only the left side of his face, facing her. 

"I'll leave you to your thoughts for now. I have to see a mad magician about a chaos mage. Until next time Demi." Joey vanished into the air and the Dark Magician Girl was almost overwhelmed by thought. 

"I won't believe that. I will prove to Joey and everyone that I can find a happy ending with Drake!" Demi ran off to find her beloved magician and help him any way she could.

Drake was done running and he and Bruce needed to agree on a final challenge. "Pick up stick!" Drake shouted waving his fist at Bruce.

"Staring contest!" Bruce yelled back waving his fist.

"DDR! (Dance Dance Revolution)" Drake yelled.

"KR! (Karaoke Revolution)" Bruce growled.

"Thumb Wrestling!" Drake stated.

"Break Dancing!" Bruce argued. Drake paused a second, turned around and barfed. Drake wiped his mouth and he came up with an idea.

"I challenge you to 'double team'! We both have partners here, right? So we combine our attacks and launch them at each other. The losers are destroyed and the winners live." Drake yelled pointing his finger at Bruce.

"I accept!" Bruce agreed. From the distance Joey appeared and stood beside Bruce, "You hear?"

"Yup, and I accept." Joey smiled. Demi suddenly appeared behind Drake and the smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Drake asked.

"Ready!" Demi answered. All four magicians stood, prepared for their assaults. Joey and Bruce both held out their right hands and their staffs appeared. Demi and Drake did the same and they were all ready for the final attack. The Dark Magician Girl and the Magician of Black Chaos crossed their staffs and energy began to flow from their bodies into the their staffs. Joey and Bruce threw their staffs into the air and Joey tore off his mask. With his emerald eye Joey and blasted the magician's staffs with all his power. The canes began to fall and Bruce caught one in each hand. Joey grabbed his cane and Bruce jumped onto the command mage's shoulders. Joey raised his staff and Drake lowered his and their staffs struck each other's and energy began to form from them. Demi, Drake, Bruce, and Joey launched their attacks calling out. "Dark Burning Magic!" Demi and Drake shouted out. "Tower of Babel!" Bruce and Joey yelled. 

Both attacks burst from the magician's staffs and collided. The surges of magic came together and the forces pushed each other. Joey and Bruce grinned evilly as their attack began to grow larger as it began to absorb Demi and Drake's attack. In one final blinding flash the magic attack disappeared into nothingness. "What!?" All the magicians called out simultaneously. They all didn't move for what seemed like an eternity then finally Bruce broke the silence. "What's this shit about!? You two should be dead and I should be dancing on your graves! Well except Demi, who I would bring back to life with this Monster Reborn." Bruce holds up a Monster Reborn Crystal in his left. "And then screw her until we both were about to die from exhaustion." Bruce growled to himself. Demi walked up to Bruce as seductively as she could and slapped him across his stupid face. 

"The only way you'd ever have a chance with me is if I were unconscious!" Demi said, turning her back to the Mad Dark Magician. She took Drake's hand and they kissed. Bruce looked away and made a gagging motion like he was throwing up, but Joey couldn't. 

"See, so you do love him," he asked Demi. Demi looked to Joey and smiled.

"With all of my heart, and soul. I'd don't care what my body or mind think. Love goes deeper than looks and thought. When you love someone you can feel it." Demi looked at Drake again tears beginning to flow from her eyes, "I'm sorry I doubted you, but now I know that…"

"Stop!" Joey shouted, interrupting Demi, "It's not that easy, I can still feel you and you still continue to deceive yourself! If you continue you will…"

"Drake," Demi continued ignoring Joey completely, "I…"

"NO!" Joey cried out again.

"I…" Demi suddenly felt her heart break in two as she felt something inside of her force her heart to speak, "I…I don't love you." Demi hung her head in shame and Drake began to fall to his collapse to his knees.

"I'm sorry Drake, but I can't tell you something that you what I want to say when it's only a lie. I have to be true to you if I wish to be true to myself." Demi cried, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"B-but what about what you just said, about feeling love, about what your heart feels? Was it all just a lie!?" Drake yelled his tears falling heavily to the ground, as he grabbed Demi's shoulders. "Why!? What holds you back? Why can't we have what we did when I was the Dark Magician? What is it, my face, my body, my clothes!? Demi I never realized it until that night, but I know that we were meant to be! My love for you is unconditional, why is yours so shallow that you turn away from this face?" Drake pleaded for the answers to his questions, but Demi didn't know. Everything had happened so fast and even the best answers wouldn't satisfy Drake.

"Drake, I-I'm sorry!" Demi cried, as she ran off shrinking into the distance. Drake was again overwhelmed with sorrow and a powerful confusion. Joey walked to his side and handed him the emerald from his eye.

"I don't want your pity," Drake cried.

"Drake, I may have no soul, but my heart is still well intact. I saw Demi was in pain, and I was right." Joey said softly.

"You were right, so what!? Demi only pretended to mean thoughs things, she doesn't love me."

"You're wrong Drake, I wasn't right about Demi not loving you, I was right about Demi lying to you." Joey corrected. Drake fixed his sight on Joey and was more confused as ever.

"I don't understand," Drake said drying his tears.

"Drake, I share my soul with Demi. Our bond is deeper than the heart, I've learned to harness my power to tap into Demi's purest emotions. She does love you Drake, but she's afraid that she will hurt you. That is why she told you what she did." Joey said.

"Yeah, so go M.B.C.," Bruce agreed. "You two got something special and if let her get away. I'll have to kick your ass, bruda!" Drake nodded, took the emerald from Joey, and ran off after Demi.

"So Bruce," Joey smiled watching Drake run off, "You think we did good?"

"Heh heh heh," Bruce chuckled, "Yeah, we did good." The two magicians gave each other props and took to the sky.

"So wanna hit that karaoke place that I've been talkin' about?" Joey asked, "I'll pay and I won't add it to your tab."

"Sounds good, sounds good. Maybe we could get you a girl while we're at it." Bruce joked.

"Cold man, real cold."

Demi ran as fast as she could not caring where she ended. "Drake, I love you, but I don't want to hurt you. I can't true myself, why should I ask you to trust me?" She thought, as she ran and ran, as if that would take away her troubles.

"DEMI!" Drake called out from behind her. Demi stopped and turned her head. Drake followed her after what she said, after she practically pulled out his heart and handed it to him. 

"Drake…" Demi ran into Drake's arms and cried her heart out. "I love you Drake, I love you." Drake held Demi in his arms and she leaned her head on him and listened to his heartbeat.

"There, there Demi let it out." Drake said closing his eyes, kissing Demi on the head. The two magicians held one another close for a moment. "Demi," Drake whispered. Demi looked up and smiled her tears still falling from her eyes. Drake held up the emerald and showed it to Demi. "Joey gave this to me, he said that with its power I could change back into the Dark Magician. What do you say?" He asked handing Demi the small jewel. Looking into it Demi looked up at Drake again and threw it over her right shoulder.

"I love **you** Drake, that means who you are. If you were a anything or anyone else I would still feel the same way." Demi replied.

"What if I was a girl?" Drake asked.

"Yes, even then," the Dark Magician Girl smiled, hugging her beloved mage.

"Kinky," Drake laughed wrapping his arms around Demi. The clouds over the city parted and a single beam of light shone the two magicians. "Together forever, no matter how long," Drake whispered.

"Now, until the end of time," Demi Whispered back.

To Be Continued…

Next time on Of Elves and Magicians, Christine squares off against Neo! Fighting for her life she soon finds herself facing an army of Neos. Can she defeat Neo, and will she ever find out what happened to the others? To find out look out for the next Chapter of "Of Elves and Magicians"! Chapter 13 Return to the Castle of Dark Illusions: Christine against Neo, Prove to me you're Worthy. Next time on Of Elves and Magicians!

**__**

BONUS SONG FIC STARRING:

Lance, Drake, Demi, and Christine SINGING:

Monsieur Hood

(Scene opens with everyone standing on stage before a full house. The setting is a forest backdrop. Lance is dressed in green leotards with a Robin hood hat and vest thingy, you know the one he wears. There are three card board cut out bushes and Drake's hat his sticking out from behind one)

Lance: Damn tights! *Lance tries to his wedgie*

Stand hand: Alright in three…two…one…Go!

*Demi, Christine, and Drake jump out from behind the cardboard bushes*

Lance: I steal from the from the rich and give to the needy! *Takes Drake's hat and throws it into off stage. And Drake jumps off stage after his hat*

Demi and Christine: He takes and wee percentage. *They both point to Lance who's counting the money that was hidden in Drake's hat.* 

Lance (Grinning nervously): But I'm not greedy! *Hands Demi and Christine half of the money each* I rescue pretty damsels, *Lance takes Christine by the waist and spins her into his arms* man I'm good! 

Drake: What a guy! Ha ha, monsieur Hood. *Drake jumps back onto the stage*

Lance: Break it down! *Christine slaps Lance and he flies off stage*

(Christine, Drake, and Demi do alittle River Dance number. Lance climbs back onto the stage, but his helmet is missing)

Lance: I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid! *Winks at the audience*

Drake and Demi: *the two magicians looking at each other* what he's basically saying it that he likes to get--

Lance: *Lance jumps in front of Drake and Demi* Paid! So! Magician in a hat actin' like he is all that, that's bad! *Points to Drake. Demi and Christine stand on both sides of Lance and point to Drake too.*

Christine: That's bad!

Demi: That's bad!

All Three: That's bad! *Drake backs away slowly, with a nervous look on his face.*

Lance: And when Drake gets a laid instead of me that makes me awfully mad! *Lance places his hand on his sword.*

Christine and Demi: He's mad he's really, really mad. *Both back ways slowly scared of Lance.*

Lance: I will take my sword and ram it through you with crass! *Draws his sword and grips it tightly in both hands.* Keep your eyes on me girls cause I'm about kick his AAAAaaaaaaaassssssssssss! *Lance holds the note until Christine and Demi jump in front he and punch his at the same time. Christine in the face and Demi in the balls.*

(Lance falls off stage again were the female fans take everything off of him, but his pants and boots. Lance climbs back on stage and the curtain falls on him. Christine pulls him and helps him stand up.

Lance: So since this chapter's over, you wanna go to my place and rehearse the ending scene? *Holds up the script to the last chapter*

Christine: Sure, but do you just want to rehearse the (undisclosed information) scene?

Lance: Oh yeah. *Lance smiles getting close to Christine*

Christine: It's Christmas, so I guess you deserve it, lover boy. *Christine agrees smiling*

(They go hand in hand and leave the studio) 

(Author's note- Lance and Christine are actually close friends off camera. Lance is proposing after the last chapter!)

(Drake and Demi smiled and kiss.)

Drake: Merry Christmas, my love.

Demi: Merry Christmas, Drake.

(Author's note- Drake and Demi just met at the beginning at the shooting of the tenth chapter and fell in love at first sight)

Dear Readers,

And so it is Demi and Drake are together again. Greetings again and Merry Christmas, from everyone and me here in the world of "Of Elves and Magicians". We hope you enjoyed this double length chapter and bonus to the usual song! Consider them presents. ^__^ Three Chapters to go before the big conclusion! If you didn't know I'm holding a renaming contest for this fic, just mail me any suggestions at celticguardian80@yahoo.com I'll reveal the results on my last update. Why change the title if there are only three chapters left you ask? Well, that title will also the title to the sequel of "Of Elves and Magicians"! That's right you read me sequel! After fifty review I got the idea that people must like this story, or you just feel sorry for me. Either way the sequel will be posted two months after the final chapter is posted on February 28th. Thanks for reading and your support. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Thanks to my best friend Bruce for helping me with this chapter and providing the "Mad Dark Magician Rap thing. "I gave it back…"

Sincerely,

Krimson


	13. Old flame to dying ember

Chapter.13

Return to the Castle of Dark Illusions:

Christine against Neo, Prove to me you're Worthy. 

Christine awoke in the middle of a vast field, flowers blooming everywhere and grass a beautiful emerald green. Christine sat up and rubbed her head. "Ouch, my head's killing me." She moaned, "Where am I?" Christine scanned her surroundings the gorgeous field was a captivating sight, but she knew it was just a distraction. She jumped to her feet and saw a figure walking towards her. "It's Neo! Hey NEO!!!" She shouted excitedly. 

"Hey Bitch," Neo replied, from behind Christine. She turned around and Neo sucker punched her in the gut. The wind was knocked out of Christine and she dropped to her knees. "Get up." Neo commanded, "I said GET UP!" Neo pivoted on his left foot and kicked Christine in the side, and she was forced sliding across the ground. She looked at Neo and noticed something strange, every step he took the grass died under his feet. 

"What the Hell Neo! What's got into you?!" Christine yelled. Neo paused and looked at Christine with such unimaginable hate.

"You think you can just do something like that, completely destroy the events? You don't deserve the mercy I'm showing you right now!" Neo yelled. Christine rose to her feet and puzzled asked,

"The Hell are you talking about? Destroy what events?" 

"Lance was supposed to die at the gates of that castle, you were supposed to leave him there and he was to be absorbed." Christine was shocked that Neo would say something like that about Lance.

"Do you think that I'd just let Lance die?! NO, I lo--"

"SILENCE!" Neo ordered, "You don't love him! You were just caught in the moment, you'll forget about him shortly after all of this. You were never meant to give him a second chance! You have thrown off the course of fate itself, and to set things straight, I will kill you!" Neo leaped forward drawing his sword and he swung. Dodged quickly and counter punched Neo in his ribcage. Neo, unaffected, swung again and again Christine dodged and this time kneed Neo in the exact same place. "You don't deserve Lance!" Neo yelled swinging his sword with all his might striking Christine's forearm. The blade was stopped on Christine's skin and soon after shattered before Neo's eyes. "What is this trickery?!" 

"I don't deserve Lance?" Christine asked, thrusting out her left hand tightly gripping Neo's throat. Neo grabbed Christine's hand and tried to pry himself free, but he couldn't even budge one finger. "I've given my life for Lance and he's given his life for me. We've been through thick and thin, we've fought together and even see death in it's many forms. And you say I don't deserve him?!" Christine drew back her right arm and her hand began to glow blue.

"Tell me, Christine, has he told you that he loved you yet?" Neo asked, as a half shark's grin stole across his face. Christine paused just long enough for Neo to get free. "That's what I thought, he hasn't. And you won't live to hear it!" Neo shook him head and raised his left hand into the air. His whole body began to glow and the air suddenly grew so cold that Christine could see her breath. Neo was drawing the energy from the air. 

"What are you doing?" Christine asked beginning to shiver. 

"It's a trick I do called 'cold wave', it freezes all your magic abilities. If you want to fight me you're stuck in hand-to-hand combat!" 

"Oh, Shit." Christine thought, "As far as physical combat's concerned, I can't fight worth shit. I get hurt when I hit a punching bag." Christine always used magic behind every punch and kick, and it was her only means of defense. "That's not fair!" Shouted the elf.

"Who said I deal in fair play? You're lucky that I'm even giving you a chance, you would be dead right now if I weren't feeling charitable." Christine slowly back away not taking her eyes off of Neo who was slow approaching. "Do you fear me? Are you afraid? No one's gonna save you, your going to die screaming, but you won't be heard.

Joey walked out of the Karaoke bar Bruce leaning on his shoulder his right hand covering his eyes from the light. Bruce groaned in pain, "Aw, shit man my stomach's in a f***in' knot." Joey sighed with his head hung.

"All those drunk girls and I couldn't get laid."

"Quit yer bitchin' man, at least you can see straight!" Bruce growled.

"Big talk jackass, you have four girls last night, at the SAME TIME!" Joey growled. The Mad Dark Magician looked up at the Command Mage and gave him a weird look. 

"That may explain why I woke up surrounded by smiling naked women." Bruce grinned. Joey gave Bruce a pissed off look, quickly dropped his right soldier and Bruce fell flat on his face. "foo fmuckinm bashtfard." Bruce said him face planted into the ground. There was suddenly a faint scream heard from the distance and Joey looked down at Bruce and Bruce looked up from the ground, spitting out a mouth full of dirt. 

"There's a woman in trouble!" CCM.

"There's a honey in danger!" MDM.

"We'll be there on the double!" CCM.

"To save her and bang her!" MDM. Joey rolled his eyes and the two magicians took to the air flying towards the source of the scream. 

Neo had Christine pinned to the ground and he was on top of her. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to fight back? Oh wait, you are too weak to fight back." Neo leaned over Christine just a few inches over her body. "You know, you're powerless right now and I'm all-powerful. I could do anything to you I want. Neo gently kissed Christine on the cheek, Christine tried harder to get free but without her magic she was helpless. 

Bruce was mostly over his hang over and Joey was still complaining to himself. "How the hell did I get turned down by ten drunk girls? Man I couldn't score if I were a millionaire surrounded by broke hookers." Joey bitched. Bruce could help, but laugh at how pathetic Joey was acting, no matter how right he was. 

"Damn, Joey if you'd just make a move then maybe you'd get some. 'Wanna go upstairs and fool around', that's real weak." Bruce commented. Two magicians suddenly felt very weak and began to fall. 

"Crap, what'd you do this time!?" Joey shouted. 

"Oh, sure blame everything that goes wrong on the brotha." Bruce snapped.

"I blame you cause it's always your fault, not cause your damn black." Joey argued

"Bull-shit, it's always: the dinosaur's out blame the black guy, the white guy died it musta been the black guy, today's news Jimmy Bob died in his trailer home people around the world pay there respects. Oh yeah, and twenty black guys where killed in front of a K.F.C. People always hatin' on the black guy. I don't even like fried chicken! This is a buncha Fu--" Before Bruce could finish he and Joey both Crashed into the ground. 

Neo looked to the sides and got off of Christine.

"Prepare for trouble!" Said a Chaos Command Magician rising out of one of the holes." 

"And make it…wait why do you always go first?" Asked a Mad Dark Magician jumping out of the other hole. Both of the magicians looked at the man and blue woman and said in unison. 

"Aw, crap."

"She was just screaming cause he was 'playing' too hard." Joey said.

"See that's why you have been laid. Why didn't you just say she was screaming cause he was bangin' her to hard?" Bruce said.

"Because you suck!" Joey yelled.

"You blow!" Bruce yelled back attempting to fire a mad dark magic attack at Joey, but nothing happened. "Aw, yeah of course the black magicians magic doesn't work. I'm yours works blue boy." Joey pointed his staff at Bruce and tried a shot, but nothing came out.

"Well, isn't this as nice as a kick in the ass."

"Hey, Bevis and Butt-head," Neo interrupted. "Get lost I'm trying to put fate back on track." Bruce gave Neo the finger and Joey walked over to Christine who was tied to the ground. 

"Christine?" Asked the Command Mage.

"Joey, is that you?" Christine said. 

"Hey it's good to see you, that your boyfriend?" Joey asked pointing to Neo who was in a verbal argument.

"Why you trying to hate on me, damn white boy Eminem wanna be." 

"Where the hell did that come from, who's Eminem?" Neo yelled in pure confusion. 

"No! He's trying to kill me!" Christine growled. Joey looked back to Christine and took his staff. "Your magic won't work, Neo's used a cold wave spell." Joey ignored her and took the sharp end of his staff and cut the restraints that held the elf down. 

"What the hell?!" Neo yelled turning around seeing the Command Mage had freed Christine. "No! I won't let her live!" Neo clapped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart revealing a sword in between them. Taking his sword Neo leapt into skyward there was a pause then Neo threw his sword its sight on Christine. Without her magic she couldn't survive a direct hit from any of Neo's attacks. The Mystical Elf closed her eyes and raised her arms in defense knowing that it would help. Christine felt a sudden jolt knocking her backward off of her feet, opening her eyes Christine saw that she wasn't struck with the blade. Glancing up she saw Joey standing where she was and the edge of the Neo's sword sticking out of his back. Joey looked back to Christine, smiled and collapsed where he stood. The sword then twisted and jerked itself out of Joey's body and flew back into Neo's hand.

"Joey!" Christine and Bruce shouted running to his side. The Magician could barely breathe and his eye was squinting, straining to stay open. Christine, just then, noticed Joey's mask covering the right side of his face black with red stripes and his right eye was missing. Joey turned his head slowly towards Christine and whispered something, but she could make it out. 

"What is it?" Christine asked leaning closer to Joey.

"Chris…tine," Joey said faintly, lifting up his hands. And in one swift move Joey grabbed Christine and pulled her on top of him and he kissed her tongue and all. She jumped back and began spitting making a grossed out face. Joey laughed jumping off his back and onto his feet. Looking at Bruce he grinned, "Betcha didn't see that one coming." Joey then looked at Christine who was still acting sickened from the kiss. "You big liar you know you were kissing back for a second there."

"Shut-Up! You lost the right to kiss me like that when we broke up!" Christine yelled. 

"Broke up?" Bruce said, his brain (or lack there of) still having trouble processing what he just saw. "Hell must've frozen over!! Quick, someone get a camera!!" Bruce reached under his hat and pulled out a video camera, "Okay, Joey one more time!"

"Enough of this!" Neo shouted his voice booming like thunder. Christine, Bruce, and Joey all looked at Neo as he slowly descended from the sky and landed softly on the ground. "I've had more than my share of stupidity for the day. Since you've decided to help Christine you will all share her fate!" Neo thrust his sword forward towards Christine and Joey again took the blade for her, this time through his left arm. Joey winced in pain and Bruce run up and kicked Neo in the face. Both of the magicians looked Christine and smiled.

"Don't worry, Bruce and me've got your back Christy." Joey said pulling the sword out of his arm.

"Just leave it to us, we c'n talk about my reward later." Bruce smiled almost evilly. Christine got a chill, but it didn't matter now she had a fighting chance to defeat Neo. Joey dashed to the right, Bruce to the left, and Christine charged forward. 

Neo was surrounded, but not the least surprised, they were all gonna attack him in a triple team. Neo just needed to know who was going to attack first and he could counter the rest. Christine was the closet so Neo targeted her first. Christine ran right at Neo and he raised his arms to defend, but she jumped over him throwing off his plan completely. "What?!" Neo said in shock. Bruce came from the left and he struck Neo in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him forcing him to lean forward. Joey attacked from the right tossing Neo's sword to Christine and elbowing Neo in the back of his neck. Crumbling him to the ground. Christine finished from the back, taking Neo's sword and driving it through his back and bursting through his heart and out his chest. Blood spilt violently from Neo's chest as he fell to the ground, silent, motion-less. 

Christine fell on her butt sighing heavily in relief. "So," Joey began, "It's been a long time hasn't it, Christine?" Christine blushed slightly turning her head away from the magician. 

"Y-yes it has, Joey."

"Wait, pause, just stop!" Bruce yelled. "You two know each other? How? When?! Where??!!" Joey and Christine smiled lightly then turned to Bruce. 

"Back about a hundred Joey and I…"Christine began.

"We kind of were dating." Joey finished. Bruce's jaw opened wide and dropped to the ground. "Yeah, it was fun."

"Joey! Are you gay!? Why the F***in' hell did you let her get away!?" Bruce yelled slapping Joey upside his head.

"Well we decided that we weren't right for each other. So after **that **night we went our separate ways. I can't say I didn't miss he though." Christine smiled laying back. Joey sat next to Christine crossing his legs and smiled at her.

"I missed you too, but we weren't meant for each other. I got all nervous when we would kiss. And you would get all flustered when I'd say 'I love you', I almost miss those times." Grinned the magician imaging those times long since past. Bruce was now as puzzled as he was pissed off. All these new things and their explanations were so damn vague there were to many questions to think of. 

"What a touching story, but unfortunately we'll never hear the ending." All eyes turned to the impaled corpse, who was, against all that was logical, standing. "Don't look so surprised. Fate doesn't want my life, it want you Christine! Now if you thought I was bad before, then you'll just love what's gonna happen next."

"Oh, I get it!" Bruce smiled, "White boy don't wanna go out without a real fight. Alright bring it on Eminem, you gonna get yo ass handed to ya." Bruce took his staff and started to spin it in his middle finger. "Pure skills baby, pure skills." Neo grinned evilly, held his arms out wide, and his body began darken until it was a black silhouette. 

"Holy shit, it's multiply. Everyone get down!" Joey yelled. Christine, Bruce, and Joey dived to the ground, covering their heads. Almost automatic though Joey shielded Christine. Bruce looked up and his blood ran cold. There were Neos everywhere. Left, right, front, back, at least twenty in each direction in every direction. Joey and Christine opened their eyes and they saw the Neos completely surrounding them. 

"So how do you like…"

"Our new look? You know the…"

"Best thing about being me…"

"Is that there are so many of…"

"Me. Even if you kill me…"

"There will still be more…"

"Of me to kill you." The Neos said one after another. The three spell casters stood back to back searching in a panic for any kind of opening. 

"Well, isn't this ironic?" Bruce snickered. "Neo pulled an Agent Smith!" 

"Dumbass." Christine whispered.

"Moron." Joey sighed. The Neos started to walk, in unison, in a counter clockwise fashion. "Don't worry, only one of them is real." Joey said sounding slightly confident. 

"But we are all…"

"Solid and can…"

"Kill you. Where as…"

"You need to kill my…"

"Original. You don't…"

"Stand a Chance." The Neos stated, their tones all very over confident. Bruce pointed his staff at one of the Neos and fired a dark magic attack the exploded five Neos where they stood. His eyes opened wide as If to say "Whoa". His magic worked again, which meant Christine had her defenses back. Joey held out his hand and his staff appeared. 

"Cry havoc…" Joey sneered.

"And let loose the dogs of war." Bruce snickered. Joey and Bruce dashed in to the crowd of Neos and soon after there were a series of fierce magical explosion. The army of Neos was thinning, but extremely slowly. Christine didn't move from the center of the circle and Neo's attacked her relentlessly. But compared to her defense they were just like annoying flies. Something seemed weird about the Neos though, they weren't attacking as hard as the original Neo did. For a moment Christine dropped her shield and one of the Neos struck her with his sword. The blade shattered on her skin, and it barely broke her skin. The neo that attacked her looked at his blade then stepped back slowly. Christine stepped up to the Neo, clinched her fist and punch. Her fist crashed through the Neos armor and it disappeared into the air. The Neos around her looked back and forth to one another with serious looks on their faces. 

"She know our weakness…"

"And we can not defeat her in this state…"

"We must go back into our…"

"One body again then they…"

"Will all fall before us." The Neos all back away slowly and began to turn into black silhouettes again. The Black outlines slowly formed one main being again. As the Neos became one Neo, Joey and Bruce were at opposite sides of battlefield and they fired their magical blasts at the same time. The Neos by this time became one being and Bruce and Joey's attacks launched and Christine was in the dead center.

"Christine!" Joey shouted, dashing to her side. But the magic was to fast and Christine couldn't move. 

"Lance…I'm sorry." Christine whispered as she was consumed by Joey and Bruce's magical assaults. 

"Christine!!!" Joey shouted collapsing to his knees. He watched helplessly as Christine vaporized into nothing. Neo was solid again and smiled with an evil grin. 

"Fate has been corrected." Joey suddenly grabbed Neo be the throat and began to crush his neck with one hand.

"Corrected, huh?" Joey growled his voice a mixture of sorry and hatred. "Then allow me to screw with fate again. Bruce! Get the book!"

"You can't!" Neo argued, "The Gods will rise if Christine lives! You mean nothing to her what are you doing this for!?" 

"I've lost Christine once and I won't lose her again. And frankly I don't care if I'm nothing to her, for her I would gladly give my soul to Obelisk again." Bruce walked up to Joey with his book in hand.

"Joey, you gonna tell me what you and Christine did **that** night?" Bruce asked.

"In your terms I got laid." Joey said, crushing Neo's throat until he black out. 

"WHAT!?"

To Be Continued…

********************************************************

Alright everybody, only two chapters together and the next one's as big as it gets. Our Drake goes back to the castle with Demi by his side and look for Lance and Christine. Once they're all together they find themselves standing against Exodia the Forbidden One. Who will survive?" 


	14. United We Stand

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time, but I'm doin' my best. Thanks for you patience 

Chapter.14

Of Elves and Magicians:

My Balls Itch

United We Stand

"In your terms, I got laid." Joey said crushing Neo's neck until he blacked out.

"WHAT!?" Bruce shouted, turning into a chibi Mad Dark Magician. "You got laid! I don't believe you! You said you were a virgin! The biggest night of your life and you didn't tell you best bro!? That's wrong man." Bruce said changing back to normal.

"Look it's not a big deal. Christine and I were at my place and--"

"Wait you have a place!? And you were making me pay for all those hotel rooms when we're on the road!" Bruce growled.

"Hey you wanna hear the story or not? Anyways it went something like this…"

(Flashback)

Joey (in casual white shirt and blue jeans) and Christine (in her favorite green dress) were sitting in the living room of Joey's house. The inside of the house was different from the rest of the world. Shining metallic walls and floors, shelves full of strange small discs, book cases full of more discs and a few books labeled "manga". The living room was the most beautiful though. Paintings lined the walls most of them portraits of people Joey and Christine had cared for. A fireplace in the far left corner and a couch forming a U-shape around a large glass table that rest on the hardwood floor. 

Joey looked to Christine as she lean on his shoulder. Running his fingers through her hair Joey closed his eyes and sighed. "Joey?" Christine began, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Joey replied.

"Joey, what's precious to you?" Christine asked jumping up on Joey's lap. Blushing furiously Joey looked away trying not to look too embarrassed. "You're so cute when you blush!" She giggled. Collecting his thoughts Joey turned and gazed deeply into Christine's eyes. She sat up straight very suddenly as if poked in the sides. Joey's eyes where so mesmerizing Christine began to lose herself in his gaze. Joey wrapped his arms slowly around her, held her tightly, then gently whispered, "You're the only thing I long for." 

Joey and Christine had been dating for three years at that time and that 'question' had been in both of their minds. Marriage was what they were both thinking of, but they were too nervous to talk to the other about it. Joey had the engagement ring and was waiting for the perfect time to propose, but he could never find one. 

Christine placed her hands over Joey's and laid herself back against him. He slowly and gently ran his hands down Christine's sides then up slowly again to her shoulders. Christine closed her eyes moving with his hands as pleasurable chills ran up and down her back. She lifted her hands from his and started to undo her dress slowly though almost as if each button was a puzzle to be solved. Joey stopped Christine's hands and whispered to her. "Christine are you sure?" She paused for a second then quietly answered.

"No, but it feels right." Christine's hands began to move again until she was holding up her dress. The point of no return was within sight, if she stopped now she knew Joey would understand, but her heart wouldn't let her leave without knowing for sure. Is Joey really the one? Christine stood up and faced Joey her hands holding up her dress and Joey stood up in front of her. He lifted his right hand a softly on her cheek he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Her fingers lost their grips and her dress fell to the ground making a crumpling fabric noise. Christine looked down and began blushing, her mouth began to open as if she was about to say something but, Joey put his index finger over her lips and Christine froze.

"Shhhhh… Don't speak. We don't need words." He lowered his finger and embraced Christine his hold somehow more loving than before.

(Flashback suddenly gets cut off)

"Okay it's too early in the chapter for a sex scene!" Joey yelled, opening his book to the page of revival spells. 

"Damn, if we could somehow copy that into a mass production form we could release our own porno video line. We could call it Thick Dick Inc." Bruce said thinking of all the money he would make and all the sex he would get. Joey kicked Bruce in the stomach and grabbed him by the neck.

"We're good friends, but if you disrespect Christine again I'm gonna kill you." 

Joey and Bruce made the marks on the ground and tied Neo down in the center of the pentagram. Neo slowly regained consciousness as the two magicians finished their preparations. "What are you fools doing!?" Neo yelled struggling to get free. 

"Shut your ass up sacrifice boy." Bruce growled taking the book from Joey. 

"You can't revive Christine! The Gods will rise if the she and the guardian have a child! I do this for the good of all life everywhere!" Neo pleaded. Joey lifted his hands high into the air and the pentagram began to glow.

"A piece of information for your next life," Joey started. "Warriors die unnoticed everyday, but those loved are never forgotten." With his final words the sky parted and a single beam of light shone on Neo. His painful cries went unheard as slowly his body began to shatter into shards of energy. A blinding light burst and in an instant Christine was laying in the center of the pentagram. "Christine!" Joey ran to her and warped his arms around her. "Oh, my goddess you're alive!"

"Are those bigger than last time?" Bruce questioned looking to Joey, "Their bigger right?" But Christine and Joey ignored Bruce completely, lost in their own worlds. Joey quickly threw Christine off his and grabbed he by her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. 

"Joey?" Christine asked reaching out her right hand and placing it on Joey's cheek. She gazed back into Joey's eyes for a moment and raised her leg kicking Joey as hard as she could in his gonads. Bruce burst into laughter as his friend collapsed to the ground his hands over his balls. "You ass hole!" Christine shouted standing up looking down on Joey. "You and Bruce killed me! What were you two thinking?! I thought was really gone this time! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill both of you right now!"

"Can't breathe…balls…becoming…numb." Joey squeaked in a girlishly high-pitched voice. Bruce helped his friend up, supporting him on his shoulder. Christine in one of her moods began yelling at both of the magicians. 

"You dumbasses! Do you think I'm invincible!? Why did you attack me!? Answer me!" 

"Well…um…Christine."

"Shut up Joey!"

"Hey that ain't right! Give Joey a chance to--"

"Was I talking to you!?" Christine questioned. 

"Christine!" Joey yelled. "1. We were aiming for Neo and he move and you where in the way! 2. We brought you back to life and now you're fine! And 3. You're NAKED so put some clothes on!" Christine suddenly felt a chill and finally noticed she was completely naked.

"Oh my God don't look at me!" She screamed covering herself. Bruce pulled out a disposable camera and started taking pictures while Joey looked through his book; looking up at Christine every once and a while. "What are you doing just standing there?! I need clothes! Joey stop looking at me you lost the right to see me naked when we stopped dating. And you the black one…" Bruce suddenly dropped his camera approached Christine. He stood a few inches away from her and looked down on her with his head tilted.

"'The black one' you say?" His confirmed, in a deep villainous voice. Christine suddenly began to shiver as the air around her grew still and cold. "What you got a problem with black folks blue chick? Is it cause I'm a nigger? You gone and fucked up now! I'ma smack the blue outta you. Don't make me get all ghetto up in this bitch! I'ma take flight on ya. I'ma, oh, I'ma swingin', oh, so fast I'ma lift off. I'ma go flyin' to Jamaica! ZHA MON!" Christine began to shutter then ran and hid behind Joey. "Move your ass out the way I'z about to beat this bitches ass." Joey didn't move and snapped his finger and Christine suddenly had clothes. Skin tight white jeans and a black t-shirt. 

"We can't waste anymore time!" Joey shouted slamming the book closed. "Christine why did that guy want to kill you?"

"Something about the Gods and…Oh My Goddess!" Christine shouted, "Joey! Bruce! I need you two to take me to the Castle of Black Illusions!"

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Wouldn't a threesome be more fun?" Bruce said pulling a brown bag from under his hat labeled aphrodisiacs.

"I don't have time! Joey, please for old times sake? Do this one last favor for me." Christine pleaded. Joey knew from her tone that someone she loved was there; it was the concern that used to be heard when she spoke of him. Joey looked to Bruce and extended his right hand. 

"Away milady, your love awaits."

Drake and Demi woke, laying side by side, to the sun warming their naked bodies. Demi and Drake had proved their endless love atop the highest standing building in their city. "Beautiful," Drake said looking to the sky, the clouds drifting by dancing on the breeze. 

"It is isn't it?" Demi smiled reaching out her hands as if the sky was within her reach. Drake stood up waved his hands and his clothes magically materialized on his body. He then looked down on Demi and waved his hands again materializing her clothes on. "Aww, already?" Demi asked. "Can't we just wait alittle longer? I'm make it worth you time to wait ^__~." Demi said seductively slowly removing her one piece again. Drake shot a serious look to Demi and she in a heartbeat pulled her cloths up. His look was so commanding, unlike his previous personality. It was almost scary, but a big turn on to Demi. "Maybe next time he could chain me down."

(Miles away)

Joey gets a chill up his spine and Christine senses something's wrong. "What's the matter Joey?" Christine asked.

"Oh um…n-nothing. (Thinking) Dammit Demi, quite thinking thoughs thoughts. We're connected by our souls remember? You're turning me on to, and I'd like not to…cum now…I'M GOING COMMANDO!!!"

"What's commando?" Christine asked. 

"Did I say that last part out loud?"

(Back with Demi and Drake)

"Demi, I have to go." Drake said taking flight off the building.

"What?! Drake WAIT!!!" Demi called out, but he was out of sight in seconds. Demi made a poutly face and followed after Drake, holding her hat in place as she blasted from the roof. She soon caught up with him tired and out of breath. "You fly too fast." She complained wobbling in flight. Drake took her hand and kept her airborne and they flew even faster together. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"The Castle of Dark Illusions, Lance and Christine need us." 

(In the Castle of Dark Illusions)

Lance awoke his head pounding like a jackhammer and his whole body throbbing in pain. But he wasn't in a dungeon; he was on a large bed under a large purple blanket. His pants weren't where they should've been and all his armor was off. Sitting up a sharp pain stabbed his lower back and he fell back down. "AH! Shit what happened to me?" Lance asked himself. "Last I remember was killing Saturos and Holy shit!" He yelled placing his hand over his face feeling the hole in his left eye socket. His left eye had been removed and he felt like he'd just had sex. 

"Is it morning already?" Lance paused for a second looked under the covers.

"Oh…Goddess…No…" Lance thought quickly jumping out of the bed, but his legs collapsed under him and he fell to the ground. Surrounding the floor of the bed was a vast pink carpet as far as the eye could see. Lance looked back at the bed and a girl slowly rose up and looked down on him. She smiled so sincerely waving her feet in the air, she had a familiar look, but Lance couldn't place it at the moment. "Who are you and why can't I stand up?" Questioned the elf.

"Silly Lance, you're home." Answered the girl. She had beautiful tanned skin and flowing purple/black hair at least down to her knees. Her face was so familiar, but something wouldn't let Lance remember. "We got married a few days ago and we're on our honeymoon." The girl extended her hand and after a few seconds Lance reached out his. She helped him back onto the bed were she lay his head in her lap. 

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"I'm Gemini don't you remember?" Asked the girl. Lance hesitated and squinted his eye tried his hardest to remember. But something was blocking his thoughts, like a barrier in his head keeping him from his memories. 

"You are my wife? So you must have my ring?" Gemini held up her left finger and on her ring finger was Lance's ring. "Something…is wrong." 

"Why, what do you mean?" She asked.

"That…isn't…my ring." Lance yelled sitting up from Gemini's lap. "And…and ARGH!" A pain suddenly drove itself into the back of Lance's head. Like someone took a railroad spike and smashed it through his skull. He jumped to his feet and stumbled back and forth in merciless agony. The girl climbed off the bed and approached Lance.

"Don't fight me. You gave me your heart long ago and I intend to take it." She smiled. Lance could no longer stand the pain so he raised his left hand and punched his in the gut, knocking himself unconscious. Falling to the ground his eye closed, the girl picked him up and put him back on the bed. 

"You're so cute when you resist my darling. But it's all for naught, you'll spend the rest of eternity with me in this castle. And whether or not you want to I will make you forget of life before me. Your body and your heart are mine."

(In front of the Castle of Dark Illusion)

Christine, Bruce and Joey stood at the doors that lead to the main hall where Drake, Lance, and Christine were first separated. "Okay everyone, remember the plan?" Christine asked the magicians. Joey and Bruce nodded and Christine nodded back, "Let's go!" 

The doors of the Castle burst down as Bruce screeched to a halt. Bruce, Joey, and Christine were in a Cadillac. "Don't worry 'bout the doors!" Bruce shouted sticking his head out the window. "I'm rich BYATCH!!!" He shouted honking his horn. Bruce opened the door and stepped out and Joey stepped out on his side, holding the door while Christine got out. Bruce turned his alarm on and after the confirming "beep, beep" the three stood in the hall ready for the fight of their lives.

"Christy!!!" Shouted a voice as something leapt from the shadows and tackled Christine. Joey and Bruce trained their staffs on the shadow, but suddenly fell to the ground. "Christy! I misseed you!"

"Drake?" Christine asked. "Get off me!" The magician smiled and got off Christine, then helped her up. "Drake, where's Lance?!" Drake shrugged as Joey and Bruce wobbled to their feet. "Oh, Drake let me introduce you to Bruce the Mad Dark Magician and Joey the Chaos Command Magician. 

"We know each other." Joey said shaking the dizziness from his head.

"Yeah, that dumbass thought I liked his girl." Bruce commented. 

"Oh, so you don't like me?" Demi asked placing her hand on Bruce shoulder. 

"Aw, crap!" Bruce sighed looking over his shoulder waving.

"We need to find Lance and destroy this place!" Christine broke through. The four magicians looked back and forth between one another and nodded. "Drake, Joey you come with me. Bruce, and Demi can go off and whatever." Christine grabbed Drake's arm and Demi grabbed his other arm pulling her boyfriend. 

"I don't think so! You just want to hit on Drake and leave me with these sexually deprived pervert!" Demi yelled.

"Hey!" Bruce shouted. "I'll have you know I got some from four different girls yesterday."

"Really?" Demi asked, letting go of Drake. "Were they inflatable?"

"Fuck you!" Bruce growled, giving Demi the finger.

"You'd like that wouldn't you!?" DMG

"Yeah, so take it off before I do it for you!" MDM

"Go ahead and try!" DMG

"You asked for it!" Bruce lunged forwards and grabbed Demi's breasts. 

"Eek! Drake, help! Bruce is raping me!" Demi cried, but Drake and Christine where gone and Joey was too. "Crap…"

Christine lead the way as Joey and Drake followed, they soon found themselves in a graveyard. Tombstones littered the grounds and the sky above them quickly grew dark and an evil wind began to blow. "Sorry, that was me." Drake smiled nervously.

"That's gross Drake!" Christine yelled.

"Quiet!" Joey said slapping his hand over Christine's mouth, "We aren't alone." 

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" 

"Eek!" Christine turned and grabbed Joey burying her face in his chest. Joey looked around, but nothing was there.

"Who's there!?" Joey yelled.

"Hey looky what I found!" Drake said smiling, holding a man by his head.

"Bleh! Release me, bleh!" Demanded the man attempting to pry loose Drake's hand.

"Who are you?" Joey questioned trying to turn Christine around to face the man. She finally turned around and saw the man. He was fiendishly handsome, but he hand an evil feeling about him. 

"I am Count Doo Mass, bleh! Lord of darkness and prince of evil…bleh!" The man answered, flapping out his arms and showing him fangs. Drake lifted the man to eyes level and looked deep into his eyes.

"Hey, he's a vampire!" Drake smiled poking him on his forehead repeatedly. 

"We don't have time for this we need to find Lance! You Count Dumb Ass!"

"DOO MASS, BLEH!!!!!" Corrected the vampire becoming slightly more annoyed by Drake's excessive poking. 

"Where's Lance!?" ME

"I know not this Lance, bleh!" VL (Vampire Lord)

"I think you do tell me, before I rip your 'blehs' off!" ME

"Your threats are meaning less to a vampire, bleh!" Doo Mass said closing his cape. "I am life, bleh, I am death, bleh, I am immortal, bleh, I am the Vampire Lord, bleh!!!" Joey, now extremely annoyed, raised his staff to the Vampire Lord's neck.

"Were is Lance? Tell me or I'll have freak boy over there," Joey points to Drake who is still poking the vampire, "Give you a bubble bath in holy water." Count Doo Mass thought for a second and got a chill at the thought of that moron giving him a sponge bath. 

"Alright, bleh, you win, bleh!" He submitted. "In the center of the five head stone's labeled left arm, left leg, right arm, right leg, and the Forbidden one you will find a stair case that lead you to your Lance, bleh!" Drake dropped the vampire and stopped poking him. Before anything else was done Count Doo Mass exploded into a swarm of bats and scattered to the four winds. 

Bruce and Demi were in a place that looked like a dungeon. "So Bruce what have we learned?" Demi asked.

"When you try to bang someone against their will they can still kick your balls," Bruce answered in a high-pitched voice. Demi smiled then suddenly tripped and slammed onto the floor. Bruce couldn't help, but snicker and keep walking and step over her, continuing on. Demi looked up and saw Bruce still walking.

"Hey you dumbass, aren't you gonna help me up?" Demi growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Demi. I guess I didn't notice you since there's a searing pain in my gonads!" Bruce snapped. Demi got up and caught up with Drake grumbling under her breath. Bruce saw a giant pair of doors that stood probably about fifty feet high and ran towards them. Demi followed close behind and once in front of doors Bruce threw them opened and a gigantic stadium. In the center of the stadium was an enormous hole, Bruce looked down it and saw a faint figure at the bottom. "Hey, Demi!" He called, his voice back to normal. "Check this out!" Demi ran to Bruce's side and stopped almost falling into the hole. "I think there're two people bangin' down there!" Bruce pointed down the hole.

"Really?" Demi looked squinting her eyes.

"No, but there will be soon!" Bruce snickered pushing Demi into the hole as he jumped in after her. 

(Back with Lance)

Lance woke up again the pain in his was gone and so was the girl. His vision began to clear and his senses returned to their usual state. He tried to get up from the bed, but something held his down. "You think I would be happy being chained to a bed by a beautiful girl." Lance said to himself sadly. "What am I forgetting? Why can't I remember? WHO AM I LOOKING FOR!?" Lance shouted pulling the chains that bound his arms. They didn't even budge and for a moment everything was silent. A tear slow made its way down Lance's cheek, then another and another. He cried for the first time in his life. The pain of not know what he had lost, and know that he would never see it again was too much for him. The tears stained the pillow his head rested on and left a trail on his face. He concentrated with all his might and dove into his mind.

Two doors stood before him the doors that lead to the rooms of his and Saturos' mind. He hesitated for a moment the slow opened the door to his mind. Within the four walls that made the room of his mind he could be completely defined. Strengths, weaknesses, hopes, dreams, loves everything was fit within these walls. Lance entered his room and looked around, weapons lined the north wall, books on the west, but half of his room was hidden in shadows. Lance closed the door behind him and walked to the darkness, reaching out his hand. In one burst Lance grabbed the shadows in his hand and tore away the darkness. "Christine!" One of the hidden walls was dedicated to Christine, a shrine. And the ring that he wanted to give her. Lance's tears stopped and he smiled. But the last fourth of the wall was still consumed by the dark. Lance looked at dark wall and placed his hand on it. Nothing, the nothingness that was left in him something was still missing, something that couldn't be found by merely shining a light. "When you're ready," Lance said leaving his room. 

Lance came back into reality his body filled with a new strength. He had to escape to give Christine the ring. He closed his eyes and slowly began to raise his arms. The metal didn't budge but that wasn't the plan, Lance was going to try to rip the chains from their resting place. In one mighty pull he shattered the chains right in the center of the bindings. His jumped to his feet standing on the bed and spread his arms out wide. "I'm coming!" Looking up he notice someone was falling from a huge hold in the ceiling. His arms were already out so he thought it would be safe to catch who ever it was. A girl dropped into Lance arms and in an instant he recognized who it was. "Demi!?" He said in surprise.

"THANK YOU!" She cried wrapping her arms around Lance, then kissing him all over his face.

"Ack, wait stop! DEMI!" Lance yelled, Demi smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"Nice to see you again handsome." She giggled. Lance rolled his eyes continue. 

"Listen, have you see Christine or Drake?" He asked laying her on the bed. 

"Yeah, she's with Drake and Joey went off to look for you and I was left defenseless with…" Demi was suddenly cut off by Bruce falling and crashing face first onto the pink carpet. "…That pervert" Demi finished. Lance looked around for his sword and pants, and conveniently found they on the other side of the bed. He grabbed Demi's arm and pulled her with him as he jumped off the bed, going for his sword. 

"Demi! You can't escape from me! Get your sweet ass over here!" Bruce shouted with a big bandage over half of his face. Lance swiftly jumped up from the side of the bed (with his pants and armor on) and landed in front of Bruce, sword in his hand and Demi by his side. "Great just what this fic needs another pretty white boy." Bruce rolled his eyes. "And there's Demi, and look there's a bed. Getting' any ideas?" he asked trying to sound sexy. Lance looked back at Demi then raised his leg and kicked Bruce in the balls. "AHHHH!!! Not the gonads again!" He cried falling to his knees. "I see a light…Aww man, even the light is white!" Bruce blacked out then Demi looked at Lance. 

"Demi, how do we get out?" Lance questioned picking up Bruce putting him on his shoulder. Demi pointed up and Lance pulled her close to him. "Hold on." Demi jumped onto Lance's back and Lance knelt down and jumped rising up out of the hole and landing safely back in his stadium. Demi hopped off and Lance looked to her. "Lead the way." She nodded and they made their way back to the main hall.

Christine, Drake, and Joey soon found themselves inside a dungeon and Joey was feeling a strange feeling in the air. Christine could feel it too, but what was it? "Was that you or was that me?" Drake asked Joey. Christine suddenly saw dark silhouettes coming closer to her and the others. 

"Drake, Joey look!" Christine said pointing. Both magicians bolted their heads towards the darkness and saw the two figures approaching them. 

"Attack!" Joey yelled firing a magic blast down the dungeon path lighting the way as it blazed. On the figures drew what looked like a sword and suddenly Christine recognized who it was.

"LANCE!!!" Christine called out. Joey's attack still flew blindly towards Lance, with his sword firmly in hand swung and negated the attack in mid air. Christine ran to him falling into his arms and Lance held her back. Joey approached the two and almost reluctantly extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Lance dropped Bruce and Christine released him, and Lance shook Joey's hand.

"Hey, name's Lance." The elf responded. Turning to Christine he smiled then turning to Drake he nodded. "We still have a mission to complete. Does anyone know anything that could help us? And who are those two?" Lance questioned pointing to the two magicians. Christine stood next to Joey and rest her arm on him.

"This is Joey, he's a Command Magician." She smiled. Lance paused and squinted his eyes at them for a second.

"You two use to date, uh?" He questioned. Joey and Christine shot nervous glances to each other, then Christine quickly raised her arm off of Joey and elbowed him in the jaw. 

"H-how…n-n-no we've ever dated!" Christine said panicking. Joey realigned his jawbone and placed his hand on Christine's shoulder and she immediately began to calm down. Lance smiled and punched Joey in the arm. 

"You're alright." Lance grinned. 

"And that pervert's Bruce," Demi pointing to the magician laying face down on the ground. Bruce suddenly to his feet and push Lance to the ground.

"You kicked my gonads! You DIE!!!" Bruce's staff appeared in his right hand and he pointed it down on the Celtic Guardian. Joey, Christine, Drake, and Demi all grabbed Bruce, but in a bust of energy he threw them all of and fire his blast consuming Lance. The blast cleared and Lance wasn't there only a hole in the ground where he was. Everyone was silent for a moment the Bruce turn away and look around. "Anyone else wanna take a shot at my balls?"

"Hey, he bitch." Bruce turned around and got kicked in the gonads again and collapsed. Lance stood smoldering dark magic off of his body. All the others stood their eyes opened wide at what they saw. Lance wasn't dead and only smoldering. "Well, I don't think I need to know who he is. I'll just kick him in the balls whenever he wakes up." 

"Lance…" Christine began with a grim look on her face.

"What?"

"Um…why are you smoldering?" Lance looked and saw the dark magic steaming off of him and it wasn't stopping. Demi took a deep breath and blew Lance out like a candle. They all looked at Demi and she smiled. 

"Yaaaa!!!!! It's not even my birthday and I get to blow out a candle!" Joey sighed and began to walk dragging Drake behind him. "Hey, where you goin'?" Demi questioned.

"I'm gonna look for the kitchen. Bruce's gonna want ice when his wakes up. Let me know how this all works out." With a wave and a nod Joey disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon. 

"There goes Wolfwood." Drake said suddenly wearing a red trench coat and yellow gun glasses. 

"Yeah that's **Vash**, but you're in the wrong fic." Lance sighed. Drake drooped his head and changed back into the Chaos Mage. "Alright now we need to find where the center of the castle is!"

"Why?" Demi asked patting Drake on the back.

"Because that's where the floatation ring is controlled!" Christine said pointing up smiling. "And if we manage to locate it we could shut down the ring and send this place crashing into the Earth!" Lance point down the hole and motioned to everyone. 

"Hey, when I was in the hole I saw a real big door that said 'this was to center no soliciting'." Lance said jumping in. 

"I don't know it seems too easy and…hey!" Christine looked around and saw no one was there. "All a' ya'll blow you know that." She said hopping down in to the hole.

"And if you're talented like me you can suck at the same time." Demi commented happily. 

"Hey that was gonna be our secret!" Drake whined. Lance slapped himself looked around for the giant door that he'd seen before. 

"Were is that door?" Lance thought to himself searching back and forth. A big red letter caught his eye and he noticed the door. "There it is!" Lance shouted, getting everyone's attention. Drake, Demi, Christine, and Lance approached the giant door. Drake mashed down the door with a powerful magic and they entered and a terrible sight stand before them. 

Drake drew his staff and let out his furious battle cry. "My…milk shake brings all the boys to the yard. And their like it's better than yours!" Lance, Christine, and Demi looked at each other and shrugged then shouted out. 

"Damn right it's better than yours!" 

To Be Concluded…

Next time on of Elves and Magicians, the moment of truth has arrived. Lance, Demi, Drake, Christine face Exodia. The final chapter in this story will leave you breathless. And the ending will leave you in tears. (If you have severe emotional problems.) Some will laugh, some will cry, others will sing and some will, get up, up on the dance floor give that man what he's askin' for. Cause I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you. Can't no body stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use. I said it's getting' hot in here, so hot, so take off all your cloths. I am getting so hot I wanna take my cloths off. Stay tuned!


	15. And in the End

Chapter.15

Of Elves and Magicians Final Chapter:

Defying Destiny 

Drake drew his staff and let out his furious battle cry.  "My…milk shake brings all the boys to the yard.  And their like it's better than yours!"  Lance, Christine, and Demi looked at each other and shrugged then shouted out.  

"Damn right it's better than yours!"  They called in unison.  They found themselves standing in a vast room, the ground was stone and above their heads the heavens could be seen.  The planets and stars shined over them looking down with shining eyes.  The door they entered from suddenly pulled away from them and vanished into the distance.  Not even Lance's trained eyes could see it.  

"Welcome on and all!"  A monster called out.  His muscles where lined on the outside with bones resembling armor.  In his right hand held a mighty blade and the horned bones that rose from his head resembled a crown.  The ground they stood on was like that of a giant chessboard and all the pieces stood in their places.  "This one deems thee worthy to behold the arising of the Ultimate power in all the lands!"  

"Well, you can kiss this one's ass."  Lance snapped, "We aren't gonna let you summon this…ultimate evil…thing."  The beast raised its hands and cried out in laughter and its minions laughs thundered with it.

"Be thou ignorant well as foolish?  The beast as we speak has begun to wake from slumber and once it has so, I will take myself and fusion with him.  Becoming the most powerful being in existence!"  Christine stepped forward onto the board and addressed his monster.  

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?  Who am I?"  It questioned.  "At time this one is a ruler residing within Pandemonium, at others a general leading an invincible army, but this one no matter the place or time will always be…Celestin!  The TerrorKing Archfiend!"  Lance, Drake, and Demi stepped onto the game board, holding their weapons in hand.  

"I won't let you!  If I must sacrifice my life I will stop you!"  Lance stated.  Before another word could be spoken a thunderous roar erupted as if from the depths of Hell itself.  

"Thou art too late!  The Forbidden One, Exodia has awakened!!!"  

All eyes fell upon the stars that glow overhead and in the very center of the planets and star a single sun began to shine.  With that single sun the stars and planets too began to sparkle.  The stars began to spin until their light created a perfect circle.  And in the circle the planets inside deflected the light from the sun and a star formed from their light.  "Come forth, he of unspeakable power, he of limitless strength, he that makes the Gods cower at his presence.  Come forth, EXODIA!!!"  Cried the TerrorKing.  The right hand burst from one side of the stars and the left hand followed.  Celestin tossed his sword to Lance to caught it at the last second.  "This one and his royal court will depart.  This one will enjoy watching you die."  With his final words the Archfiend King and his army vanished into nothingness.  

"Lance I want you to know…I l--" Christine said turning to him.  

"Christine…" He interrupted, not shifting his eyes as the first of the two legs burst forth.  "We may not survive, but if we do after word I want you to…" The second leg broke through causing a shock wave that knocked Lance, Christine, and the two magicians off their feet.  Lance shielded his eye and climbed to his feet.  "Christine!"  He called.  Christine found her way to her feet and Demi helped up Drake.  "Christine meet me at…" another thunderous blast drowned out Lance's voice and Demi's voice took over.

"It's coming…" she said.

"I will protect you."  Drake said taking Demi's hand in his.  

One more blast exploded in the sky once again drawing their attention to the stars and Exodia's head came through the star's head.  His face hideous was revealed and he began to fall like a meteor towards the heroes.  "Take cover!"  Lance ordered, everyone scattering out of his monster's way.  With a Earth shattering slam Exodia hit the ground.  The giant room was swallowed by dust and nobody could see anything.  Exodia breathed in deeply and inhaled all the smoke clearing the room.  The four warriors grouped together and stood ready for combat.  Exodia breathed out the smoke slowly the smoke coming out black as a moonless night.  Lance held his sword in his right hand and the TerrorKing's safely sheathed.  Drake and Demi stood their staffs crossed forming an X, he to the left and she to the right.  And finally Christine looked up at Exodia adjusting the ring on her finger.  (If you don't remember, Christine was given an Ookazi ring in the first chapter)  The giant beast looked left and right down upon the four warriors and opened his mouth.

"I am Exodia!  Banished from the Heavens and forbidden from Hell!  State your reason!"  His mighty voice boomed like thunder.  Lance, Christine, Drake, and Demi shot looks back and forth between one another.  "State your purpose!"  Exodia stated again.  None of them could move much less speak before the terrible monster.  "Thou hath called me forth for naught?!  This is punishable by pain of Obliteration!"  Exodia cupped his hands together and light began to shine from between.

Christine was struck by terror as she suddenly came to realize Exodia couldn't be stopped.  The stories she was told as a girl, the research she did as a student all of it was true.  "But something's……different."

"What's that Christine?"  Lance asked.  Exodia balled his energy into his fist and fired, his sights on Christine.  She stood motionless, her eyes fixated on the forbidden one's approaching attack.  And emerald lightning bolt blazed at the last moment pushing Christine to the side, out of harm's way.  

"Are you alright?"  Joey asked, holding Christine.  

"Exodia, h-he can't be stopped."  She said.  Lance ran to their side and Joey handed Christine to him

"Christine," Joey began, "Christine you mean more to me than life itself.  When you two survive consider this your wedding present." Joey nodded to Lance and tipped his hat.  "Take care of her."  

"Joey!"  Christine shouted, her voice echoed in Joey's ears as he ran towards Exodia.  The tears flow like a river down his face.  Raising his staff he leapt into the air meeting eye to eye with the Forbidden One.  All the magic in his body gathered to the tip of his staff as Exodia too gathered energy for another attack.  Joey fire his blast first, a brilliant stream of magic shot forth from the magician's staff, its emerald glow illuminating everything in a shimmering green.  Exodia's blast soon met Joey's.  His, a sudden burst of light that blinded all around him.  Joey put all his effort into a single inch thick shot.  

"Joey!!!"  Christine cried, watching helplessly in Lance's arms as before her eyes her first love was vanished into oblivion.  "No…Joey."  She whispered, as a lone tear fell from her eye to the cold ground.  

"Christine I'm glad I got to hear you sing one…last…time…"  Joey's voice whispered faintly in Christine's ears.  

"Christine!"  Lance shouted, "We can't worry about him right now!  We need to figure what he was planning or his sacrifice will be for nothing!"  

Exodia suddenly howled as if in unspeakable pain.  Everyone's attention suddenly was drawn to the ankh on his chest.  There was a hole in Exodia's chest that went straight through his torso and came out through his back.  Drake's eyes opened wide and Demi stood on awe.  

"Joey put a hole in Exodia!"  Drake shouted.

"If our attacks could be concentrated on that one spot--"  Demi started.

" We could blast straight through him!"  Drake finished.  Demi and Drake once again crossed their staffs as they stood beside each other.  Magic began to flow from their bodies forming a blazing ball of energy.

"DARK BURNING MAGIC ATTACK!!!"  They both shouted sending their energy blast straight at Exodia's chest.  The Forbidden One quickly swatted the blast with his right hand redirecting it wards Lance and Christine.  Christine was trembling and Lance didn't know what to do.  Lance grit his teeth and ran forward towards the blast.  

"LANCE!!!"  Christine shouted reaching out her hand as if to stop him.  But Lance ignored her and took the TerrorKing's sword from his sheath.  Both swords in hand Lance crossed the swords as the blast collided with them.  Lance could feel a strange energy from the King's sword and as he fought to hold control of the attack his other half called to him.  

"Lance you can't defeat Exodia."  He spoke.

"I don't have time to argue with you!"  Lance shouted.

"You still think you can don't you?  You think that you stand a chance against an invincible monster.

"If it means going against the Gods themselves I will do anything for her!"  Lance yelling striking down the magic blast, holding both swords firmly in his hands he charged towards Exodia.  The giant monster raised his enormous fist and like a meteor it collided with Lance.  The force from the impact cracked the ground creating a hole 20 feet deep.  Christine cupped her hand over her mouth, unable to move or speak.  Exodia raised his hand then it jolted to a stop.  Lance had stuck the TerrorKing's sword through a link in Exodia's chains, and Exodia had only smashed it in.  Lance stood in front of Exodia and in a lightning fast attack he struck the Forbidden One's wound.  Driving his sword in as deep as he possibly could, as Exodia howled in pain.  Through his pain Exodia managed to grab Lance with his free hand, his powerful grip almost insane he began to squeeze the life from the elf.    

"Demi, go help Christine.  I need to save Lance!"  Drake stated taking to the air.  Demi rushed to Christine and knelt down next to her.

"Christine are you alright?"  Demi asked.

"Why, what did we do in life to deserve this?  Our old journeys were always little things like to offer support to a town, or aid allies in battle, but this…  So much has happened to us and now Exodia.  We can't stop him…what…why are we fighting?  What are we fighting for?"  Christine sobbed, her tears flowing almost uncontrollably.  Demi held Christine in her arms and rubbed her back attempting to comfort her.  

"I know it seems hopeless and I can't tell you what you're fighting for, but I can tell you what Lance is fighting for.  Lance fights for you and the belief that one-day you and he will live happily together.  Christine looked up and wiped her tears.  She saw Drake using the best of his magic to get Lance free.  "My Drake needs our help, come on!"  Demi shouted running to Drake's side.  Christine climbed to her feet and followed after Demi,

"There's no use in giving up, not when everyone else is willing to risk their lives."  She thought to herself.  "I'm coming Lance!"  Drake and Demi where attacking Exodia's ankh and their magic taking serious effect on the monster.  Exodia's grip slipped and Lance fell right into Christine's.  She then dashed to a safe enough distance and set him down.  Lance held his right arm, and grit his teeth in pain, but through it he smiled at Christine.

"Thanks, can you do anything about my arm?"  He asked.

"I help you and all you can think about is your arm."

"My hand actually."  Lance replied with a hint of sarcasm.  Christine smiled and closed her eyes and began to glow.  

Exodia was growing impatient and his rage was building with it.    It roared again then raised his arm, destroying his shackle.  Christine's glow had vanished and Lance's arm was healed.  Demi and Drake were dead tired, they could barely stand.  Exodia placed his two hands together and his infinite energy began to take form in his hands again.  The four gathered together again and watched Exodia.  "HEY!"  someone called.  Everyone, including Exodia, looked and saw the Mad Dark Magician.

"Bruce!"  everyone cried.  

"Hey look, it's Exodia!"  He yelled pointing with confusion.  "What's he doing here?"

"He's going to kill us!"  Lance yelled.

"Little help?"  Drake asked.

"But Exodia can't be here, he's dead."

"WHAT!?"  Christine yelled.  

"Yeah, take a look!"  Bruce smiled holding up five head stones, each labeled with one of Exodia's body parts.  Exodia clenched his hand into a fist and brought it down at Lance.  Lance smirked and held up his sword.  The force pushed him back, but didn't hurt him.  Everyone looked in amazement as Exodia stumbled back.

"That explains it!"  Christine shouted.  "When I first saw him I knew something was different from what I had researched!  His skin is black instead of bronze!"  That monster is Exodia Necross!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!!!"  Drake and Demi shouted in unison.

"This version of Exodia has a major weakness that we could use!  He can't be anymore than ten miles from his remains or else he'll rot into nothing!"  Christine explained.  

Lance stepped up and looked back on his teammates.  "Drake, find that floatation ring controls and destroy them.  I can handle this…now GO!"  Christine did have the chance to argue, as Exodia launched another attack.   "Come and get me!"  Lance shouted furiously.

Drake found in him the strength to carry Christine on his back, as he and Demi flew as far from Exodia as possible.  "You think It'd be easy to find something as big as a control panel for a giant floating ring, but no."  Demi sighed.  "And especially in this story, you think someone would've trip over it by now."

"You think the author would've had your mouth stitched closed by now."  Christine thought.  They flew and flew, but nothing looked even remotely like a control panel for a giant floatation ring.  

"This suck there isn't even an in flight movie."  Bruce complained.

"Oh, shut up you pervert."  Demi snapped, "You're just lucky Drake does kick you ass right now."

"Were is Drake?"  Bruce asked.  Demi stopped and looked around, but Drake was nowhere to be found.  

"Demi!  We found the control panel!"  Drake yelled.  Everyone crowded around the giant rubber ducky shaped button.  "Looky Demi!  That button looks like a big rubber ducky!"  

"Oh my Goddess, it's so cute!"  Demi squealed.

"Well, we found it, now how do we shut this thing down?"  Christine said, partially to herself partially to the others.  Drake leaned over the duck and examined it closely.  

"Just push the damn button!"  Bruce shouted pushing Drake.  Drake was forced forward and landed right on the duck.

"QUACK!"  

"You bastard!  Why'd you push Drake, you pervert!"  Demi shouted raising her foot to kick Bruce in his gonads.  He, however, swiftly dodged to the side and appeared behind Demi.  Before she could react, he clamped his hands over her breasts and held on as if his life depended on it.  

"I'm tired'a this bull-shit!"  He yelled.  "No one's kicking me in my gonads for the rest of this fic!  Got that author boy!  You get me kicked again I'm gonna rip off your arms and beat you with the wet ends!"  Drake slowly rose from the ducky and it began to talk.

"Floatation ring deactivated.  The castle will collide with the earth in approximately sixty quacks."  Stated the rubber ducky button.

"What are 'quacks'?"  Christine asked.

"Quack!"

"I think they're minutes," Demi replied.

"Quack!"

"Or maybe they're seconds…"  Bruce corrected.

"Quack!"

"Maybe we should get going!"  Christine shouted.

"Quack!"

"Shut up you stu--" Bruce began suddenly being cut off by the duck.

"Quack!"

"AW, hell naw you did not just--"

"Quack!"  

"Let's go already!"  Christine yelled pulling Drake and Demi, Bruce following giving the duck the finger.

Lance was holding well against Exodia Necross he seceded in cutting off Exodia's right arm and engraving an "L" into his forehead.  But in return Exodia had shattered Lance's armor and broken the tip of the blade off his sword.  "Hey, what's the sound of one hand clapping?"  Lance joked breathing deeply.  Suddenly quack and the castle began to shake!  

"Lance!"  Lance turned around saw Christine and the others running to him in a panic.  "The castle's on a collision course with the Earth, we have to get out of here now!"  Christine yelled.  Exodia cried a furious roar and lunged his left hand towards Christine.  Lance jumped in from of the hand and parried the blow.  "Lance, we have to go!"  Christine demanded.

"Then why are you still here!?"  Lance yelled.  "GO!"

"We're runnin' low on time blue girl!"  Bruce said.  

"Pervert's right!  We have to go!"  Demi agreed.  Christine shook her head grabbing onto Lance's arm desperately.  Tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.  Exodia cried out again and began to advance as the castle gave another violent jolt.  

"Christine I don't have time to argue!  Go, I'll make sure that your escape route is clean!"  Lance said again pushing Christine out of the way, then gripping his sword.  But again she grabbed onto his tighter than before.  

"I'm not letting you go!"  She cried.  Lance sighed and directed Christine's eyes to his.

"Christine, I can't let you stay.  I love you so please leave with this…"  Lance raised Christine's chin up and kissed her.  All their love for one another expressed in such a small thing.  Christine suddenly began to tremble and she began to collapse.  Lance caught her and walked her to Drake.  The magician took the girl in his arms and Lance handed him a note from his belt pouch.  "This letter is only for Christine.  Give it to her when she wakes up."  Lance said.  Turning his back to his Christine, facing the monstrous Exodia.  "Go now!  Go now and leave me!!!"

(35 quacks till collision)

Drake, Demi, Bruce, and the unconscious Christine were off.  The stars in the sky above the room began to fall crashing around the four escaping heroes.  "Drake, where's the exit?!"  Demi asked in a panic.  

"It's somewhere…………THERE!"  Drake yelled pointing at the door almost dropping Christine.  

"Be careful!  She's too hot to die here!"  Bruce scolded.  

"Bite me!"  Drake shouted, turning the corner at the door dodging a piece of ceiling.  Blazing through the castle the four made their way to the main hall.  When the castle jolted again sending the front doors of the hall flying off their hinges.  "Bruce, watch it!"  Drake shouted.  The doors flew slamming into Bruce, throwing him back into the castle while Drake flew out with Christine.  The castle's entrance was buried in rubble behind him, almost crushing him alive.  Drake kept flying blindly until he was a safe distance away.  He watched as the castle continued fall helplessly to the ground.  "Looks like we made it, right Christine.  You alright Demi?"  Drake asked looking around.  "…Demi…Demi!"  Drake searched frantically searching for her.  "DEMI!!!"

(Back inside the castle, 14 quacks till collision)

"Exodia, I won't let you live.  This is your end!"  Lance took his sword and the palm of his left.  His blood began to glow with a shining green aura.  Lance charged forward toward Exodia dodging his attack and in his last effects Lance shattered through the monster's ankh.  Exodia screamed in confusion and pain as Lance began to rip Exodia's soul out through his chest.  "Find your peace IN HELL!!!!"  He shouted tearing out a glowing black orbs from Exodia's chest.  And with all his strength Lance shattered Exodia's soul.  (Technique: Soul Release)  With one last cry the Forbidden One crumbled to the ground breaking into little of shining light.  There was a brief silence as Lance stood perfectly still.  The castle continued to fall around him.  "Christine…" He whispered opening his eyes looking at the stars that still fell from the heavens.  "CHRISTINE!!!"  He shouted as the castle gave one final jolt before crashing into the earth.

          Drake watched as the castle crash into the ground and explode in a brilliant jubilee of black light.  "Demi…"  Drake whispered as a lone tear streamed down his face onto Christine's cheek.  She winced and opened her eyes to the crying magician.  

"Drake?  Where's…LANCE!"  She yelled looking down at the clearing dust from the fallen castle.  She could only place her hands over her mouth and wrap her arms around Drake.  She cried and cried her heart out once again for Lance.

"Christine, we have to go back to the castle."  Drake said his melancholy tone breaking through her sobs.  "The king will be waiting for us."  The elf only nodded still holding Drake tightly.  

It was a lone trip back.  Drake and Christine stood in front of the doors of the main hall once again she looked to her right where Lance had stood next to her the first time they passed through those doors together, before they were a couple, before they were lovers, before he sacrif…  Christine's thoughts were suddenly cut off when the trumpets signaled that the two could enter.  They walk down that long carpet again, but the room felt empty.  They knelt before the king again and addressed him.

"Your highness," Christine began.  "The threat to the land has been neutralized.  The castle that made the evil mist fell and was destroyed approximately one hour ago."  Christine said trying to cover her broken hearted tone.

"Very well done!"  Spoke the king.  "Your efforts will be duly recorded and stored in our royal library.  "I again thank you for your service you are dismissed.  Christine nodded sadly bowed and turned around, but Drake remained standing before the king.  "You may leave Drake."  Spoke the king.

"I shall, you majesty, but not a moment before you grant me this request."  Christine was shocked and curious to see what Drake's wise was.  "Your majesty, our friend Lance the Celtic Guardian fell to secure our safety in escaping the castle.  I humbly request that you carry out his last wises."  Drake spoke.

"…Agreed."  The king said with the wave of his hand.

"I thank you."  Drake said bowing then exiting the hall with Christine.  

"What last requests?"  Christine questioned desperately.

"Lance said that upon his 'departure' if he hadn't given you his ring, that it would be delivered to you.  Oh, wait and this!"  Drake said pulling the note that Lance had given to him out of his pocket.  "Lance told me to give this to you when you woke up."  Christine took the letter from Drake and ran off to her room.  And Drake returned to the tower top, which he called home.  

Christine ran into her room and opened the letter, being very careful not to damage it.  It read:  "My Dearest Christine, if you are reading this message, then I have left this world.  But before I go I have to tell you this.  I may never have told you this, but you are my world.  Not a moment goes by when I don't think of you, and every second I live I wish to have lived it with you.  I may never give you the star, the oceans, or the world, but to you I give the most precious thing I can.  I can only give you love that lasts forever.  And this last present…"  There was a knocking at Christine's door and as much as she wanted to read the letter she answered it.  There was no one there, only a small ring box and another letter attached to it.  She took the box and the note and continued reading her letter.  "The ring you now hold is a symbol of my love for you.  Just as it has no beginning and no end, my love for you is also eternal, so live you life, be free, and don't regret what we lost.  Be happy for what we had.  Eternally and forever yours, Lance."  Christine dropped the letter and opened the ring box and in it she saw a solid gold with three perfect diamonds lining the top.  It was so fine Christine could see herself in the gold and the diamonds.  She looked inside the ring and there was a message engraved in it.  Reading, "To my first and only love, Christine."  

"Lance…I love you."  Christine whispered.  She wiped the tears from her face and looked at the second note that came with the ring.  It was another letter from Lance, but something was strange about it.  

"Dear Christine, now that you have my ring I must ask one thing of you.  The garden behind the castle the one with the stone walkway, lined with roses.  At the end of the flower path there is a small gazebo with Joseph's coats forming a curtain over it."  Christine pause for a moment picturing the place that Lance was talking about and recalled it, but only faintly.  She hadn't been there too many times in the past, only three or four times when she actually had free time from her studying or to paint.  She recalled that the sunset was very beautiful from there.  She snapped out of her fantasy and continued reading.  "There is something there that only I can show you.  So I please ask you to go and wait there.  Everyday just before the sunsets, and I promise that I will show you that special thing that only I can.  I can't promise that I will be there today or tomorrow, but someday I will come back to you.  Please just wait for me."  Christine closed her eyes and looked away from the letter.  It was like a sick joke, who would do such a thing?  She began to crumple up the paper and she threw it to the ground.  

"Lance…uh?"  Christine looked at her hands and noticed some of the ink had smeared off.  Gasping she got the paper uncrumpled it and compared the handwriting.  They were exactly the same!  At a loss for words Christine ran to her door and threw it open screaming.  "Lance!"  But there was no one there.  She ran into the down the hallway and turned the corner to the window that looked over the courtyard.  She leaned out the window and yelled out.  "Lance!  I love you!  I'll wait forever!"  Christine ran back to her room and jumped onto her bed smiling.  Yawning heavily she fell into a deep sleep.  

Drake was in his tower silent nothing dared make a noise.  Demi hadn't been seen after the castle fell and he feared the worst.  Drake sighed and looked around his room.  "Not one picture."  He said looking at the paintings that lined the walls.  He had pictures of everyone he knew, but none of Demi.  Drake roared out as he spun his staff and his dark magic filled the room.  The tower roof exploded and only Drake's room and the stairs that lead to it were left.  "Demi…"  Drake called falling to his knees.  

"Together forever no matter how long."  A voice sang in a cheery tone.  Drake's jumped up and spun around and saw a miracle.  Demi was standing behind him completely safe.  Drake couldn't move and he suddenly became a sort of purple.  "Drake remember, Breathe!  Oxygen = Good!"  

"Demi!"  He yelled tackling Demi to the ground.  

"It's porno time!"  Demi shouted wrapping her arms around Drake.  Drake jumped to his feet and raised his raised his staff, the tower reassemble and they talked.  No sex, they just talked all night until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  

Night fell over the land that night and all rested safely.  It was more peaceful that night than it had been in years.  The elf slept and dreamt of her love and Drake shared something more special than physical love with Demi, they shared emotional love.  The night lasted almost forever and it was silent.

A dark silhouette stood in Christine's window.  Watching her as she slept.  It's wings blocking the rays of the moon on the cloudless night.  Christine began to turn in her sleep and the figure sang to her in a sweet soft voice.  "I can only give you love that lasts forever, and a promise to be near each time you call.  And the only heart I own, for you and you alone.  That's all, that's all."  Christine began to calm and she rest more peacefully.  "I love you Christine."  

"H…Mmm…I love you too…Lan…ce."  She said in her sleep.

"fare thee well."  The shadow jumped from the ledge and took to the skies.  The moon still high above, shining beautifully in the night sky.  

THE END.

…………………………………………………………………………. ………………………………………………… Dear Readers:  So that ends my first fic.  I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did typing.  But don't forget me too quickly!  I'll be writing "After all is said and done" soon.  It's just to wrap up any loose ends from this fic.  It'll be up in two - three weeks tops promise!  So I'm glad for those of you that actually stuck with me for this long.  My best thanks go out to you.

And to keep up with a broken tradition I'll end this with an song that really defines me pretty well.  It the one that, that shadow sang to Christine.  Enjoy and hope to hear from all a' you soon, Later!

~Krimson

That's All

I can only give you love that lasts forever,

And a promise to be near each time you call.

And the only heart I own

For you and you alone

That's all 

That's all

I can only give you country walks in springtime 

And hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;

And a love whose burning light

Will warm the Winter's night 

That's all

That's all

There are those, I am sure, who have told you

They would give you the world for a toy.

All I have are these arms to enfold you,

And a love time could never destroy.

If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,

You'' be glad to know that my demands are small.

Say it's me that you'll adore, 

For now and evermore

That's all 

That's all


	16. The Ending Note

Of Elves and Magicians

After all is said and done…

It has been seven long months since the fall of the castle, times were peaceful and lots of things have been going on. Drake had proposed to Demi and they were to be wed. Christine started tending to the royal magic library, and was getting a lot of reading done. And she still everyday just before sunset she would go out the gazebo, under the Joseph's Coat roses, and wait for Lance to appear once again.

The morning was a very bright and beautiful one, as they have been since the Castle of Dark Illusions had fallen. Christine's eyes slowly opened as the light from her window lit her room with an almost heavenly glow. Sitting up in her bed still hold her pillow, Christine looked at her window and was reminded of her dream. Lance came to her and sang to her in her sleep. Sighing lightly, Christine yawned and hopped out of bed. She took her time folding the blanket and fixing up the pillows all in their order. The bed was made, and now she could start her day. She slipped on a long baggy shirt, her favorite Blue-Eyes slipper and made her way into the hallway. She washed up in a by bathroom, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, everything but put on makeup. Christine never liked to wear makeup; she was blue for God's sake, not like makeup would do much for her anyways.

Christine laughed to herself alittle remembering the first time she put on make up. She put on so much that she look like she was a white girl. A pale ass white girl. (No offense, I like white girls. ) She smiled when suddenly Demi burst into the bathroom only wearing a tank top and short shorts. "GAAAH!!! Demi!?" Christine shouted. "If you haven't noticed this room's occupied!"

"Christine! I've been looking all over for you!" Demi shouted, "I've been trying to find you all morning!"

"Did you look in my room?" Christine asked.

"You have a room? I thought you lived in the village."

"I may be a commoner, but I do live in the castle." Christine replied, somewhat offended. "Anyways, what do you need?"

"I saw something! With big wings, it flew over the castle real fast and the people are starting to worry! The castle guards asked if we could help out looking for what ever it was." Christine pause for a second and nodded. She and Demi were off.

The ran up Drake's tower (so many jokes), as they ran up the flight of stairs they saw, in the windows a shadowy form pass them by. Its speed was incredible almost like a green lightning bolt. "Is that it!?" Christine yelled dashing up the stairs.

"That's the monster, crazy isn't it?!" Demi shouted back. The girls reached the top of the tower, and Drake's room. The walls folded out and formed a large platform. Drake was sitting on a chair bolted to the ground and connected to it was a harpoon launcher.

"Arrrr!" Drake growled like a pirate.

"Drake?" Christine looked on her jaw dropping.

"Call me Drakesmael!" Drake growled. Demi ran up to Drake and stood along side him.

"Have you seen it dear?" Demi asked. Drake shook his head and turned around his chair. Drake noticed Christine and they smiled to each other. Drake looked to Demi and as usual something came over them and they kissed. Christine turned away from them and almost cried. She wanted so badly to be like that with Lance, but they never could, the mission always got in the way. She drooped her head and closed her eyes, trying to drown out the noise of them making out.

"Hello my dear." Christine looked up and jumped back, gasping at sight of a tall cloaked man. His face and whole body were hidden by a long brown cloak. But through the darkness of his hood she could see his right eye, almost glowing. She was ready to scream, but the man clamped his hand over her mouth. "Don't fight me, you've been wanting this." He voice as commanding and powerful, he almost sounded familiar.

"Unhand ye maiden ya scurvy swine!" Drake ordered aiming his harpoon launcher at the man in the cloak. The man released Christine and she ran, standing next to Demi. "Me harpoon be armed! Captain Demi?"

"To the briny deep with him!" Demi ordered. Drake launched the harpoon and as it ripped through the air the man spread out his arms.

"You haven't changed, have you? DRAKE!!!" slamming his hands together the man stopped the giant iron spear. Drake's jaw literally dropped to the floor as his harpoon and chair collapsed underneath him. The man tossed aside the harpoon, and extended his hand toward Christine. "Don't resist," he said calmly, "Take my hand." Christine held out her left hand and lowered her head in defeat.

"Christine?" Demi thought, puzzled by the elf's quick surrender. The man gently grasped Christine trembling hand. "Wait!" Demi yelled raising her staff.

"No! Demi don't, I have a feeling." Christine said with a faint smile.

"What feeling? Are you horny? Cause I can fix that!"

"Come my dear. I've longed to share something with you." The man spoke, pulling Christine to the edge of the tower's platform. "Fly with me." The man took Christine warmly in his arms, held her close and he leapt with her from the tower.

They fell freely downward to the ground, which was closing its distance with them. "Do you remember the feeling you get right as you die?" He asked, so close to Christine could feel his heart beating.

"Y-yes!" Christine said as the ground grew bigger. She clamped her eyes closed and was ready to die again, but something happened. She never felt the pain of colliding into the ground below. Slowly she opened her eyes and as she did a sudden gust of wind brushed her hair from in front of her face. The man in the cloak held her close in his arms as his giant beautiful wings carried both of them. "You crazy bastard!" Christine shouted. "You scared me to death!" The man simply ignored her and continued on his way. She knew he wouldn't answered any of her questions, not until they reached their destination anyways, so she just decided to keep quiet and enjoy the view.

The flew over the forests on the outside of the castle's reach, past the plains with their miles of green grasses and flowers dancing in the winds, even over the Legendary Ocean, where the most mysterious creatures lived. Christine shuddered in the man's arms just thinking about the monsters that scared her since she was very young. Finally they reached the mountains. The man landed in a cave near the summit of a mountain almost in the shape of a dilapidated tower. Dusk was already settling in and Christine was growing tired.

Christine was struck breathless by the beauty of the inside of the tower. It was looked like the inside of her home castle, down to the smallest detail. "What is this place?" Christine asked the man as she ran out into center of the main hall. She spun in place gazing entranced at the mural that stretched across the ceiling of the grand hall. She turned to see the man had removed his cloak and she was paralyzed. "Y-y-you…I-I-I…h-h-…"

"Breathless are you? I can understand, but before you try to say anymore, please let me tell you…I missed you." The man said his powerful eyes looking into Christine's soul. The elf was speechless as she stumbled backward, almost tripping over a chair.

"I-I-I…" Christine mumbled still in search of words.

"Yes my dear, we will get to you, you, you soon enough. But to answer your first question, were are we? We are in Babel! The tower constructed by man, and struck down by gods themselves. Christine finally gathered enough courage to finally ask a single question.

"D-do you think it's time?" The man turned his back to Christine and lowered his head,

"I'm sorry. I can't give you any good news, nothing new has come up."

"But there has to be something!?" Christine stated grabbing the man's arm.

"Come on Christine, I can only do so much for you. I mean…damn blue girl, just how much longer can we keep this up? " He asked placing his hand on hers. "Look, I just need sometime to myself. It hurts to see you like this and I just need you to remember that…"

"Yes, I know." Christine replied, "I was told to be patient, but if I can be with him one second earlier then I'd search for that second." The man faced Christine and opened his arms. She rested on his chest while his tender embrace sweetly relaxed her soul. "Will he ever come to me?" Christine asked, with her eyes closed thinking of her beloved.

"I promise he will Christine," he answered.

"Thank you…Joey." She smiled. A calm silence swept away the moments like the wind does the leaves and soon Christine spoke again. "Joey, where did we go wrong? Why did we leave each other?"

"We didn't leave each other, we've been here all along. Just a little farther apart than usual." Joey answered, holding Christine alittle tighter.

"No, why did we stop being together?"

"So that you would meet him." He answered with no hesitation.

"But don't you ever…" The elf began.

"I do, miss you. I do miss having you in my arms like this, I do miss hearing the sound of your beautiful voice everyday. And I do wish to be with you more than anything this world can offer, but you and Lance… You two are meant to be. So I will be happy for you, so long as you have someone who loves you as I do." Christine looked up and gently kissed Joey not saying a word for moments after that. He tried to cover his slight blush but she could see he was still so nervous to just be kissed. "It will be a long flight back and it is growing dark, you may stay with me here if you wish." Spoke the magician after his blush faded.

Christine didn't speak for a minute then nodded.

"For old times sake, I'd do anything for you." Christine smiled backing out of Joey's arms. He smiled and picked up Christine. She yawned and closed her eyes, smiling.

"I love you, my dearest Christine." He thought as he slowly lifted off the ground and into the air. "I will take you to your room…Christine? Do you think I, that is, do you think I will ever find a love again?"

"…" Joey looked to Christine and saw she was sleeping peacefully, with a dim smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and flew off into the tower with her in his arms.

"That's alright, some questions shouldn't be answered."

As Joey disappeared into the tower, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. "Splendid performance Joey. Sleep well Christine, I promise, I will show you what only I can soon enough." With parting words it spread it's wings and flew off again into the night sky, leaving behind but a single white feather.


End file.
